Sonic Extended Generations
by TodStar
Summary: Anyone here think either version of Sonic Generations' story was a little short? Don't worry, cause here's an extended version! Including more characters, more Rival challenges, and more stage reminiscing! Every location from both versions will appear in this story, plus a few more! Hope you enjoy this extended version of Sonic Generations!
1. Ch1: Back In Time

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter One: Back in Time_

Twenty years ago... a small blue hedgehog known as Sonic was running through an area known as Green Hill, when all of a sudden, he stopped when he heard a strange sound. After looking around, Sonic merely shrugged it off and continued running. Little did he know that a void in time and space had appeared in the sky above Green Hill... just then, a black monster with a blue mouth and blue eyes emerged from the void and roared, causing the hedgehog to stop and look up in shock as everything faded to white...

Fast-forward twenty years into the present day, where a handful of Sonic's friends had gathered at a picnic table in a park, and a two-tailed fox was running towards them...  
"*pant pant* He'll be here *pant* any second!" Said the fox as they all turned their backs to a certain blue hedgehog who was quickly approaching them...  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" He asked as he started walking towards the group, who all had their backs turned to him. "You havin' a party or something?"  
"Surprise!" They all shouted as they turned around to present themselves and a cake with Sonic's face on it to him.  
"Aww, you guys..." Was all Sonic could say as two of his smaller friends shot streamers across the table. As the party began, everyone starting talking and eating. The pink hedgehog quickly got her hands on Sonic, and he didn't like that... however that pink hedgehog wasn't the only one who was flirting, because a certain seductive bat was trying to get the attention of a red echidna. A crocodile was having a hot dog eating contest with a slow-eating big, purple cat, while a bee and a raccoon were cheering them on, and a purple chameleon was placing his palm over his face watching them... rather than watch the pig-out, a female purple cat was spending some quality time with a small rabbit and her Chao friend.

"It's kind of impossible to surprise you." The fox pointed out to the blue hedgehog, who was holding the pink hedgehog back with just one hand on her face.  
"Well, you guys totally got me this time, Tails." Sonic replied. "I had **no** idea!"  
"Yeah, right." Said Tails as he picked up a plate from the table. "Happy Birthday, Sonic. Hope you like this." Tails then handed Sonic the plate which had a chilli dog with a bow wrapped around it. Sonic immediately swiped the chilli dog from the plate and took a bite of it.  
"Like it? I LOVE it!" As the party continued, a strange void in time and space suddenly appeared, blowing all of the food off the table, aswell as Sonic's chilli dog up into the sky.  
"Sonic, what's that?" Asked Tails, getting Sonic's attention, before a large black monster with a blue mouth and blue eyes emerged from the void. "What's it doing?" Just then, the monster created smaller voids around it, and they started sucking all of Sonic's friends into them!  
"Hey, not cool!" Sonic shouted as he ran towards the monster. He tried to land a Homing Attack on it, but the beast just batted him back like he was nothing.  
"Help us... SONIIII-" Screamed Tails as he too, was sucked into one of the voids, leaving Sonic alone to lose consciousness as everything faded to white...

Some time later, Sonic woke up in a strange world where everything was white.  
"Ugh, some birthday..." He groaned as he got to his feet. "Where am I?" Looking around, Sonic spotted a hill-like area that started playing on his mind... "Huh. I'm not sure of what's going on, but I'm sure of what I'm gonna do..." After saying that, Sonic jogged into the hill-like area, unaware that a smaller version of himself was running around the place himself, until he found a pure white statue of a two-tailed fox around his size. Without even thinking, Sonic touched the statue, causing it to gain colour aswell as life!  
"Whew, thanks Sonic! I thought I was done for... floating without a body in a black limbo!" Said the small fox before shuddering. "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks..." Sonic then held his hands out to the young Tails, as if he was asking him something... "I don't know. The last thing I can remember is me preparing the Tornado for takeoff, and then everything suddenly went black, like I passed out or something..." Sonic then held his hands out again, as if he was saying "Look at this place!" "Yeah... maybe we can figure out what's going on if we split up and look around..." Sonic nodded in agreement before he and Tails ran off in different directions.

Meanwhile, within the land known as Green Hill, Sonic was blasting through the land at the speed of sound, as the sights of the brown, checkered hills and familiar-looking Badniks got him thinking...  
"Can't shake the feeling that I've been here before..." He said to himself before he jumped into a cave and started grinding on a rail. "Okay, I don't remember _this_ place..." Sonic then heard a crashing sound behind him, and when he looked around, a large fish Badnik was jumping after him! "Definately don't remember this place!" Sonic managed to blast out of the cave and avoid the Badnik by landing back on solid ground and continue his run. Next, Sonic came across a large totem pole that seemed to block his path... "Huh. It looks like there's a path on the other side... I wonder..." Not long after saying that, Sonic used his Boost to break through the bottom of the pole, causing it to come crashing down behind him. "Okay, that was a bad idea!" He said as he kept Boosting. Fortunately, Sonic ran into a spring that sent him over to another hilltop before the totem pole could squash him. "Whew! That was close!"

Not too long after, Sonic charged his way through more Badniks to reach a white, life-size statue of Tails at the end of the path.  
"Tails! Wait... if everything else around here is colourful, why isn't my buddy?" Sonic then placed his hand on Tails' shoulder, unaware that it would start giving the statue colour and life! "Okay... maybe it's me, but I think I've got the touch..."  
"Thanks Sonic, I thought I was dead! Floating without a body in a black limbo!" Tails told him before shuddering. "I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks..." Before Sonic could respond, some sort of white light encased Sonic and Tails into it before it disappeared! Both Sonic and Tails then reappeared just outside of the entrance to Green Hill, which was currently getting its colour restored.  
"(_That_ was weird...)" They both thought.  
"Is it me, or was that place we were just in awfully familiar?" Asked Sonic, after he and Tails got their heads together.  
"Mmm, not to me..." Tails replied before he took a closer look at the entrance. "But it looks like something sucked all the life and colour out of it. Totally strange."  
"Eh, no stranger than rescuing genies in magic books or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park..." Sonic stated as he walked around. "I'm more concerned about finding our friends..."  
"Yeah, me too." Tails replied, before spotting a familiar landmark... "Hey Sonic! Over there, in the distance... they're like buildings, but they look weird!"  
"That might be a good place to check out..." Said Sonic as he tightened his gloves before running towards where Tails pointed. "I'll be back soon!" As Tails saw Sonic off, a smaller Sonic appeared from behind the fox, surprising him.  
"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said soon." He told the younger hedgehog. "I thought you already left!" The younger Sonic nodded before racing towards the same area the older Sonic ran to, making Tails think...

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Ch2: A Rose or Two Remembered

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Two: A Rose or Two Remembered_

When the young Sonic arrived in a large factory-like area, he spotted a light-blue blur zoom through the place... and he decided to chase after it... the blur was actually the older Sonic using his Boost, but he was noticing something strange about the place... "Yeah, there's that familiar vibe again..." He said to himself as he grabbed the hook of a crane and landed on a rail he could grind on. While grinding, he spotted a couple of Badniks he recognized... "Those spider-bots... and those mine-bots... what's going on here?" Once the rail ended, Sonic landed in a large tube that was filled with a strange liquid, which was moving down the tube pretty quickly... and taking Sonic with it until the tube ended. Where the liquid fell, Sonic jumped into a chamber that seemed to have air blowing upward... "And then there's those floating bubbles... seriously, why does it feel like I'm going on a trip down memory lane?" When Sonic reached the bottom of the chamber, he noticed someone struggling in the pink water that seemed to be rising... and had more Badniks in it. "Hate to see someone in trouble like that, but I could drown in there, too..." With a deep breath, Sonic leapt into the pink water to help whoever was down there...

Meanwhile, the younger Sonic was spinning through a pipe, before landing on a few Badniks when he got out. When Sonic looked back and saw blue bubbles approaching him, he used a Spin Dash to escape, unaware that he was approaching rising pink water that was filled with even more Badniks! The young hedgehog was now in trouble... he managed to defeat whatever Badniks he could, but it all seemed to be too much as he was running out of air... until a blue blur dove down and destroyed all of the Badniks in sight, allowing the young Sonic to reach some air bubbles on the floor, before attempting to reach the surface... "I don't know who that was I saved, but he might've been a goner if I hadn't stepped in!" Said the older Sonic as he reached the surface of the pink water, unaware that he had saved himself... speaking of himself, the younger Sonic unintentionally ran into a portal, before the place started to explode! "Whuh-oh, I'd better get outta here, and fast!" The older Sonic then started running and jumping out of the facility, bouncing off whatever Badniks he could using his Homing Attack. Eventually, Sonic made it a part of the area that was still intact, which was where Tails found him...

"There you are, Sonic!" He shouted as he started flying towards the hedgehog.  
"Sup, Tails?" Sonic asked as Tails landed.  
"This Chemical Plant sure feels familiar, huh?" Asked Tails, making Sonic nod in response as he looked around. "I'd never forget a smell like this! And that pink water makes me _really_ nervous for some reason..."  
"(Probably cause it's a death trap...)" Sonic thought before approaching the two-tailed fox. "You're right, Tails. This place is givin' me deja vu all over again." Suddenly, both Sonic and Tails heard footsteps approaching rather quickly... "Oh, no... Tails, please don't tell me..."  
"Okay, I won't." Was all Tails said, making Sonic worried.  
"There's my knight in shining armor!" Shouted a familiar female voice as a pink hedgehog tackled Sonic to the ground, making Tails place his palm over his face. "I was afraid I'd never be able to flirt with you again!"  
"Ngh! Does this mean you've forgiven me, Amy?" Sonic asked as he kept the girl at arm's length, but this made Amy shove him back down in anger. "No way! Blowing me off to save a kingdom in a book?! How dumb do you think I am, Sonic?" Amy pouted as she turned her back.  
"For the umpteenth time Amy, I was telling the truth about that!"  
"What're you two talking about?" Asked Tails, feeling curious.  
"A while back, I was waiting for Amy for our... *sigh* date, when I was thrown into the story of King Arthur, who turned out to be me in the end. But she doesn't believe me!"  
"Cause it sounds like just the thing you'd make up to get out of a date with me!"  
"No offence Sonic, but it **does** sound made up to me, too..." Just then, a white portal appeared in front of the three, and Sonic was the first to step toward it. "Fine, don't believe me. But I'll prove it once we get out of this mess! Now let's just keep moving..."

Sonic, Tails and Amy all jumped into the portal, which sent them all right back out to the entrance of Chemical Plant.  
"Pe-yew, did that smell follow us here?" Asked Amy, as she and Tails covered their noses.  
"Sonic, you fell into that pink water while you were in there, didn't you?" Tails asked Sonic, but the hedgehog wasn't listening, as he noticed something familiar flying towards what appeared to be a neon-filled city...  
"Eww, Sonic!" Shouted Amy, who was grossed out.  
"Wait... guys, look!" Sonic said as he pointed to a certain blue robot they all recognized...  
"Metal Sonic!" Exclaimed Tails, while Amy gasped in horror. "And it looks like he's headed for that city!"  
"Reminds me of Casinopolis..." Amy thought out loud.  
"You guys stay out here. I'll trash that faker!" Sonic told Amy & Tails before running towards where Metal Sonic was headed. "(This place looks more like Casino Street to me...)"

At that moment, the younger Sonic was running across the casino-like landscape, avoiding whatever shield Badniks he could... until he came across a pinball machine that intrigued him. Sonic started tilting himself all around the large table, allowing Metal Sonic to fly past without getting noticed... As for the older Sonic who followed the robot... he got stuck in a handful of roulette wheels that were annoying him very much...  
"Grr! And I thought pinball was frustrating!" He grumbled before finally breaking free of the wheels. "Dang it, I lost him!" Sonic then continued running through the area, still looking for Metal Sonic... "I sure hope I can find Metal Sonic before he causes too much trouble..."

A little later, the younger Sonic emerged from the pinball table with a large amount of rings, only for them to get blown away by a robot that resembled him!  
"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG..." It addressed the young hedgehog, before revealing a familiar face tied-up... a small pink hedgehog wearing a green shirt, an orange skirt and blue shoes, making Sonic jump in shock before showing his teeth to Metal Sonic in anger... "IF YOU DESIRE TO RESCUE YOUR FRIEND, YOU MUST DEFEAT ME IN A RACE AROUND CASINO NIGHT. DO YOU ACCEPT?" Sonic nodded. "VERY WELL. I SHALL DEFEAT YOU THIS TIME, SONIC..."  
"You can do it, Sonic!" Cheered the young pink hedgehog, as both Sonic and Metal Sonic got down on all four and prepared themselves...  
"3... 2... 1... GO!" Sonic Spin Dashed out in front, unaware that Metal Sonic was charging a boost that plowed right through the young hedgehog! Sonic wasn't ready to give up so easily though, as he Spin Dashed once again and managed to attack Metal Sonic in the process! "YOU SHALL NOT DEFEAT ME THIS TIME, YOUNG HEDGEHOG..." Warned Metal Sonic, as it created some sort of barrier before chasing after Sonic. Sonic was doing a decent job of climbing up the platforms and avoiding wrong-way-springs. Metal Sonic on the other hand, always seemed to hit whatever Sonic missed. Just as Metal Sonic was getting closer to Sonic however, the young blue hedgehog returned to the young pink hedgehog first, winning the race in the process!  
"You did it, Sonic!" Cheered the pink hedgehog as she hugged him. But Metal Sonic didn't seem upset about losing the race...  
"OUR FEUD ISN'T OVER, SONIC." It stated as a portal to a dark world opened behind it. "IF YOU TOO WISH TO SETTLE IT, FOLLOW ME..." Without a second thought, Metal Sonic flew through the portal, making Sonic mad before looking back at the pink hedgehog.  
"Go get 'em, Sonic." She told him. "I know you can kick that can!" After giving the girl a thumbs-up, Sonic jumped in the portal after Metal Sonic...

Later, Tails was waiting outside, now looking worried...  
"Man... what am I gonna tell Sonic?" He asked, unknown that a small fox with two tails was listening to him.  
"Sonic's been such a great friend to me..." Said the young fox.  
"Yeah, he's been there for me, too..." The older Tails replied as he turned to face who was talking to him, but both foxes received a shock when they looked at the opposite face! "Y-you... l-l-look..."  
"...j-just like m-me..." The younger Tails finished, before a young pink hedgehog ran out of Casino Night.  
"Sonic, where are you?" She cried as she kept running.  
"Um. Sorry, I have to go... Amy, wait up!" Said the younger Tails before running after the pink hedgehog, making the older Tails think...  
"Now there's two of me..." He said to himself. "And two of Amy, too... what's going on here?"

"You sure look like you're lost in your head. You OK, Tails?" Asked Sonic as he returned from Casino Night.  
"Sonic! Did you manage to stop Metal Sonic?" Tails asked back.  
"Nah, he got away..." Sonic complained. "I just hope I didn't leave him in there to cause chaos... wait, where's Amy?"  
"She went exploring on her own, but I haven't heard from her in a while now... I actually think she might be in trouble, Sonic..."  
"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's try and find her!"  
"Okay." And so, Sonic and Tails went in search of Amy in this strange world full of familiar places, unaware that their younger selves had their own problems in this place...

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Ch3: Old School Bot Bashin

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Three: Old School Bot Bashin'_

Once the young Sonic arrived above a dark city through the portal, he kept running forward, unaware that Metal Sonic was closing in on him... the robot look-alike suddenly fired a large energy beam at the floor, causing it to collapse and Sonic to fall! But when Metal Sonic charged at the young hedgehog, Sonic bounced off of its head before jumping back up to the path. After shaking its head, Metal Sonic charged at Sonic again, but Sonic jumped over the robot and managed to Spin Dash into its back!  
"A LUCKY SHOT, AS SOME WOULD SAY..." Muttered Metal Sonic as it flew to the side of the path and began ripping out lightposts, before throwing the lights at Sonic! To avoid Metal Sonic's attack, Sonic adjusted his speed at first, but he then got an idea... Sonic started jumping from light-to-light, eventually hitting Metal Sonic in the process! "CLEVER, SONIC. QUITE CLEVER..." Once Metal Sonic recovered from Sonic's attack, it started building up energy as it flew in front of the young hedgehog. "ENERGY BLAST IN THREE... TWO... ONE..." Sonic managed to hit Metal Sonic with his Spin Jump, preventing the robot from firing. "YOU MAY HAVE PREVENTED ME FROM DESTROYING THE FLOOR YOU PURSUE ME ON... BUT I HAVE OTHER MEANS OF USING THIS ENERGY..." Metal Sonic then unleashed the energy it built up by charging at Sonic with all the force it could muster! While Sonic avoided the robot's direct attack, the outside of Metal Sonic's energy charge did hit the young hedgehog, which resulted in him spasming for a second or two before he managed to escape the falling floor behind him with a Spin Dash.

Witnessing Sonic's recovery, Metal Sonic turned around and flew towards the young hedgehog, only for Sonic to jump up to his attacker. Before Metal Sonic could strike, Sonic sent the robot flying with a strong kick that caused Metal Sonic to explode seconds later! Just as Sonic was celebrating his victory, a portal with a large, egg-shaped human appeared in front of him, making him assume a fighting stance as he beared his teeth.  
"Why, hello there, Sonic." Said the fat man in a jolly voice. "I see you managed to defeat my Metal Sonic once again. Why not test your skills against me once more, eh? Enter this portal, if you dare..." Without even thinking, Sonic dashed into the portal, only to find himself in a dark, high-tech area. Sonic stopped when he reached a ledge that looked pretty deep. The young hedgehog came back to his senses when he heard something being raised to his location... it was a rather large robot that resembled the man that talked to Sonic through the portal. Seeing this massive mech, Sonic got to his feet and leapt into battle...

"You will go no further in your journey, Sonic!" Warned the fat man from inside the mech. "Not when **I'm** finished with you!" The mech launched one of its extendable arms at Sonic, but the hedgehog managed to jump out of harm's way. But that's when the mech jumped up into the air. "I will flatten you!" Before the mech could squash the hedgehog, Sonic Spin Dashed to escape the impact, before he attacked the robot's backside, which made it fall face-first to the floor! The fat man made the mech jump back up into the air to get back on its feet, but Sonic managed to hit its rear-end again, making it fall once more as the lift that was carrying them the whole time rose to what appeared to be the hanger bay of a ship... in space! "Now the real battle begins, Sonic!" The mech floated in for a brief second, thanks to the jet engines on its back, before it stomped on the floor, making Sonic fly up to the higher platforms of the hanger. "All right hedgehog, prepare to be skewered!" The mech started aiming one of its arms at Sonic as he stepped on a switch, making what looked like a bomb to appear. This gave Sonic an idea as he got close to the bomb, making the fat man inside the mech go into a laughing fit. "Haah hahaha! You seriously have a death wish, don't you boy?" He asked the hedgehog, who had a smirk on his face. "Well, how about I sign your death certificate... PERSONALLY!" Just as the fat man made the mech extend the arm out, Sonic jumped out of the way, as the arm impacted the bomb, causing it to explode and leave the mech disabled! "What? No! The controls won't respond!" Sonic quickly jumped up to the disabled mech, ran across its extended arm, and attacked the mech's cockpit with a Spin Jump, causing its systems to overload... "No... NO! This isn't the end, Sonic!"

After a massive explosion that Sonic shielded himself from, all that was left of the massive robot was large, charred debris... and something shining green in the wreckage that caught Sonic's attention... digging through the remains of the robot, Sonic was shocked to find one of the seven Chaos Emeralds!  
"Grr... you've won this round, Sonic..." The fat man groaned from a portal far from the hedgehog's location as another opened up near him. "...but the next time we meet, you won't be so lucky..." Sonic and the fat man travelled through their seperate portals, leaving the wreckage behind...

Once Sonic emerges from the portal and arrives in the large white area, he finds a teenage female hedgehog encased in a statue. Confused, Sonic approaches the statue, unaware that the Chaos Emerald he picked up starts shining, which causes the statue to come to life, allowing the hedgehog to move once again... but she looked angry as she allowed a large hammer to appear in her hand...  
"Oooh, just you wait until I get my hands on you, Eggman!" She growled as she tightly grasped the hammer, before catching a glimpse of the small blue hedgehog. "Oh, heh-heh... thanks, Sonic. Wow, you look younger every day. What's your secret?" Sonic just shook his head, before he and the older pink hedgehog heard footsteps getting closer...  
"THERE you are, Sonic!" Shouted the younger pink hedgehog, who leapt to hug the young blue hedgehog, confusing the older pink hedgehog in the process.  
"(Wait a minute... have I travelled back in time or something?)" She asked herself. But before she could ask the younger hedgehogs any questions, they had both disappeared... "Where'd they go? Oh, I'm so confused..."  
"And here I thought I told you to stay put, Amy..." Said an older male voice, making Amy feel better when she saw Sonic and Tails approach her. "Where've you been?"  
"Sorry Sonic..." She replied. "I actually went into that Casino Night place to help you, but I ran into Eggman... and everything just went all white..."  
"That's pretty weird, even for you." Sonic pointed out, making Amy give him an angry look.  
"**That's** not the weird part, Sonic..." She told him and Tails. "When I came to, I was found by what looked like younger versions of you and me..."  
"Yeah, right. Something tells me you were dreaming, Amy..." Sonic said to Amy, but what she said made Tails think.  
"(So Amy can see them, aswell...)" The fox thought as Sonic and Amy argued. "(And on top of that, there's a younger Sonic, too...)"

"I know what I saw, Sonic!" Amy shouted. "And what I saw was you and me, only smaller!"  
"And I'm sayin' it's all in your head!" Sonic yelled back.  
"Knock it off, you two!" Shouted Tails. "Look, I'm thinking that there's something really weird going on here... and I'm also thinking that the only way we're going to figure this out is if we keep moving." Tails then pointed to a land filled with mushrooms.  
"Those mushrooms sure look bouncy..." Amy pointed out.  
"I'll go check it out." Said Sonic. "Now, can I count on you to stay here with Tails this time, Amy?" The girl nodded in response. "All right. Hopefully, I'll be back with some answers..." And with that, Sonic raced into the mushroom land, leaving Tails and Amy to question what they had seen since arriving in this strange world...

At that moment, the younger Sonic had arrived in the large forest that was filled with mushrooms, and he had already started bouncing off of butterfly-like Badniks, when he spotted an echidna around his size.  
"Hey Sonic!" He shouted to the hedgehog as he landed near him. "It's been a while, huh?" Sonic didn't seem so happy to see the echidna, so he prepared himself to fight. "Relax, I'm not lookin' for a fight. I am interested in a race, though..." This intrigued the young hedgehog. "Whaddya say? Wanna see who can make it around Mushroom Hill the fastest?" Sonic nodded with a grin, before both the hedgehog and the echidna got down on all fours and prepared to race... "Ready... set... GO!" As the echidna shouted, Sonic just took off into the jungle! "You may be fast, Sonic..." Said the echidna as he ran at a decent pace. "But speed isn't everything when it comes to knowledge of this place..." Seeing Sonic race along the main path, the echidna jumped off the track and started gliding down to another part of the area... "You may have beaten me at what _I'm_ best at, hedgehog... but now I'm gonna beat you at your own game..."

END OF CHAPTER


	4. Ch4: Double the Sonics, Double the Fun

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Four: Double the Sonics, Double the Fun!_

While the young Sonic races along the mossy road of Mushroom Hill, the young echidna was gliding down to the lower part, as he seemed to know his way around...  
"You think you can keep up with me when you don't know the way, Sonic?" The echidna taunted as Sonic spotted him on his way down. Seeming confident, Sonic jumped off of the path and bounced off of the echidna before landing on the path below! This made the echidna fall faster before he started gliding again. "Clever, but this is just one shortcut I know of..." As Sonic continued to race ahead, the echidna landed in front of a wall behind where Sonic landed, and he started to punch the wall, causing it to shatter, aswell as open an underground path that he quickly entered... "There is no way that hedgehog is going to beat me today!" The echidna pointed out before smashing through another wall made of rocks, only to find Sonic standing at the finish line with a smirk on his face. "What?! How'd you get here so fast?" Sonic responded by pointing to himself, before running around in circles at a high speed. "All right, fine. Don't rub it in. Now, I have a question... how come you're back on Angel Island all of a sudden?" Before Sonic could respond, a blue blur sped in between Sonic and the young echidna! "What was THAT?" All Sonic responded with was a shrug, before a portal appeared that the two jumped through.

At that moment, the older Sonic raced through the dead leaves of Mushroom Hill, that also had blue mushrooms instead of red. And of course, had plenty of Badniks!  
"Sure are a lot of mushrooms around here..." Sonic muttered as he bounced across the fungi. "Kinda reminds me of that Frog Forest where I ran into Shadow..." When Sonic started running on the path again, he stepped on a Badnik who had a mushroom top on its head! "Sneaky little..." Sonic grabbed the mushroom top and threw it away before destorying the Badnik with a Homing Attack! "Yeah, I remember those bots... still, I'd like an answer to my question..."

Sonic then started grinding on vine a covered in leaves which lead into a cave. Once inside, Sonic spotted what appeared to be large flowers on the vine in the distance, which he managed to break through using his Boost. Soon however, the vine stopped at a dead end, but there appeared to be light that was sealed by rocks... "Yeah, right... like I'm getting tricked that easily..." Sonic broke through the rock wall using a Homing Attack, resulting in him travelling through a portal.

Meanwhile, the young hedgehog and echidna appeared back in the white world, where the young fox and pink hedgehog were waiting for them...  
"Knuckles!" Exclaimed the fox as he rushed to the echidna.  
"Hey uh, Tails, right?" Knuckles asked, which Tails happily nodded to, before spotting the pink hedgehog. "And who are you?"  
"I'm Amy, but I also go by Rosy." The pink hedgehog replied, making Knuckles look back at Sonic.  
"That your girlfriend, Sonic?" He teased, which resulted in Sonic shaking his head and waving his index finger at Knuckles. But Sonic didn't expect Amy to embrace him in a _very_ tight hug...  
"Yes I am!" She happily replied, while Sonic struggled to break free. "In fact, when we both grow up, me & Sonic are gonna get married!" This made Sonic leap out of Amy's arms and run straight for what appeared to be floating ruins...  
"Why'd he run off in such a hurry?" Asked Knuckles, making Tails grab his arm.  
"All this lovey-dovey stuff Amy does to Sonic is a little much for him, so don't rub it in when he comes back, okay?" He said to the echidna, who nodded in agreement, while Amy was wondering where her hero went...  
"Wait... that looks like..." Said Knuckles as he got a look at the next landmass in the area...

Later, the older Sonic emerged from Mushroom Hill, where the older Tails and Amy found him.  
"Find anything in there, Sonic?" Asked Tails, but the blue hedgehog shook his head.  
"Nothin' out of the ordinary." He responded. "But the whole time I was in there, I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd been there before..."  
"You've gotten me confused, Sonic." Said Amy. "I've **never** seen that place before. Although it does remind me of another place I've been to..." "Well Sonic, there's another place you might recognize..." Tails stated as he pointed to what appeared to be floating ruins...  
"You're right, that **does** look familiar..." Sonic replied before he started jogging towards it. "I'll go check it out."  
"Aww-ooh! Why does Sonic get to have all the fun?" Amy asked Tails.  
"I honestly thought you'd be used to it now..." Tails replied, before he and Amy walked towards the ruins' entrance...

Once the younger Sonic started his journey through Sky Sanctuary, he spotted a large sphere with what appeared to be two eyes and a moustache on the side as it rose from the clouds. Not only that, but small robots that seemed to share clothes with the same fat man Sonic met earlier, but they were also armed with a laser cannon each. That didn't stop Sonic from stomping on whatever robots he could! Although he was curious about the sphere, as it continued to rise above the clouds... this lead to Sonic falling down to another part of the ruins, as he wasn't paying attention to where he was running. What Sonic spied ahead of him appeared to be a movable platform. Once he stepped on it however, it required a decent amount of speed to move, let alone turn, which made him remember an experience similar to this...

While his younger self was travelling through a maze in the same floating ruins, the older Sonic started his journey through Sky Sanctuary by grinding down a rail, then smashing three robots with a Homing Attack.  
"Okay, these robots look a lot like Eggman. Or at least, when Eggman was a bit heavier..." He said to himself as he bounced off of a few clouds and into a darker part of the ruins. "Hey, I seen that before! If I jump onto it..." When Sonic landed on the red orb sitting atop a pedastal, the orb started shining before sending Sonic up to the roof of the ruins in a beam of light. "Yeah! It'll warp me up here so I can see the DEATH EGG?!" After looking around for a brief period, Sonic spotted the sphere his younger self had already seen. However, Sonic had no idea that someone he knew was approaching him... "Well, at least this Death Egg isn't wrapped around Little Planet..."  
"Y'know, I still haven't heard all of that story..." Said a voice from behind Sonic that was deeper than his own. When the hedgehog turned around, he saw a red echidna around his size.  
"Knuckles!" Exclaimed Sonic. "Good to see you, man."  
"Likewise, though I never thought I'd see this place again, let alone the Death Egg." Knuckles replied. "Anyway, you got a reason why you haven't told me about your adventure after meeting me?"  
"Hey, I'll tell ya... if you spill what happened between you and Shade..."  
"It... it's complicated, Sonic."  
"Okay, maybe that was a touchy subject. But all I wanna know is what happened to ALL of those Nocturnus echidnas after we smashed their leader!"  
"In all honesty Sonic, I'd like to know the whole story too..." Once Knuckles answered Sonic, a portal appeared that both the hedgehog and echidna walked through. "(Not to mention if Shade made it out okay...)"

When Sonic returned from Sky Sanctuary, he found Knuckles standing in front of what looked like a younger version of himself!  
"Uhh... Knuckles?" Asked Sonic.  
"Yeah?" Both echidnas turned to Sonic, but they faced each other when they realized what the other had said.  
"I don't know who you are big guy, but if you're threatening me, you'd better back down now!" Said the smaller Knuckles.  
"Funny thing there, junior... I was about to say the same to you." The taller Knuckles replied as Sonic laid on the ground and started tapping his finger.  
"(Maybe Amy wasn't dreamin' after all...)" He thought as he watched the echidnas taunt each other. "(I mean, if there's **two** knuckle-heads, I guess it'd make sense for there to be two of me and Amy...)"

Just before things got hectic, the older Tails showed up.  
"Sonic, there you ar- Knuckles?!" He said, before spotting two echidnas.  
"Tails!" Exclaimed the older Knuckles. "Mind explaining what's going on here?"  
"I... I don't know yet..." Tails replied as Sonic got to his feet.  
"Well dude, while you figure it out, I'm gonna check out what's behind door number eight..." He said as he walked up to a door that resembled another door they had encountered previously.  
"Sonic, are you sure that's the best-" Sonic jumped through the portal before Tails could finish, but two other figures showed themselves to Tails and Knuckles...  
"So I wasn't dreaming when I first saw you!" Exclaimed the small, two-tailed fox, that made the taller two-tailed fox turn around to see him aswell as a small pink hedgehog.  
"Again, care to explain what's going on, Tails?" Asked the older Knuckles.  
"Well again, _I_ still don't know..." The older Tails replied.  
"Maybe I can help you figure it out..." Suggested the younger Tails, which the older Tails happily nodded to.

At that moment, Sonic was walking through a pure black room with what appeared to be warped glass on his right side. Just when Sonic looked at the glass, he spotted what looked to be a reflection of himself, but there was something strange about his reflection...  
"Hm?" He muttered once he saw his reflection. Just to make sure it was his reflection, Sonic did a number of things; adjust the quills on his head with his hands, get a look at his teeth, rub and pat his own stomach... everything reflected fine... even when he suspected something was up and knocked on the supposed mirror.  
"Take a good look at yourself, Sonic!" Shouted a familiar voice that made Sonic look at a door ahead... but his 'reflection' was shocked to see that he wasn't staring at a reflection at all!  
"Dr. Eggman?" Asked the older Sonic, making the younger Sonic look at the door aswell.  
"It's the last look you'll get before I close your eyes forever!" The voice known as Dr. Eggman shouted before cackling away. That was enough to make the younger Sonic sprint towards the door... and make his presance known to the older Sonic as he jumped into the doorway.  
"Another Sonic? What? Wait a second!" The older Sonic asked himself out loud before running after his younger self. Just as the older Sonic jumped for the door, it closed on him, blocking his path and knocking him back to where he jumped from. "(So Amy was right all along... there WAS another me... I'd better let them know about this...)"

While his older self travelled back through the portal, the younger Sonic was standing on a platform that was attached to what appeared to be the underside of the dreaded Death Egg. It was at this moment that the same fat man that this Sonic met earlier showed up. Only this time he was piloting a pod with spikes on its roof, and had arms attached to its sides, which also had spikes on them.  
"You may have defeated me last time Sonic, but this time you won't have it so easy!" The fat man warned, with the same voice that the older referred to as Dr. Eggman. "This time, I shall erase you from history, right here and now!" Hearing these words, the younger Sonic prepared himself for battle...

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Ch5: Danger, Water Rising

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Five: Danger, Water Rising..._

The battle begins under the Death Egg as Dr. Eggman attempts to punch the young Sonic with his Big Arm mech, but misses completely.  
"You won't escape me this time, Sonic!" Eggman warned as he attempted to grab Sonic from the platform, but Sonic managed to Spin Jump out of the doctor's reach, and struck his cockpit. "Fine. If I can't throw you off of my battle station... I'll just shove you off instead!" Eggman thrusted one of his robot's arm forward with its palm open, as if he was shoving Sonic off of the platform... but the young hedgehog managed to Spin Dash away from the hand! Little did Sonic know that was doing the same with the other arm... and he managed to push Sonic to the edge, but he managed to grab hold of the edge of the platform! "HAAH HAHAHA! Farewell, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Just as Eggman lowered the mech's fist down towards Sonic, the hedgehog leapt up and performed a Spin Dash that plowed through the fist, disabling the whole mech altogether! "What?! NO! Not again!" Because Eggman's mech was hanging off the edge with its other hand, Sonic took this oppotunity to leap up into the air... then come diving down towards Eggman's cockpit with a Spin Dash, which sent both Sonic and Eggman plummeting down towards what remained of a launch base of some sort!

When Sonic woke up minutes later, he was in a crater with an unconscious Dr. Eggman, who had ripped-and-burnt clothes. But Sonic spotted something shining a purple colour in the wreckage of the Big Arm mech... and after digging, Sonic found another Chaos Emerald! Eggman coughed when he came to. And after shrugging, Sonic ran towards where Eggman's cockpit was, only the black beast from before to appear from a dark portal, and capture the doctor in a purple orb!  
"What? No, no! Sonic, save me!" Eggman cried as the beast lifted itself and the doctor up to another dark portal. Seconds later, the dark portal disappeared as a light portal appeared behind Sonic, but the young hedgehog was left to wonder what was happening before he walked into the light portal...

Seconds later, the young blue hedgehog emerged from the portal into the white world, where his older self was waiting for him, as were his friends and their older selves...  
"I can't believe there's two of me..." The older Sonic stated, making the younger Sonic nod in agreement while pointing at himself and the older blue hedgehog. But this was when the younger Tails stepped forward.  
"I think I've figured it out." He pointed out.  
"Yeah, me too." Added the older Tails.  
"So, what's the scoop?" Asked the younger Amy, who was sitting on top of the older Amy's shoulders.  
"And keep it simple..." Added the older Knuckles.

"Well, if there's doubles of all of us..." The younger Tails began.  
"And we're all witnessing places and enemies from our past, the answer's pretty simple..." Said the older Tails, leaving both Knuckles' scratching their heads.  
"We're travelling through time and space!" Both Tails' happily yelled, startling everyone else in the area.  
"So how'd this happen?" Asked the older Amy, who held her younger self's legs so she wouldn't fall off of her shoulders. "_I'm_ thinking it's got something to do with that big... thing that just kidnapped Eggman." The older Tails suspected, making the older Sonic think.  
"It sounds like the same thing that kidnapped your friends." Added the younger Tails.  
"Don't you mean OUR friends?" Asked the younger Knuckles, making the younger Tails panic slightly.  
"Oh, you know what I mean..." He eventually said, making the older Tails and Amy aswell as the younger Amy giggle, while both Sonics and Knuckles' just looked around... before they all heard rumbling...

The black monster that attacked before appeared from above the entrance to Sky Sanctuary, swooped down towards our heroes and flew into another dark portal above what appeared to be a boardwalk across an ocean...  
"Where'd it go?" Asked the younger Amy from her older self's shoulders.  
"Looks to me like it's headed for that beach over there..." Suspected the older Tails, making both Sonics feel determined.  
"We need to stop that thing, and fast!" Said the older Sonic, which the younger Sonic agreed with before they both ran towards the entrance to the beach, leaving the other six behind.

A few minutes later, both Sonics arrived at beach close to a city, and looked around for the monster...  
"Dang, we lost him." The older Sonic muttered, before turning his attention to his younger self. "Let's split up and meet at the end of the Emerald Coast, okay little buddy?" The younger Sonic nodded in agreement before the two of them raced along the sands of the Emerald Coast. Because his older self was faster, the younger Sonic was able to witness him zero in on a floating robot, and destroy it in the process. Seeing this trick his older self pulled off, the younger Sonic was intrigued as he continued his run. "Man, I haven't seen this place since Tails crash-landed here." The older Sonic said as he looked around while running along the boardwalk. But his attention soon turned towards his younger self, as he witnessed the young hedgehog being chased by an orca that was crashing through the boardwalk to get him! "Yikes! Now that's something I wish I could forget about this place..." The older Sonic then decided to help his younger self by jumping down to the danger zone. "Yo, whale-guy! Why don't you pick on someone from your own time?" The younger realized that the orca had started chasing after his older self as the older Sonic was running on another path, allowing the younger Sonic to continue his run.

Back with the older Sonic, he had started mocking the orca as it chased him across the boardwalk; running backwards with his arms folded while sticking his tongue out, fake-yawning, and grinding across the railings.  
"Come on!" He teased. "After all these years, you STILL can't take a bite out of me?" Sonic then bounced off a spring at the end of the boardwalk that launched him into the air, but that's when an agressive orca leaped out of the ocean after Sonic! "Whoa!" The orca attempted to chomp at Sonic three times, but the hedgehog moved around too much for it to even rip off a glove! And while Sonic flew through the gap in the cliff above them, the orca slammed into it, causing it to crash back into the sea, while Sonic raced down the hill to find a certain big, purple cat fishing on the sands... "Hey, big guy! Long time no see!"  
"Sonic!" Exclaimed the cat, who was so surprised, he nearly dropped his fishing pole! "Oops, I can't lose this..."  
"Lose Froggy again?"  
"Nope. I'm hungry."  
"Well, I've got something to get your mind off your stomach... how about you come back with me, and we can find Amy?"  
"Amy was with you?"  
"Sure thing, Big. And I think she's been a little worried about you..."  
"Uhh. Okay, Sonic. I'll go with you. I do like spending time with Amy." After Big said that, a light portal appeared next to him and Sonic, which the two of them eventually went through.

Seconds later, Big and the older Sonic spotted the older Amy squeezing the younger Sonic, who looked like he was begging for help. The older Sonic merely gave him the thumbs-up, aswell as a smirk.  
"Amy!" Shouted Big as he ran to hug the pink hedgehog.  
"Buh-Big?!" Amy exclaimed as she dropped the younger Sonic, before Big picked her up and started squeezing her tight! "Nnngh! Big! Too tight! Too tight!"  
"Now you know how _I_ feel..." The older Sonic pointed out before he and the younger Sonic walked away from the reunion. "Y'know, I've been thinking... it's gonna get confusing when anyone wants just one of us..." This made the younger Sonic nod in agreement. "So how 'bout this? Everyone from your time can add 'Classic' to their name for now, while everyone in my time'll add 'Modern' to their name. That cool with you?" 'Classic' Sonic responded with a thumbs-up at 'Modern' Sonic. "Cool. Now whaddya say we go after the creep that's caused all this?" Without even thinking, 'Classic' Sonic raced into the entrance of what looked like city with twisted roads... "Well, looks like someone wants to get into the action more than I do..." 'Modern' Sonic thought out loud before following his younger self.

'Classic' Sonic was already running through looped roads as fast as he could, bouncing off of floating Badniks, aswell. But then he spotted another floating Badnik, which got him thinking... Sonic jumped straight up into the air, then he attempted to dive down at the robot, but it cut him with one of its razor blades. Disappointed that his technique didn't work, 'Classic' Sonic destroyed the Badnik from underneath and kept moving. As he raced through the city, he spotted many billboards and posters; one advertising a movie called Chao in Space - The Search for Tikal. The advertisement was a Chao in front of a large planet with one of Eggman's massive mechs overseeing it. Another advertised something called Chaos on Mobius - Sonic The Rookie. It showed Sonic and an older blue hedgehog with grey eyebrows and a moustache, while the location they were appeared to be Green Hill. Shrugging off what he'd seen, 'Classic' Sonic bounced off of three Badniks posing as police hovercars before reaching the end of his path...

Around that time, 'Modern' Sonic blasted away from the entrance and leapt onto a grind rail as a helicopter flew past him, before the hedgehog jumped onto another grindable rail.  
"Speed Highway..." He said to himself as he ran across the road, charging through whatever Badnik he could. "Man, this place sure looks more high-tech than I remember... I don't remember as many ads either... 'Jet Set Radio?' Cool I guess... wait, 'Chaos on Mobius - Birth of a Hero?!'" 'Modern' Sonic had spotted a poster of what looked like him and 'Modern' Tails racing through a castle-like land with a familiar-looking robot following them... 'Modern' Sonic shrugged it off. Until he managed to hitch a ride on a helicopter's rungs... "I don't remember giving a report to anyone about the return of the Death Egg... and even if I did, I wouldn't have written that Gizoid into the mix. Chasing after me & Tails was Metal Sonic's job!" Landing on top of a building, 'Modern' Sonic blasted through glass walls before reaching a glass floor that started cracking the instant he stepped on it... "That doesn't sound good..."

Suddenly, the glass beneath him shattered, but Sonic managed to start running down the building! However, a large number of Badniks started chasing him, with their sirens blaring...  
"Okay, I remember running down a building like this, but I don't remember those Cop Speeders following me..." 'Modern' Sonic pointed out, before spotting a few columms in front of him that made him smirk. "Well, if it isn't the Egg-Fuzz! Think you can catch me?" 'Modern' Sonic then started Boosting in order to break the glass roof so the Cop Speeders could continue chasing him. Fortunately for Sonic, the columms were tight enough for him to weave through using his Quick Step. The Badniks attempted to chase Sonic through the columms, but whatever robot tried was destroyed, since they were too wide to fit through. When Sonic was low enough, he jumped off of the wall and dove down to the floor with his feet aimed right at the floor. When Sonic landed, he noticed there were still a few Badniks left chasing him, so he waved them off before running away from the opening in the ceiling, resulting in the robots exploding as they crashed into the floor!

"That was easy." 'Modern' Sonic thought as he arrived at the edge of the city, where he spotted a portal with a familar face inside it... "Seriously, I've gotta deal with him NOW?!"  
"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Sonic!" Shouted a happy and young voice. When Sonic turned around, he spotted a young rabbit approaching him with her Chao friend.  
"Cream, Cheese! Hey, you two!" He exclaimed before they both hugged him. And it was at this moment that 'Classic' Sonic appeared from a light portal opposite from the dark portal.  
"I'm so glad I found you, Mr. Sonic!" Cream told the older hedgehog. "It was pretty scary with all of those mean robots in the city, but I tried to be brave!"  
"Attagirl." 'Modern' Sonic said back to her with a thumbs-up and a wink, before he got serious. "Listen, I need you and Cheese to follow that hedgehog. You'll find Amy and Big where you guys are going."  
"But... isn't that just you, Mr. Sonic, only smaller?" She asked.  
"Long story. But I'm sure Tails can explain if Amy can't..."  
"Okay. Come with me, Cheese!" "Chao, Chao!" Exclaimed the Chao as he followed Cream and 'Classic' Sonic through the light portal, leaving 'Modern' Sonic to walk into the dark portal...

Seconds later, 'Modern' Sonic landed in the flooded ruins of a city, where he spotted a familiar monster rising up from the water... "Perfect Chaos..." He exclaimed as he got ready to fight while the beast roared.

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Ch6: Prove it to You

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Six: Prove it to You..._

When 'Modern' Sonic noticed the large water monster emerged from the flooded skyscrapers and floating pavements, he couldn't help but feel _slightly_ intimidated...  
"Okay... so, I'm going up against Perfect Chaos again..." He said to himself. "Except this time, the only Chaos Emeralds that have been found are with Mini-Me..." It was at this moment that Sonic started running over the still-sturdy roads. "Yeah... **this** should be interesting..."

As Sonic began to approach the monster, Perfect Chaos created small cyclones within the water to distract the hedgehog while attempting to attack him with its water tentacles! But because Sonic started using the Boost, he was too fast for any of Chaos' attacks. In fact, he managed to Boost right into the monster's stomach, curled up into a ball and spiraled his way up through Chaos, attacking its brain before landing on a road above water level!  
"Huh... maybe this won't be so tough after all..." Sonic thought before jumping to the next above water platform and hopped from building-to-building... while Perfect Chaos fires spike bombs from its back at the hedgehog, Sonic uses his Quick Step to avoid them easily! Sonic then leaps off of a building, and strikes Chaos in the brain with a Homing Attack from the outside before landing on another road floating in the water. "Yeah. This is totally gonna be easier than I thought..." As Sonic closed in on Chaos by running on water again, the beast fired a massive beam at the hedgehog, who managed to avoid it using the Quick Step! "Order up! One Chaos brain, Spin Dashed to perfection!" Sonic Boosted into Chaos' stomach and Spin Dashed up to its brain, damaging it before landing on another rooftop.

As Perfect Chaos roared in anger, it used water spouts to raise some chunks of the road and buildings up into the air.  
"Well... this is new..." Sonic exclaimed as he witnessed what was happening. Just as Sonic began hopping from one platform to another, Chaos fired more spike bombs and tried grabbing him with its water tentacles. Chaos then started building up energy in its mouth as Sonic got closer to its head... and as Sonic jumped, Chaos fired another beam, but Sonic dodged it at the last second and managed to hit Chaos' brain once again, causing to writhe around in pain. And after one last painful roar, Chaos fell back into the water, spitting out a yellow Chaos Emerald in the process. "A Chaos Emerald! Sweet!" Sonic managed to catch the Emerald and fall through a light portal in the process!

Seconds later, 'Modern' Sonic returned to the everyone started calling the 'White Space', where everyone was waiting for him... and 'Modern' Amy managed to give him another hug!  
"I was so scared for you, Sonic!" She told him as she started putting the squeeze on him.  
"Honestly, I was too." Added 'Modern' Tails, before 'Modern' Amy let the older blue hedgehog go. "I mean, how did you manage to beat Perfect Chaos without ANY Emeralds?" Sonic just shrugged in response.  
"Chaos just seemed a lot easier to beat for some reason..." 'Modern' Sonic pointed out, while 'Classic' Amy was just in awe of what 'Modern' Sonic had accomplished.  
"Maybe it's because you have more experience than the first time?" Asked 'Classic' Knuckles. 'Modern' Sonic shrugged again, before 'Classic' Sonic Spin Dashed through his older self, looking angry.  
"Hey, what gives?!" Asked 'Modern' Sonic as 'Classic' Tails arrived, and he looked pretty grumpy too...  
"Why would you attack your younger self, Sonic?!" The younger fox asked before 'Modern' Tails held him back by his tails. 'Modern' Sonic just looked confused as 'Classic' Sonic was being held back by 'Modern' Amy.  
"These two think YOU attacked 'Classic' Sonic." 'Modern' Tails pointed out, making 'Modern' Sonic place his palm over his face.  
"Look guys, it's just a misunderstanding, that's all." He told them. "If you wanna come with me to the next area, I'm sure we'll find who attacked you." 'Classic' Sonic nodded in agreement, but he gave 'Modern' Sonic the stink-eye as they walked towards a steep road with tall houses on either side...

When both blue hedgehogs arrived within the city, they both heard rumbling getting closer...  
"Whoa. You feel that?" 'Modern' Sonic asked, making 'Classic' Sonic look up with a worried expression on his face. Seconds later as they turned their heads behind them, a large truck with 'GUN' on its bumper plate appeared from the road behind them, and was closing in on them fast! "Yikes! I think the guy driving that truck is a little crazier than I remember... how 'bout we split up?" 'Classic' Sonic reluctantly agreed, allowing 'Modern' Sonic to race off in another direction, only for the truck to still follow his younger self!

Once 'Classic' Sonic reached a park, he turned around and noticed that there was no truck following him, making him sigh with relief... until he saw strange looking robots land in front of him. They were all human-shaped, but they were all black with white, had red and yellow markings on them, aswell as a GUN emblem on their chestplates. Not long after they landed, the robots all took aim at Sonic, which resulted in him Spin Dashing through all of them, destroying them in the process! Sonic then raced up to the rooftops, only to find armed, floating robots in a similar colour scheme waiting for him... they fired at Sonic, but he managed to dodge their attacks and bounce off of them to reach another rooftop that lead down to an alleyway. On the walls of the alley, Sonic spotted a couple WANTED posters, aswell as some MISSING posters, and even a few posters with Sonic on them. One WANTED poster the headshots of a green duck and a yellow polar bear, with the names 'Bean the Dynamite' and 'Bark the Polar Bear' underneath them. The other WANTED poster had a purple weasel with a brown hat and one large fang sticking out of his mouth. Underneath his headshot was 'Nack the Weasel OR Fang the Sniper'. As for the MISSING posters, they all had the headshots of a yellow flying squirrel, aswell as a red-and-black armadillo. Above the pictures was 'MISSING - Since 1993,' while underneath was 'Ray the Flying Squirrel & Mighty the Armadillo - Have you seen them?' While posters with Sonic on them appeared to be movie posters that had a few more familiar faces on them; Sonic looked a little cramped as Tails did a victory pose on one side of him, Amy was snuggling up to Sonic on the other side, while a green echidna who looked like Knuckles who had one hand on top of Sonic's head as he pumped his fist into the air from behind. The title for this 'movie' was 'Chaos on Mobius - Founding the Freedom Fighters.' Sonic was certainly confused to see all of this... but once he was back out in the open, the truck that was following him earlier had smashed its way through a house! Sonic managed to get his hands on a skateboard and jump off a few ramps to get out of the truck's reach, but he didn't count on the truck releasing more of the same robots from earlier! Sonic kicked the skateboard at one of the robots, but the robot sliced it in half with its one hand. Little did it know that it was just a distraction so Sonic could Spin Jump on its head, allowing the young hedgehog to pass through.

'Classic' Sonic managed to get pass the robots, only for the truck to chase him into what appeared to be a dead end with more floating robots shooting at him from above! While spotting the floating robots however, Sonic also noticed that the platforms were stacked up pretty high, with a few floating platforms in between them aswell. Sonic started climbing the stacked platforms, but the truck drove through one of the towers, causing it to fall down before it turned out of the dead end and did it to the other set that Sonic was on! Sonic managed to get out of the driver's way, but it resulted in the other tower getting shorter... Sonic continued to climb higher as the truck kept crashing through the towers, but once the driver noticed how high Sonic had gotten, he pulled out of the dead end and drove around another road. About a minute later, 'Classic' Sonic made it to the top of the towers and ran off of the connecting rooftop, only to find the truck racing off a nearby ramp in order to chase the hedgehog! As he and the truck raced down the hilly road, Sonic spotted a thick post keeping the connecting bridge above the city. And while Sonic barely scraped the surface of the post, the truck crashed right into it, causing the truck to fall onto its side. And after a quick victory dance, 'Classic' Sonic started racing through the city again, hoping to catch his older self...

Meanwhile, 'Modern' Sonic had been holding onto the outside of a GUN helicopter, just waiting for the right moment to escape...  
"Well, at least this time I haven't been captured..." He said to himself as he ripped a thin piece of the helicopter's hull off and attached it to his feet. "But still... I'd rather run!" After saying that, 'Modern' Sonic fell off of the helicopter with a smirk on his face, before deciding to do a few stunts as he fell down to the city below. "YEAH!" Eventually, 'Modern' Sonic landed on the road and he started sliding down it on his 'board.' "_Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow!_" He sang as he avoided the traffic and jumped off of ramps and performed more tricks. "_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, cause what lies ahead only one way to find out!_ Man, I haven't heard that song in AGES... I guess running through this place has got me rememberin' the sweet sounds. Could do without the GUN 'bots, though..." While the humanoid robots were creating obstacles for Sonic, he swerved through them, and even ducked under a car that had its front bumper on top of another car! Soon, Sonic jumped off of the 'board' and landed in an area filled with floating robots that took aim at the hedgehog. "Heh. You Beetles couldn't stop me then..." With a series of Homing Attacks, 'Modern' Sonic destroyed the floating robots as if they were nothing! "...and there's no way you can stop me now!"

After dealing with more GUN robots, 'Modern' Sonic raced through the park, taking out more robots along the way! He soon along a wall with posters like the ones 'Classic' Sonic encountered, but one was different, and it caught Sonic's eye... "_Follow me... set me free... trust me, and we-_whoa... wow, she's beautiful..." He said as he looked at a female chipmunk on a 'movie' poster; She had red hair and was wearing a light-blue vest & boots, while Sonic was just shrugging in the forest-like town background. The squirrel even had a speech bubble on the poster; "What? Just because I'm a Princess, I can't have my own story?"  
"Wait... more of this 'Chaos on Mobius' stuff?" Said Sonic, suddenly feeling confused. "I've never even met this girl, and I'm on the poster! Still... 'An Annoyed Acorn'... I'd better check that out once we get out of this mess..."

Once 'Modern' Sonic ran off of a ledge, he heard a familiar roaring sound from behind...  
"Whoa, boy!" He said with excitement on his face as he saw what was behind him: Another truck from GUN, except this one revealed three buzzsaws from within its trailer! "Now THAT'S what I call a challenge!" The truck managed to keep up with Sonic as they raced through the tight corners of the city, and the truck kept trying to attack with its buzzsaws, but they only kept hittting the road instead of Sonic. Soon, Sonic and the GUN truck left the narrow streets and ended up on a road above the buildings where they both had plenty of room to move around. Fortunately, this meant there was plenty more space for Sonic to dodge attacks. "Sorry buddy, you're too slow!" Once Sonic jumped onto the side of a building and started running along it, the truck raced off of the road, activated some kind of magnetic lock which attached itself to the buildings, and also traded the buzzsaws for rocket engines that actually made it catch up to Sonic even faster! "Well, it's been fun, but this is where I get off. Later!" While Sonic squeezed through the two buildings with little space in between them, the truck crashed into them, causing a massive explosion as 'Modern' Sonic found a certain bat talking to 'Classic' Sonic...

"...that thing that snatched me was like nothing I've ever seen. Watch out." The bat warned 'Classic' Sonic, before she got a good look at the younger hedgehog... "Come to think of it, you're nothing like the Sonic I've seen before!"  
"And here I thought you could tell us hedgehogs apart, Rouge..." Said 'Modern' Sonic as he approached the two.  
"Very funny, Big Blue." Rouge sarcastically replied. "Then again, your little friend here is no better, saying that **you** attacked him..." This made 'Classic' Sonic look back at his older self in anger. Little did he know that a certain black hedgehog was watching from the rooftops above...  
"I know." 'Modern' Sonic replied. "I'm getting a little annoyed by people _still_ mistaking me for him..." This made 'Classic' Sonic confused. Especially when 'Modern' Sonic closed his eyes. "I know you're up there, Shadow. Show yourself!" It was then that a black hedgehog with red stripes jumped down to their level, as a portal appeared, leading to a red suspension bridge at night.

"Hmph. I guess you could say _I_ can't tell blue hedgehogs apart either..." The black hedgehog pointed out as he angrily stared at 'Classic' Sonic, making the younger hedgehog nervous.  
"Why'd you do it, Shadow?" Asked 'Modern' Sonic. "Do you know what's going on here?"  
"No, I don't. And quite frankly, I don't care." Shadow replied, making both Sonics angry. "All I want is to challenge you to a race in the next area. Win, and you can continue your journey."  
"And if I lose?" Asked 'Modern' Sonic.  
"I take your place, and teach whoever's behind this a lesson." 'Modern' Sonic then shook Shadow's hand before the black hedgehog jumped into the portal.  
"While I'd put my money on Shadow, I think you'd still have a chance, Sonic." Rouge pointed out, making 'Modern' Sonic give her the thumbs-up before he and 'Classic' Sonic jumped into the portal after Shadow...

END OF CHAPTER


	7. Ch7: An Un-Supportive Shadow

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Seven: An Un-Supportive Shadow_

Both Sonics jumped out of the portal and landed on top of a suspension bridge, where they found Shadow waiting for them on the opposite side.  
"Hmph. It's about time you showed up..." The black hedgehog told the blue hedgehogs.  
"So how's this gonna work, Shadow?" Asked 'Modern' Sonic. "Are we grinding across the cables and back?"  
"Of course not." Shadow replied. "The two of us shall race across the whole highway."  
"Heh-heh. Sounds like fun. But what about Mini-Me?" This made Shadow look at 'Classic' Sonic, but he just turned his head in disgust.  
"I couldn't care less about your younger form." Hearing this, 'Classic' Sonic got angry and attempted to run towards Shadow, but 'Modern' Sonic grabbed his hand before he could make his way across the bridge.  
"I know how you feel, buddy. This guy can tick me off, too." 'Modern' Sonic then pointed down towards some GUN robots on the road below. "Why don't you take your anger out on those GUN 'bots? That way, you'd be helping me beat Shadow by clearin' the road." 'Classic' Sonic liked the idea, and without a second thought, jumped down to the road below, leaving 'Modern' Sonic to deal with Shadow...  
"Well, Sonic... are you ready?"  
"Not yet... let's just give him a little more time..."

At that moment, 'Classic' Sonic landed on the road below as a jet flew overhead, making him sprint towards the GUN robots. Before they could fire at him, Sonic destroyed them like in the previous area: Jumping on them.  
"*bzz* Blue hedgehog spotted." Reported the pilot of the jet flying overhead. "Preparing to engage... *bzz*" 'Classic' Sonic just kept running across the bridge, destroying more GUN robots along the way. But that was when the jet flew down towards Sonic and fired a missile at him! Sonic jumped over the missile before it impacted the road, but the jet wasn't finished yet... "*bzz* Negative impact. Repeat: Negative impact. I'm coming around... *bzz*" The pilot then started shooting bullets at Sonic as he ran towards the edge of the bridge. As the jet was closing in on Sonic, the hedgehog started bouncing off of a nearby blimp, causing the pilot to lose sight of him. "*bzz* Target lost. Repeat: Target lost. Please advise, over. *bzz*"  
"*bzz* Fly around ALL of Radical Highway and find him!" Said a voice via radio. "I want that hedgehog within Prison Island by breakfast! *bzz*"  
"*bzz* Copy that. *bzz*"

Once the jet flew away, 'Classic' Sonic sighed with relief from underneath the bridge. What the young hedgehog found strange was that while this highway seemed to be under construction, there was already 'movie' posters around the place; Once was advertising something called 'Chao In Space 2,' with two different-looking Chao staring at each other in front of flames. Another poster just had Sonic standing on a cliff away from a floating island in front of a massive airship, with a red-headed squirrel wearing a light-blue vest and a green echidna wearing a black hat and jacket on the side. There was no title, but there was a 'COMING SOON' underneath the poster. When 'Classic' Sonic decided the coast was clear, he started running down the road and through the loop to reach a straightaway... where he barely dodged a missile attack from the GUN jet!  
"*bzz* Target has been re-aquired. *bzz*" The pilot reported as he turned around to engage Sonic once more. Sonic was now running faster than he ever had before, but that didn't stop the jet from firing more bullets at him! Sonic then looked back and saw that a missile was being launched, giving the hedgehog an idea... he turned around and jumped towards the missile. "*bzz* What's he doing?! *bzz*" Just when Sonic got close enough, he closed in on the missile with the trick he saw his older self do earlier, and he managed to knock the missile back at the screaming pilot, resulting in the jet's destruction! With a fist-pump, 'Classic' Sonic headed for the connecting tunnel...

Meanwhile, Shadow and 'Modern' Sonic both begin their race by grinding down both suspension cables of the bridge before jumping onto the road below. Both hedgehogs were moving at an even pace, until Shadow conjured up an arrow of energy in his hand...  
"Chaos Spear!" He shouted as he threw the arrow at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog managed to Quick Step in order to get out of its range.  
"So that's how you wanna play, huh?" 'Modern' Sonic asked the black hedgehog, who smirked in response. "Well, I guess it's time I left you in the dust..." And with that, Sonic started Boosting, leaving Shadow behind.  
"Hmph. He has no idea of what I'm capable of..." Shadow said to himself. "Chaos Control!" Shadow suddenly disappeared in a flash... before reappearing right next to Sonic, who had stopped Boosting. "It seems you and I have more in common than I thought..." While Sonic seemed confused, Shadow started performing a Boost of his own, except he was hovering over the road instead of running, and his Boost aura was orange instead of light-blue.  
"No way..." Sonic thought out loud. "Since when could Shadow do that?!" After shaking free of his confusion, Sonic Boosted after Shadow, but not before spotting a tower with a spinning head on top of it, along with the title 'NiGHTS' underneath it.

"Hmph. Hope you can keep up with me!" Shadow taunted as Sonic was bridging the gap between them.  
"Hey, that's my line!" Sonic shouted. "Seriously, are you **trying** to make sure people can't tell us apart?!"  
"Please. There are plenty of things _I_ can do that _you_ can't. For example..." Shadow replied as they Boosted through an entire blockade of GUN robots, before he threw another Chaos Spear at Sonic. This time, Sonic braked before the Chaos Spear could hit him, then he jumped over the sparkling after-effects before Boosting after Shadow once again. It was at that moment that two GUN jets started flying after both Sonic and Shadow. Once the jets started firing bullets at the hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow jumped onto the seperate suspension cables, and started grinding up them, causing the jets to chase after them. But this was when both Sonic and Shadow took out the jets with Homing Attacks! Once both hedgehogs spotted the tunnel connected to the bridge, they gave each other the stink-eye before Boosting towards the tunnel...  
"**GO!**"  
"**HERE I COME!**"  
Once they got closer to the tunnel, both Shadow and 'Modern' Sonic spotted 'Classic' Sonic and a large red-and-black robot fighting off more GUN robots. The young hedgehog was Spin Dashing through all the ground robots he could, while the robot fired its gatling guns at the floating robots. It was at this moment that Shadow and 'Modern' Sonic plowed through the rest of the GUN robots on opposite sides of the robot and 'Classic' Sonic.

"And **that** is how easily I can beat you, Sonic." Shadow told 'Modern' Sonic as they walked back to 'Classic' Sonic and the robot.  
"No way, I beat you by a mile!" 'Modern' Sonic replied.  
"Omega, you can detect speed, right?" Shadow asked the robot as he and 'Modern' Sonic made it to the robot.  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Omega replied.  
"Okay, then... who made it past you first? Sonic or myself?"  
"ACCESSING MEMORY BANKS... PROCESSING DATA... SHADOW... ACCORDING TO MY RECORDS, I HAVE DETERMINED THAT YOU PASSED MY LOCATION .5 SECONDS AFTER SONIC."  
"Sweet!"  
"No..."  
"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. I SHALL BE INTERESTED TO TEST YOUR SPEED OUT IN BATTLE."  
"Really? That sounds like fun. Why not right here?"  
"NO. NOT NOW. BUT SOON, I SHALL COME TO YOU, ISSUING A CHALLENGE THAT YOU MUST ACCEPT." It was at that moment that a portal of light opened alongside a portal that lead to a high-tech place in space.

"Besides Sonic, I'm not finished with you yet..." Shadow pointed out, getting 'Modern' Sonic's attention. "Meet me at the ARK for a rematch. I want to settle our score right now." And with that, Shadow left through the portal to space.  
"Bring it on, faker..." 'Modern' Sonic said to himself, before turning to 'Classic' Sonic.  
"While I deal with Shadow, why don't you head back to the White Space with Omega over there?" 'Classic' responded with a nod before running after Omega through the light portal. 'Modern' Sonic was about to go after Shadow, but he spotted another poster within the tunnel; This one had Sonic in the middle of quite a few characters, and he was wearing a gauntlet. Underneath him was Shadow (who was wearing a cape and holding a gem of some sort), aswell as someone who looked like Sonic, but he was in a uniform of some sort. On one side of Sonic was a purple cat wearing sunglasses and holding a staff, while on the other side was a raccoon wearing a hat and overalls. Above Sonic was a wavy-like alien, aswell as two echidnas who looked like they were about to fight. One of those echidnas was Shade. "Weird... what's this for? 'Coming Soon?' That doesn't help... oh, well. Time to kick Shadow's butt!"

Seconds later, 'Modern' Sonic races from the portal and across the path that's connected to a large space station that had half of the moon in sight. It was at this moment that Shadow jumped onto a rail from on top of a tower. Sonic soon saw the same rail that Shadow was grinding on as they both approached the edges of what they were moving on. After they both leapt towards each other, they looked back at each other as the moon revealed its core to the station while spewing magma from its remains. It was at this moment that both Sonic and Shadow landed on another path below them, as an orb of purple light soared in front of them...  
"An Energy Core?" Asked Sonic as he and Shadow ran after it.  
"If you really are as powerful as I am, then I guess we'll both need to absorb two of them in order to unleash our ultimate attacks..." Shadow suggested.  
"Then let's see if you can _really_ keep up with me!" Sonic pointed out as he Boosted away from Shadow, towards the Energy Core.  
"Hmph. My speed easily trumps yours, Sonic..." Shadow said to himself before Boosting after the blue hedgehog.

Shadow quickly caught up to Sonic with his own Boost, making Sonic feel a little uneasy... before he got an idea...  
"Seriously, I feel like we've done this before..." Sonic told Shadow. "Don't you remember?"  
"Forget it, Sonic." Shadow replied as they continued to chase the Energy Core. "I have."  
"Only caused Eggman saved you and wiped your memory. Still haven't figured out why?"  
"Grr... according to the Doctor, I developed amnesia before one of his robots rescued me..."  
"And you really believe that?"  
"I thought I told you to drop it, blue hedgehog..."  
"I guess you wanna believe him 'cause he's the cousin of your friend... what's her name again? Madonna? Sally? Sara? Elise?" As Sonic was saying this, Shadow's temper was reaching boiling point... when he eventually grabbed Sonic by the chest and shoved him into the road, creating a large crack in the path as a Chaos Spear appeared in his other hand.  
"MARIA!" He screamed right in Sonic's face. "Her name was Maria. And if you forget it again, I will hunt you down..." Little did Shadow know that Sonic had him right where he wanted him... and he fell victim to a Spin Dash!  
"..and you fell for it, hook, line and sinker. I'll be back when I've got TWO Energy Cores!" Sonic Boosted away from Shadow, allowing his anger to grow once more...

About a minute later, Sonic managed to absorb an Energy Core before a second one appeared, but that's when Shadow Boosted right through Sonic and grabbed it!  
"This is personal now, Sonic..." Shadow warned the blue hedgehog through his teeth, as a third Energy Core appeared ahead of them, which Sonic Boosted towards... but Shadow simply used Chaos Control to warp up to it in order to absorb it. "And with these Energy Cores flowing through me, I will do what the Doctor never could! Chaos CONTROL!" As he floated in the air above Sonic and slowed down time, Shadow threw Chaos Spears all over the path ahead of the blue hedgehog. While Sonic managed to avoid the Chaos Spears on the ground with his Quick Step, Shadow used Chaos Control to warp around Sonic and managed to hit him with a single Chaos Spear. "Chaos..." As Shadow shouted, he began building up energy in his hands as Sonic looked at him with anger in his eyes. "...LANCE!" Sonic attempted to Quick Step in order to avoid the attack, but the resulting explosion gave Sonic a literal shock as the time-flow returned to normal.

"Dang... you really did a number on me this time, Shadow..." Sonic pointed out as he caught up to the black hedgehog while another Energy Core appeared ahead of them. Sonic also noticed how Shadow's attack seemed to attract nearby asteroids. "But this is still nothing compared to how I'm gonna finish you!" With those words, Sonic Boosted towards the Energy Core, evading what Chaos Spears Shadow threw at him, and he managed to absorb the Energy Core. "Chaos CONTROL!" When Sonic started Boosting, his Boost aura was now purple instead of light-blue as he begun charging through the incoming asteroids. After Sonic Boosted through the asteroids, they all seemed to target Shadow, who was trying to Boost to escape. "Game over, Shadow!" Mere seconds later, Sonic rammed right through Shadow, causing him to fly up and come crashing back down!  
"Ngh, ugh! Maria..." Shadow muttered before falling unconscious.

Once Shadow came to, he found Sonic standing above him, with a portal behind him.  
"Now that I've knocked the anger out of you, you wanna explain what's goin' on here?" Sonic asked him as he helped him up.  
"I told you before, Sonic. I don't know." He responded as he limped towards the portal. "But what I **do** know is that whoever or whatever did this has a power not unlike Chaos Control. In fact, that power feels eerily familiar to me, and I don't know why..." After Sonic helped Shadow through the portal, they both heard a roar that got their attention...  
"THAT look familiar to you?" Sonic asked.  
"No... but it feels familiar to me..." Shadow replied as they stared at a large lizard-like creature with a life-support system on its back...

END OF CHAPTER


	8. Ch8: This is No Holiday

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Eight: This is No Holiday!_

"All of you ungrateful humans who took everything away from me will feel my loss and despair!" Said a voice via an invisible loudspeaker before the monster before Sonic and Shadow roared again.  
"That voice... Professor Gerald?" Asked an injured Shadow, who was being held up by 'Modern' Sonic.  
"Yeah... you probably don't remember that guy doing this, do you?" Sonic asked, and Shadow shook his head in response before he stared at the lizard-like monster who looked back at him and Sonic.  
"I-ngh! I must... destroy all the evil... the Professor has created..." Shadow said as he limped towards the creature.  
"No way, Shadow!" Sonic said as he stood in front of the black hedgehog. "You're in no condition to fight now. Leave this to me. Besides, I saw how you fought this thing last time... I think I can handle it..." Once Sonic turned around to face the monster, Shadow look at the blue hedgehog with a great deal of confusion...

Once 'Modern' Sonic stepped into the circular path surrounding the monster, it attempted to chomp at him, but he dodged it with a Quick Step before he started running. It was at this point that it followed Sonic with its mouth wide open...  
"I can't run too fast, cause if I remember Shadow's fight with this creep..." Sonic thought out loud, before he unintentionally started gaining speed, which is when he noticed a large wagging tail closing in on him! "That's right. He'll just chase me with his tail..." Suddenly, the creature stopped in its tracks. When Sonic looked back at its face, he spotted one of its tubes had shining lights, which made Sonic remember something else about Shadow's fight with it... Sonic started grinding on the tube, which was connected to the life support system on its back... which Sonic managed to damage with a Homing Attack! "Yep... just like when Shadow fought this thing!" It then started spitting dark energy balls at Sonic from its mouth, which Sonic avoided by either jumping over them, or ducking under them... the monster didn't stop there, as it also attempted to flatten Sonic with its massive tail as it slammed the ground! "Sorry big guy, but you're just too slow!" As the creature spat more energy balls at Sonic, he avoided them with his Quick Step before he leapt onto the shining tube again, and grinded along it before landing a second Homing Attack on its back!

"C'mon, is that all you've got?" Sonic teased, before the monster roared again. During this roar however, it somehow summoned pink bubbles to surround him... but all this did was make Sonic smirk. Sonic then used his Homing Attack to make stepping stones out of the bubbles, before landing another Homing Attack on the monster's life support!  
"Hmph. (He's certainly making this look easy...)" Shadow thought. "(Although this beast seems very familiar to me, and I don't know why...)" Just as Shadow finished his thoughts, the monster roared again, and as more pink bubbles appeared, the gravity in the area suddenly changed, making both Sonic and Shadow float in midair! Once Shadow used his Air Shoes to level himself, he noticed that some of the pink bubbles were being launched at Sonic, who seemed to have trouble avoiding them...  
"Yeah... you think you've got me, don't you?" He said as he closed in on the creature's life support. But before he could attempt to hit it once more, Sonic was struck by a pink bubble that was launched at him! Sonic was sent flying back... but he also noticed an orange blur destroy the monster's life support with a Homing Attack, causing it to fall to the ground and spit out a blue Chaos Emerald as the gravity returned to normal.

"You're finished, you ugly prototype!" Shadow shouted as he caught the Chaos Emerald after landing safely on the ground.  
"Nice save, Shadow!" Said Sonic as he approached the black hedgehog, before realizing something... "Wait a sec... how'd you know this creep was the prototype?"  
"I... I'm not sure..." Shadow replied as he handed Sonic the Emerald. "I guess it just came to me when I attacked it..."  
"Meh. Whatever jogs your memory..." Said Sonic as he walked towards a light portal that had just opened. Shadow growled slightly before following Sonic.

Seconds later, the two hedgehogs returned to the White Space, where the gang was all there waiting for them.  
"Yeah, I figured you had something to do with this, Shadow!" Shouted 'Modern' Knuckles, who was winding one of his arms around as he approached the black hedgehog.  
"Hmph. I have no idea what you're talking about." Shadow replied while folding his arms and closing his eyes, which made the echidna even angrier.  
"(Yikes, do I ireally/i get that paranoid?)" 'Classic' Knuckles asked himself.  
"Easy, Knux..." Said 'Modern' Sonic, stepping in between Shadow & 'Modern' Knuckles. "Shadow's just as clueless as we are. Though he did help me get this." 'Modern' Sonic then threw the 4th Chaos Emerald up in the air and caught it.  
"I'm surprised that you had to fight the Biolizard again!" Stated a shocked 'Modern' Tails.  
"No big deal. I've dealt with it before." 'Modern' Sonic proudly replied.  
"Don't be so cocky, Big Blue." Rouge pointed out. "The only reason you beat him last time was because you had Shadow helping you AND you were both Super!" Hearing this, Shadow seemed somewhat curious about his past once more...  
"(If that's true... then that fight must've taken a lot out of me... which I assume was when the Doctor saved me...)" He thought as 'Classic' Sonic walked up to him. When Shadow noticed, he merely petted the young hedgehog's head, making 'Classic' Sonic feel a little angry...

"Yo, Sonic!" Yelled 'Modern' Sonic, getting 'Classic' Sonic's attention. "Whaddya say the two of us head back to the beach?" 'Classic' Sonic was excited, but before he could run towards the Emerald Coast, Shadow stopped him.  
"I think your older self was referring to the beach over there..." He said as he pointed towards what appeared to be a seaside location surrounded by hills and ruins. Feeling excited once more, 'Classic' Sonic raced towards the place, while 'Modern' Sonic quickly followed after him...

The instant 'Classic' Sonic runs out of the portal from the White Space, he stops to see a large stone temple of some sort, that had red markings all over it. Around the temple was nothing but hills similar to those back at Green Hill, and of course, there was plenty of water and sand around aswell. "Welcome to Seaside Hill, where there's not a pail in sight! Cause it's racetime, people!" Said a voice over a loudspeaker that he couldn't recognize. Not only that, but he also spotted eight different vehicles lined up on a nearby shoreline.

In first place was an egg-styled car that was being driven by a young boy in a rooster outfit of some sort. In second place, riding a motorbike was an older man wearing a brown jacket and jeans. In third was what appeared to be nothing more than a pod with legs and wings. In forth place was four different-coloured mice piloting a red rocket. In fifth place was a large male zombie, while the smaller female zombie drove their run-down hotrod. In sixth place was a couple of martial artists in a red muscle car. In seventh place was a tall, yellow figure wearing black shades and a red top, while the other figure was short and brown, wearing a blue top as he drove their black car. And in last place was a red truck driven by a brown bear, wearing yellow shorts and a blue backpack... which housed a red bird!

After all eight competitors screeched off the starting line, 'Classic' Sonic shook his head and started running into the water-logged temple. He then stopped at a ledge when he saw how far the next part of dry land was, making him a little nervous... but that was when an Egg Pawn landed behind him, making him fall into the water in shock! Landing on the floor, 'Classic' Sonic quickly spotted a trio of fish Badniks swimming towards him... using his Spin Jump, Sonic managed to bounce off of all three of them, and he reached the surface of the water... but that's when he arrived at a cannon...

Seeing no Badniks in the cannon's line of fire, 'Classic' Sonic jumped into the cannon, which blasted him over to the hill seperate from the temple, but there were plenty of Egg Pawns running around! Not that this didn't sour the young hedgehog's experience, however... he was just about to run towards the row of Egg Pawns blocking his path, but the eight racers drove through the robots! They would have blocked Sonic's path if it wasn't for three Egg Flappers above the 'track.' Little did 'Classic' know that the Egg Flappers didn't lead anywhere, making the young hedgehog think he was falling into the ocean... but an orca rose up from the water and knock 'Classic' Sonic up to another temple, which was also water-logged!

'Classic' Sonic slipped on the ground he landed on, which made him fall back into the water! This water had a pretty strong current, aswell. Spotting a pole up ahead followed by a spikeball, Sonic grabbed onto the pole in order to get himself out of harm's way just before the pole broke apart. Soon, Sonic Spin Dashed out of the water -and out of the temple entirely- and soon heard rumbling behind him... when the young hedgehog turned around, he realized he was being chased by a large circular rock that had creepy markings all over it! As he ran along the hill, Sonic jumped over whatever blocks that were in his way, while the rock just plowed through them! Soon, Sonic jumped onto a seperate loop while the rock fell into the ocean. Stopping to see the rock sink into the sea, 'Classic' Sonic sighed with relief before running along the hill once more...

Meanwhile, 'Modern' Sonic was on the other side of Seaside Hill, when he spotted ten different cars revving their engines on top of some ruins... "Huh... didn't think they'd start this year's Grand Prix without us..." He thought out loud as he spotted who was racing. He saw a monkey with big ears driving a banana-like car -"Aiai..."- an adult human driving what looked like a taxi-cab -"B.D. Joe..."- and a teenage human wearing headphones who drove what looked like a quad-bike. "Beat..." A human with pink hair was driving a futuristic three-wheeled car -"Ulala..."- while behind her in a car that looked more like a boat with wheels attached was a boy with an eyepatch-like glass over one of his eyes, who also had a scar under the other eye... "Cool, Vyse made it! Who else is here?" Behind Vyse was a viking riding on a beast-like statue -"Gillius..."- and a strange lifeform in the shape of a car with a Chao-like character driving it... "...NiGHTS?! Okay. I thought he'd actually be drivin', but whatever..." Behind NiGHTS was a small red car driven by a pale white girl with black eyes and a decent amount of brown hair, wearing glasses with a blue shade, while her blue dress is connected to her arms and hands, and she also wears brown pants that are connected to her feet. "Hey, that's a Mii! Cool. Wait... is that an Avatar? I can't really tell cause of that brown-and-green armor..." What 'Modern' Sonic was taking about was behind the Mii; He basically resembled a bounty hunter from a sci-fi movie series that Sonic couldn't remember, but judging from the slick black car with green lining, Sonic was positive that it was an Avatar. But it was the racer in last place that caught Sonic's eye... "Wreck-It Ralph! Awesome! I _knew_ givin' him that invite was a good idea!" The last racer was a large humanoid character with big hands and feet, who was wearing an orange shirt with brown overalls, and driving a red truck with a wrecking ball attached to it. "3... 2... 1... GO!" Said a different announcer than what 'Classic' Sonic heard, which made all ten car screech away from the starting line. It also made 'Modern' Sonic start running across the grassy hill he saw the racers from.

Once 'Modern' Sonic jumped up into the air, he spotted a set of ruins rising up from the sea, making him remember something from the last time he was here...  
"(_Some of the submerged sea ruins move when you get close to them..._)" He remembered Knuckles saying before Jump Dashing towards the ruins and continuing his run into the temple. What Sonic found was a bunch of moving ruins surrounding a couple Egg Flappers, which he used his Homing Attack on in order to keep moving and find a cannon. "Looks like I could probably use this cannon to go up... just like the last time I was here..." After jumping into the cannon, 'Modern' Sonic was blasted up to the highest part of the temple before running down a slope, and across the sea, Boosting through whatever Egg Flappers were in his way!

Soon, Sonic ran along a loop that lead to another cannon, but this one fired him onto a set of ruins lined up like a racetrack. Not only that, but he landed right next to an empty blue car that seemed perfect for him.  
"*whistle* Now that looks like one sweet ride..." He said to himself as he admired the car. But just before he jumped in a red pod with two large exhausts on either side of it flew past him. The man flying the pod was obvious... "Eggman..."  
"Ohh hohoho! If it isn't Sonic!" Eggman exclaimed as he turned to face the hedgehog and the ten racers who just braked once they saw Sonic and Eggman. This time, Eggman looked taller and slightly slimmer, and also wore a pair of goggles on his head. "Sorry to inturrupt your race, people, but I have a date with destiny... and it starts with me tearing up this racetrack! GAH HAHAHA!" Turning back around, Dr. Eggman started bombarding the track with missiles, making Sonic and most of the racers pretty angry, while the rest looked scared...  
"Stay right behind me, everybody." Sonic told the competitors as he jumped into his car. "Once I deal with Eggman, you guys can keep racing without any problems."

Once 'Modern' Sonic floored it with his car, everyone else followed him as he raced after Eggman, who was bombing the track until he saw who was behind him...  
"What? Sonic? You **dare** to lead an army against me?!" He angrily asked. "I'm not lettin' these guys get hurt when they should be racin'!" 'Modern' Sonic replied. "So get ready for some burnt rubber... Sonic style!" Sonic put the pedal to the metal, making him close in on Eggman... Sonic then got out of his seat and got ready to jump before Eggman managed to blow a hole in the racetrack, causing Sonic and the ten racers to fall down towards the ocean!  
"Ahh HA HA! I always knew you would meet a watery end, Sonic!" Mocked Eggman as he looked back, only to find that all eleven cars behind him and transformed into water vehicles! "What?!"  
"Come on, Eggman. It's not just racing..." Sonic teased back as he changed his boat into a plane, while a small pod-like spaceship (with rotatable wings) flew up in front of Eggman, and dropped a bomb which left a pulse that disrupted his controls! "GAH!" As Sonic flew closer to Eggman, a monitor with an arm attached to it flew up to Eggman, replacing the spaceship. The monitor then shot a light up to the sky with its finger, causing dozens of blocks with question marks on them to rain down on Eggman! Some of these blocks even exploded when they hit the overwhelmed Doctor! "It's racing TRANSFORMED!" Sonic shouted with pride just before he rammed into Eggman's pod with three Homing Attacks, resulting in the engines sputtering!

"Grr... fine! Have your little race!" Eggman angrily yelled as a dark portal appeared in the sky. "I'll be seeing you later, Sonic..." Once Eggman flew through the portal, Sonic attempted to do the same, but it vanished before he even got close... Sonic then landed back on the racetrack and jumped out of his car before running on the hills once again.  
"Catch you guys later!" He shouted as he ran away, allowing the ten racers to race again. 'Modern' Sonic then Boosted across the sea, Quick Stepping past the rolling rocks that were on either side of him, before reaching another temple with had a light portal in the doorway... aswell as a certain chameleon stuck as a lifeless statue... "Espio... hang tight..." 'Modern' Sonic just gave the statue a touch, and Espio's colour and movements returned to him!  
"Thank you, my friend." He softly said.  
"Eh, wasn't that big of a deal..." Sonic replied.  
"But it was..." Espio added. "It takes a mighty foe to trap a ninja. Be on your guard, Sonic..." Sonic merely shrugged as he led Espio into the light portal.

Seconds later, Espio and 'Modern' Sonic arrived back in the White Space, where 'Classic' Sonic & Tails, aswell as 'Modern' Tails were waiting for them. "Sup, guys?" 'Modern' Sonic said to them. "Anything new since I've been gone?"  
"Well, I think Classic Tails & I have pieced together more of what's happening... and it's not good..." 'Modern' Tails replied, before they all felt rumbling. The next thing they knew, they all saw the dark beast that brought them all here for a few seconds.  
"When **that** thing goes through time, it tears space apart!" 'Classic' Tails pointed out as 'Classic' Knuckles, 'Modern' Amy and Shadow joined in on the conversation. "It's leaving all of these areas empty and dead, and sticking them in this weird white limbo!"  
"But when the Sonics accelerate through time, they fix space, returning colour and life!" Added 'Modern' Tails, making Shadow step forward.  
"If it's that easy, then just give me the Chaos Emeralds so I can fix everything in a flash!" He told 'Modern' Tails.  
"Sounds like a bad idea to me..." Muttered 'Classic' Knuckles, loud enough for Shadow to hear.  
"And why is that?" Shadow asked.  
"For all we know, your Chaos Control could make things worse around here..." 'Modern' Amy suggested, making 'Modern' Tails looked at her with confusion. "What? I know about time travel..."  
"Then I guess we'll have to run like there's no tomorrow, or there won't BE a tomorrow!" 'Modern' Sonic said to 'Classic' Sonic, who nodded in agreement before they both started running away...

END OF CHAPTER


	9. Ch9 A 'New' Venture

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Nine: A "New" Venture ...Day_

Both Sonics were now walking towards another place surrounded by water, which made Classic Sonic a little nervous... "Yeah, I know the feeling, buddy..." Modern Sonic told him, unaware that a certain robot was approaching them both. "But if we're gonna save all of time and space, we're gonna have to get wet again..." Just before they continued walking, E-123 Omega jumped over them and pointed at Modern Sonic after turning to face him!  
"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. THE TIME HAS COME FOR ME TO TEST YOUR SKILLS." He told Modern Sonic, but Classic Sonic was confused. So he jumped onto Omega's arm to get the robot's attention. "OH. I DID NOT MEAN YOU, CLASSIC SONIC. YOU ARE NOT YET READY. MODERN SONIC IS MY TARGET."  
"Boy, I've been waitin' for this..." Said Modern Sonic as he cracked his knuckles. "None of our buddies are here to help us this time..."  
"CORRECT. THIS TIME IT IS JUST YOU AND ME." Omega told Modern Sonic as a portal to a futuristic city suddenly appeared. "FOLLOW ME TO GRAND METROPOLIS' POWER PLANT FOR OUR BATTLE." As Omega hovered into the portal, Modern Sonic looked down at his younger self.  
"Okay pal, while I deal with this guy, you try that watery place over there." He told him, but Classic Sonic still seemed concerned. "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up to you in no time." Suddenly feeling cocky, Classic Sonic ran towards the next area, while Modern Sonic stepped through the portal to follow Omega...

Seconds later, Modern Sonic starts running down a path a blue liquid, that seemed to make him move faster... "(_I'm being propelled forward! Now I can keep up with Sonic!_)" He remembered Tails saying when they and Knuckles first visited this place. His memories were cut short however, when Omega suddenly flew towards Sonic and shot at him with his gatling guns! Sonic Quick Stepped out of the way, but when Omega turned around, he started firing missiles at Sonic! Sonic managed to jump out of harm's way before racing towards the power plant, making Omega fly after him... "Okay, I've heard of going in all guns blazing, but this is ridiculous!" Sonic said to Omega once the robot flew past the hedgehog. Omega responded by firing another missile at Sonic, but it was bounced back at him thanks to Sonic's Homing Attack!  
"IMPRESSIVE." Omega told Sonic. "I AM CERTAIN SHADOW WOULD ATTEMPT TO DO THE SAME THING..."  
"Hey! Are we gonna talk, or are we gonna fight?" Sonic asked.  
"VERY WELL... PREPARE YOURSELF, SONIC!" Just after saying that, Omega charged towards Sonic, but the hedgehog avoided the attack with another Quick Step. Omega did a quick u-turn before ramming into Sonic from behind! Once Omega was high enough, he started firing his gatling guns at Sonic's feet, making the hedgehog dance... until large amount of flying cars started zooming in between Sonic and Omega, inturrupting their battle. They both looked around for a fair bit, until Sonic spotted an elevator.  
"Yo, big guy!" He shouted to Omega before pointing at the elevator up above them. After Sonic jumped up to the elevator, Omega flew up to it before it closed on him, denying any drivers the chance to see the fight...

"WARNING: MULTIPLE EGG FLAPPERS DETECTED UP ABOVE." Omega said to Sonic, making the hedgehog look up to see robots high up.  
"We don't have to worry about them for now..." He responded, making Omega aim his gatling guns at Sonic. Just as Omega started firing, Sonic Boosted towards the robot, which blocked any and all bullets that were aimed at him! Omega tried firing more missiles at Sonic, and while he deflected them with his Homing Attack, only one of them hit Omega, while the others impacted the walls of the elevator. As Sonic ran around the elevator and avoided Omega's gunfire, he noticed how close they were getting to the Egg Flappers, giving him an idea... "Okay Omega, you want me? You're gonna have to catch me!" Sonic then started running up the walls in order to land a Homing Attack on the first Egg Flapper. Omega noticed what Sonic was doing as he used the robots as stepping stones... This made Omega fly up and shoot the next Egg Flapper down, but Sonic just bounced off of Omega's head before reaching the top floor of the elevator. "Wait... this seems familiar..."  
"BEYOND THAT DOOR IS ONE OF THIS POWER PLANT'S ENERGY STORAGE TANKS." Omega stated, making Sonic smirk. "WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT?"  
"I've fought in more dangerous places..." Sonic said as he tightened his gloves while approaching the door, which opened to reveal a large room with platforms on the edges, aswell as a red liquid at the bottom of the tank. "Bring it on, tough guy!"

Omega flew in after Sonic jumped, but once the door closed, Sonic felt rumbling from below while Omega detected danger...  
"DANGER: ENERGY WITHIN STORAGE TANK IS RISING." He stated. "USE THE PLATFORMS TO REACH THE TOP." Sonic started jumping, but he quickly noticed that Omega was firing his gatling guns at him!  
"C'mon, you can do better than that!" Teased Sonic as he jumped.  
"YOU'RE RIGHT. I CAN." Omega replied as he retracted his gatling guns, and some of the energy from the tank started to flow into what appeared to be Omega's cannons. Sonic quickly realized this and jumped at the robot, and his Homing Attack resulted in Omega's attacked being cancelled. "YOU HAVE ONLY DELAYED YOUR DEFEAT, SONIC. IT IS ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL MY CHARGE BEAM IS READY TO FIRE." As Sonic jumped and Omega hovered, the energy in the tank was still rising, as was Omega's power levels...  
"Take this!" Shouted Sonic as he landed another Homing Attack on Omega, before he spotted light above him. "Looks like I'm gonna make it out, after all!"  
"I DISAGREE." Omega said to Sonic before firing a massive energy beam from both of his cannons! Sonic raced up the walls of the tank and Quick Stepped out of harm's way before making it outside of the tank! Sonic fell through a portal just before he landed on solid ground, however...

A few minutes later, Modern Sonic returned to the White Space with Omega, who's armor looked pretty burned... "SONIC..." He said to the hedgehog, getting his attention. "I NOW REALIZE HOW YOU HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DEFEAT EGGMAN OVER THE YEARS... YOU ARE GOOD AT THINKING ON YOUR FEET. AND FOR THAT, YOU HAVE MY RESPECT."  
"Well thanks, big guy." Said Modern Sonic, as he extended his hand out to Omega. "If you ever want a rematch, just let me know." Omega then shook Sonic's hand, before he walked away. "Where're you off to?"  
"I MUST REUNITE WITH SHADOW AND ROUGE." Was all Omega said.  
"Well, I guess I'd better catch up to Mini-Me..." Modern Sonic thought as he ran towards the place Classic Sonic was already in...

While his older self was battling Omega, Classic Sonic was racing through the water-filled white palace, smashing through Egg Pawns in the process. At one point, he was pushing a lever around to blow bubbles he later bounced on to get across. The next, he was blasted up by a pillar of water from below so he could take out a few Egg Flappers. Soon, Classic Sonic found himself underwater, and he was being followed by a massive Egg Flapper that kept ramming the wall next to him, causing large blocks to fall from above! Anxious to reach the surface, the young hedgehog began running away from the large robot as fast as he could, but he ended up at a wall that was too high to jump over. Detecting Sonic's presence on the opposite side of the wall, the Egg Flapper rammed into it twice before the third knocked it down and disabled the robot, allowing Sonic to smash it with a Homing Attack!

After Classic Sonic jumped to the surface, he spotted Modern Sonic zooming past him, and ramming through the Egg Pawns in his path! "Now this place looks familiar..." Modern Sonic said to himself as he raced across the water. "I wonder if I'll find her here..." After landing a Homing Attack on an Egg Pawn, Sonic Boosted through a few Egg Flappers while he was grinding... before he dove underwater and Boosted into a water-wheel, causing it to spin around and left Sonic rising up to a higher level, where he eventually re-surfaced. But that's when Sonic spotted a familiar pit that startled him a little... "Huh. I wonder if those platforms are still fall-worthy... only one way to find out!" Sonic jumped from one platform to the next -which all fell the instant he stepped on them- but because the last one was wet, he slipped on it and fell with the platform! Sonic tried jumping for the ledge, but it still wasn't enough...

"Huh? I'm not drowning?" He asked as he realized that his body was above sea level.  
"G'day, Sonic. Nice of ya to drop in." Said a familiar voice. When Sonic sat up, he saw a young raccoon girl standing in front of him, when he also realized they were onboard her waterbike.  
"Marine! Heh, long time, no see!" Sonic exclaimed. "Man, have you got good timing!"  
"Oi, it's not the first time I've saved your skin, mate." She cheekily replied. "Sure is a lotta water 'round here, eh?" Sonic spotted another waterbike that looked familiar not too far away, aswell as a light a little further.  
"Hey, Marine. Whaddya say the two of us race to that light over there?" He challenged. "I'm sure Tails would be happy to see you..."  
"Really? Tails is with you?" Marine asked with great joy in her eyes, making Sonic nod. "Awesome! Bring it on, Sonic!" Sonic jumped from Marine's waterbike over to the other one and started revving its engine. "Just a heads-up, mate... I'm a much better racer than Johnny..."  
"Then this'll be a lot more fun than racing for the Chaos Emeralds!"

Mere seconds later, Sonic and Marine blasted away from where they were, and started racing towards the light portal in front of them. But that's when several Egg Flappers appeared out of nowhere and started hovering in their path!  
"Crikey, where'd these lil' buggers come from?" Marine asked in shock.  
"I'll take care of them." Sonic told her as he Boosted through the Egg Flappers. "You just keep goin' for that portal!" Marine nodded before continuing on her path, leaving Sonic to smashing the robots above the sea. Not long after Marine rode through the light portal, it suddenly turned dark before Sonic followed her. When Marine rolled into the White Space, Cream, Cheese, Modern Tails and Classic Sonic were there waiting.  
"Marine?" Asked Modern Tails, before Marine hugged him tight.  
"Tails! Good to see ya, mate!" She said, as Tails gasped for air.  
"Um, excuse me, but did you happen to see Mr. Sonic in there?" Asked Cream, making Marine let go of Tails and look at Classic Sonic.  
"Well that's him right there, isn't it?" She asked back, making Classic Sonic place his hand over his face.

Modern Sonic Spin Dashed from the dark portal onto a steel circular platform surrounded by cannons and dark clouds.  
"Man, I don't like the look of this dump..." He pointed out before hearing jet engines approaching from below.  
"How dare you!" Bellowed a familiar voice via loudspeaker, getting Sonic's attention. From the dark clouds below emerged a large gold robot armed with a lance and a massive shield. In the robot's central core was Dr. Eggman. "Surely you remember this place, Sonic?"  
"How could I forget where Metal Sonic took your place in your own empire?" Sonic teased, making Eggman very angry.  
"That's it, hedgehog..." He warned as he thrust his lance forward. "Prepare to be skewered!"  
"Bring it on, Eggman!" Said Sonic as he assumed a fighter stance while showing off a cheeky grin...

END OF CHAPTER


	10. Ch10: This World Does Not Exist

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Ten: In His World, This World Does Not Exist_

Eggman began the battle with a vertical slash attack that Modern Sonic slid under. As Sonic and Eggman travelled around the outer ring, several cannons rose up from the deck inside the ring, and started firing missiles at Sonic! "Gah hahaha! What's the matter, Sonic?" Teased Eggman as he stopped slashing at the pursuing hedgehog. "Not willing to fight me without your little buddies?"  
"Nah. I'm just waiting for my window." Sonic replied with a smirk on his face before landing a Homing Attack on the mech's core, making Eggman bounce back a little. This of course, left Sonic wide open for the cannons to hit him, too... While Boosting through whatever missiles he came into contact with, Sonic rammed into Eggman again, making the doctor fly onto the center of the deck. "Heh heh... what's the matter, Eggman? Too scared to take me head on?"  
"If you want to defeat me Sonic, you'll have to come and get me!" Eggman replied as several missiles were fired at Sonic, but he just used them to bounce towards the deck, thanks to his Homing Attack. As Sonic got to the deck, he also landed a Homing Attack on one of the cannons, causing it to malfunction and fire at Eggman's mech! "GAH! What just happened?!"  
"Heh heh, think this cannon needs a little fine tuning, Doc!" Teased Sonic, as he stood on the barrel of the cannon, making Eggman angry.  
"Grr, fine!" The doctor growled as he prepared his mech to charge. "How about... THIS?!" Eggman charged at the cannon that attacked him, but Sonic jumped out of harm's way before the cannon was destroyed. "What? Show yourself, hedgehog!"  
"Heads up!" Sonic shouted from above as he dove down on Eggman's mech's head feet first, before jumping back onto the outer ring.  
"Grr... very clever of you..." Muttered Eggman as he flew over to continue attacking Sonic.

Once Eggman flew in front of Sonic, the doctor attempted to slash at him again, but Sonic slid under or jumped over his attacks. "Let's see what you can do against THIS!" Eggman shouted as he released a vertical smash attack that had no gap between the bottom of it and the floor. Thinking fast, Sonic Boosted towards the slash, which did managed to block the attack, but it stopped Sonic in his tracks... allowing Eggman to ram into the hedgehog! "GAAAH HAHAHA! Not so untouchable now, are you Sonic?"  
"Ngh... hey, nobody's perfect..." Sonic replied as he got to his feet, before Boosting into the mech's core once again! "And you're definately not in the top five who come close." This infuriated Eggman, forcing him to retreat to the center deck once again. This time, Sonic chased after him by jumping and Boosting over to the deck.  
"And just to make sure you don't trick me again..." Said Eggman, before he started destroying cannon on the deck by slashing at them! "Take THIS!" Eggman then charged at Sonic with his mech's lance aimed at the blue hedgehog, but Sonic merely Quick Stepped out of the way at the last second before landing a Homing Attack on the mech's back! "**NO!** Curse you, Sonic!" Using his Egg Mobile, the doctor flew out of the mech as it fell down below the clouds. Once the mech exploded, a Chaos Emerald shot up from the clouds below, and Sonic managed to catch it!  
"Sweet, sweet victory..." He said as he felt the red Emerald in his hand.

A little later, Classic Tails was walking backwards in front of Classic Sonic, Modern Tails, Classic Knuckles, Big and Modern Amy as they approached a dark gate.  
"You've brought back quite a bit of this world!" Exclaimed Classic Tails as everyone looked around while Modern Sonic stepped out of the dark gate with the 5th Chaos Emerald in his hand. "You're doing great, Sonic!" While saying that Classic Tails jumped to high-five Modern Sonic.  
"You mean: You're doing great, **Sonics**, right?" Classic Knuckles pointed out, making Modern Amy hold her head in confusion. "Ohh... I'll never get used to that..." She groaned before a rumbling sound was heard, making them all look up to see the black monster emerge from a dark portal before flying down towards them!  
"Watch out!" Shouted Modern Sonic as they all ducked and shielded their eyes before it swooped over them! The beast then spotted what appeared to be a lifeless Chaos Emerald floating above a whited-out entrance to another location... but what it charged at the Emerald, it was stopped by a barrier just before it touched the Emerald! The beast then flew back into another dark portal, leaving the White Space.

"Hmm, that monster sure didn't like _that_ Emerald..." Big pointed out. "Well, those babies have come in handy in the past..." Added Modern Sonic as he revealed the red Emerald again. "I think this is the 5th, so..."  
"We need that Emerald!" Classic & Modern Tails said to each other as Modern Sonic put the Chaos Emerald back.  
"Sonic, you guys should go over there and check it out!" Said Classic Tails. "I bet you can bring that Chaos Emerald back, just like you brought back all of us!"  
"And I bet you double that we're gonna need ALL SEVEN Emeralds." Added Modern Tails, which made Modern Sonic chuckle and Classic Sonic smirk before they walked away from the dark gate.  
"You guys have your work cut out for you..." Classic Tails told them with genuine concern in his voice, making both Sonics turn back.  
"An adventure's no fun if it's too easy!" Modern Sonic pointed out just before he and Classic Sonic bumped their fists together.

A few minutes later, both Sonics arrive at a city in ruins; slanted skyscrapers with shattered glass, broken-and-burnt roadways with beaten-up cars -some of which were on fire- little to no life in the area. All of this was surrounded by fire and lava. Modern Sonic couldn't believe his eyes, as he saw the devastation before him and Classic Sonic. Classic Sonic eventually got his older self's attention by elbowing him in the leg. "Huh?" Asked Modern Sonic, before Classic Sonic pointed to the city with his eyes wide open in shock, then held his hands up, as if he was asking a question. "Beats me, buddy. I've _never_ seen this place before... (although it **does** seem kinda familiar...)" Just then, a group of four-legged beasts that seemed to be composed of molten lava just jumped out from underground! While both Sonics were shocked at first, they both smirked before Classic Sonic Spin Dashed into two of them, while Modern Sonic took out another two with a Homing Attack! Classic Sonic then suggested that they split up to cover more ground, and Modern Sonic responded with a thumbs up.

Classic Sonic ran across what road he could, before jumping over lava and bouncing off flying creatures that seemed to resemble the four-legged beast he encountered earlier. Running into a large building, Classic Sonic discovered a number of craters that spewed fire every few seconds, but he managed to avoid them easily. Once exiting the same building, he was hit by a very hot wind! While looking around, the young hedgehog spotted a large firey tornado closeby! Not fearing the firey tornado, Classic Sonic jumping off of floating platforms that seemed to drift into the wind currents once he jumped off of them. This wasn't a completely harmless run however, as lava-covered worms were spitting lavaballs at him from nearby. Soon, there was a worm blocking Classic Sonic's passage, and the firey tornado was closing in... just after the worm spat a lavaball at him, Classic Sonic jumped to avoid the attack, before landing a Homing Attack that defeated the creature, allowing him to run into the building in front of him. Watching Classic Sonic was a silver hedgehog, who seemed suspicious of our young hero...  
"Was that Sonic?" He asked himself. "Or was it just some **fake** sent to find the Chaos Emeralds?"

Meanwhile, Modern Sonic began his half of the journey by grinding on a rail, while ducking under and jumping over lavaballs being thrown at him by flying creatures.  
"Man, the whole city's on fire..." He said to himself as he started running on a road, before taking out firey worms with Homing Attacks. "I wonder why I don't remember this place..." Modern Sonic then run into a building that had a number of rocky platforms on top of pillars of lava. Not even thinking twice about it, the older hedgehog hopped from one to the next... until he reached a dead-end. It was at that moment that Sonic looked down and spotted an opening, and got an idea... he started stomping on the rock, which resulted in it moving down low enough for Sonic to slide into the passage before the pillar blasted up again due to pressure! "Phew! That was close..." Modern then came to a small room with several floors, and an opening on top. Soon, the lava started pouring into the room, making Sonic jump from one level to another in order to reach the top. Once he jumped out of the building, Sonic leapt up to avoid the lava, but quickly shielded his eyes from the glass that shattered from a building above him. Just before the lava eruption caught up with him, Sonic rolled into the building and ran up to the top floor, where he spotted a firey tornado in the distance...

"That's where I gotta go..." He thought out loud. "I'm sure of it." Sonic then leapt out of the building, and onto a road that seemed stable enough for him to run across. However, the tornado started throwing all sorts of debris his way; rocks, cars, lavaballs... "Whoa... that tornado's a moving junkyard!" While Modern Sonic Quick Stepped out of harm's way, he also Boosted through any creature that was in front of him... until he came across a familiar face; a female cat with pyrokinetic abilities. "Blaze!"  
"Sonic!" Exclaimed the cat as she and Modern Sonic approached each other. "Are you all right?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Modern Sonic replied as Classic Sonic met the two, confusing Blaze. "Long story. Anyway, do you know anything about this place?"  
"Too much..." Said Blaze as she walked over to a railing that allowed her to look at the firey tornado as she leaned on it. "Being back in Crisis City has let bad memories resurface... I'm actually surprised that you don't remember being here, Sonic." Hearing this, both Sonics were confused.  
"Uhh... I'm not followin' you." Said Modern Sonic. "You're sayin' I've been here before?" Blaze nodded in response, making Modern Sonic think. "Then why don't I remember this place?"  
"Because someone or something has manipulated with time and space..." Said a voice that both Blaze and Modern Sonic recognized. At that moment, a certain silver hedgehog jumped down to their level, and raised his hand at Classic Sonic. "And I'm pretty sure it has something to do with this impostor!"  
"And just whaddya think you're doin' _this_ time, Silver?" Asked Modern Sonic, stepping in front of Classic Sonic.  
"Get out of my way, Sonic." Silver told Modern Sonic. "That hedgehog behind you is the one behind all of this! And I'm going to prove it!"  
"Oh, you can prove it, all right... by knockin' **me** out, first!" Said Modern Sonic, challenging Silver.  
"Fine. Let's see just how tough you are, Sonic!"  
"Bring it on!" When Modern Sonic raced across the road and Silver hovered after him, Blaze couldn't help but sigh in disappointment.  
"It seems like Silver doesn't remember much about me, either..." She said, before Classic Sonic held her hand in friendship, making Blaze smile at him.

While Modern Sonic ran along the road, he looked back to see a lot of cars being thrown at him, causing him to jump and Quick Step out of harm's way before Boosting ahead! Responsible for the cars was Silver, who was floating behind Modern Sonic.  
"Just you wait, Sonic..." He said as he used his Psychokinesis to pick up another car before flying after Sonic. "I'll prove it to you..." Once Silver got in front of Sonic, he threw the car at the blue hedgehog, but Sonic bounced off of it using his Homing Attack, before landing a hit on Silver with the same move! "All right, how about this?" Silver then used his powers to pick up a number of cars in order to pile them up to resemble a battering ram of some sort, before throwing it at Sonic! The blue hedgehog merely yawned at Silver's attack before jumping on top of it, running across it, and hitting Silver with another Homing Attack! "Grr... still as cocky as ever..." Silver then gathered a few containers with his Psychokinesis which he used in an attempt to flatten Sonic! But, it failed!  
"C'mon, Silver... is that all you got?" Teased Sonic, making Silver angry before he shaped a horizontal wave of psychic energy in front of him, getting Sonic's attention. Silver then threw the wave at Sonic, but while the blue hedgehog jumped over it without any trouble, the silver hedgehog threw a vertical wave of psychic energy at Sonic, which actually hit him!  
"Now's my chance!" Silver said to himself before warping out of Sonic's sight.

"Wait... where'd the walking paradox go?" Asked Sonic as he continued running along the road, only to realize that the cars in front of him were picked up by Silver's Psychokinesis and were being pulled behind him. When Sonic looked back, he saw Silver holding a massive ball of wrecked cars, singed billboards, and other damaged objects above his head! "Whoa, boy!"  
"Take THIS!" Silver shouted as he dropped the ball, which started rolling towards Sonic! Silver then warped in front of Sonic again to throw more waves of psychic energy at the blue hedgehog as he got closer. Anticipating Silver's attacks, Sonic managed to Quick Step past the vertical waves and jump over the horizontal waves, before ramming into Silver with one last Homing Attack! This caused Silver to fall behind, causing the junkball to come crashing down on top of him!

After the dust from the junkball subsided, Blaze and the Sonics arrived to dig Silver out of where he was last seen. Eventually, the three of them found Silver exhausted and dirty under the rubble, making Blaze and Modern Sonic help him out.  
"Hey..." Said Modern Sonic, getting Silver's attention. "I'll admit... you have gotten stronger... but why are you picking on my past self?" After Modern Sonic said that while pointing at Classic Sonic, realization suddenly hit Silver harder than Modern Sonic did.  
"Oh... gee, I-I'm sorry, Sonic..." He said, feeling guilty. "I-I was just so focused on finding who was responsible for this, and then I found the younger you... and I thought-"  
"Heh, Silver... still as naive as I remember..." Said Blaze, getting the attention of all three hedgehogs. "I now realize why only I seem to remember things that no one else does... after I sealed a firey monster within me, something must've happened to the timeline... and for some reason, I was unaffected."  
"I _guess_ that'd explain why I don't remember this place, even though it looks kinda familiar..." Said Modern Sonic.  
"It might seem familiar Sonic, because of that other dimension with the Ifrit..." Silver said, making Modern Sonic remember another firey city with a dragon-like creature inside it. It was then that Blaze approached Silver, before a light portal appeared.  
"Silver... I do wish we had more time together than what I remember..." She said as Classic Sonic ran into the portal.  
"But Blaze... we met at Eggman's amusement park..." Silver told her, but she shook her head.  
"Perhaps it is that way for you..." Blaze replied as Modern Sonic started slowly walking towards the portal. "But I can still remember the two of us fighting Iblis like it was yesterday..." Blaze then smiled at Silver before running after the Sonics. Confused, Silver decided to chase after Blaze...

Seconds later, Blaze and Silver followed both Sonics back into White Space, where three young people were waiting for them.  
"Chao Chao!" Cried Cheese, pointing Cream and Marine to Blaze's direction.  
"Blaze!" They both shouted in excitement before hugging their mutual friend. Silver and Modern Sonic both chuckled as they witnessed this, until Silver felt a tap on his shoulder.  
"It's been a while... Silver." Said a familiar voice to Silver, but he didn't see anybody when he turned around... until a purple chameleon appeared in front of him.  
"Espio!" Silver exclaimed, happy to see his friend again, even though Modern Sonic was confused, as was Classic Sonic, but Modern Sonic merely shrugged it off.  
"C'mon, Classic Me." He said to his younger self. "We've got another place to check out... and this one I remember!" Both Sonics started walking towards another town-like area, except this one seemed different from the rest... but unlike Crisis City, this one seemed different in a good way...

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Ch11: From Spagonia to Space

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Eleven: From Spagonia to Space_

Both Classic and Modern Sonic arrived in a town that seemed all too familiar to Modern Sonic; a large town with basic buildings bunched together, aswell as a university on the edge of town, and a large clock tower in the center.  
"Spagonia... Man, I haven't been here since..." Muttered Modern Sonic as he got out a grey ring with some sort of green jewel on one of its sides, making him sigh. Classic Sonic noticed this and stood in front of the older hedgehog to get his attention. "Hm? Oh, I'm okay. Just having another flashback, I guess... Hmm... I wonder if Pickle's still teaching over at the university..." Just before Modern Sonic was about to move, he and Classic Sonic both spotted a familiar box-shaped airship that came into view. "Eggman's Flying Battery?! I thought me & Knux took out that floating trash-heap years ago!" Classic Sonic then pointed to some bulky robots storming the streets, giving Modern Sonic an idea... "Okay, buddy. How 'bout you go after that ship, while I deal with the 'bot invasion?" Classic Sonic nodded in agreement before the two of them split up.

Classic Sonic began by running through the street that he thought would lead him to the Flying Battery, but he ended up at a dead-end until he realized he could bounce off of one of Eggman's robots to run on one of the rooftops in order to catch a ride on a gondola. After jumping off of the gondola, Sonic started climbing up the university building, taking out what robots he could. Once he reached the top, a large barrel started rolling down towards him, making the young hedgehog run down a slope that led into a cellar of some sort. While Classic Sonic got in with little trouble, the barrel sealed the entrance, making it impossible for Sonic to jump back out. As he began jumping underground and taking out more robots, the young hedgehog was wondering how his older self was doing...

Meanwhile, Modern Sonic was Boosting through the streets of Spagonia to take out what robots were around. "Well, at least I'm not doin' this at night..." He said to himself as he started running across the orange rooftops. "Clearing this place of robots oughta be a lot faster with another me around here." Then Modern Sonic spotted a familiar-looking ship in front of him. "The Flying Battery? Where's Mini-Me?" Before his question was answered, the Flying Battery started dropping spiked red barrels down towards Modern Sonic. "Whoa! Well, I guess I'd better pick up the slack." Modern Sonic said as he started Quick Stepping to dodge the barrels as he chased after the Flying Battery. "I just hope Classic Me's bashin' more 'bots right now... hey, where d'you think you're going?" The Flying Battery started ascending because the buildings were too tall for it to fly through, but Modern Sonic jumped through them with out any trouble. When Sonic landed, he took a quick look around to find the Flying Battery, only to realize where it was going... "It's headed for Spagonia U... not on my watch!" Jumping onto a large bridge, Modern Sonic continued his chase after the ship, but more flying robots appeared between them, and they started firing green lasers at Sonic, which he Quick Stepped to avoid! The Flying Battery then started dropping more bulky robots in Sonic's path, but he Boosted through them so they would be sent flying into the flying robots, destroying both robots in the process! Modern Sonic kept doing this to take out the flying robots, before sending the ground robots to attack the Flying Battery, aswell! Eventually, the ship started flying away from the bridge, making Modern Sonic stop in his tracks to wipe the sweat from his forehead. "Phew! It's changing course." Also at that moment, Classic Sonic suddenly jumped out of the bridge and raced after the Flying Battery. "And it looks like Past Me's back in the game, too. I guess I'd better start takin' out the rest of Eggman's robo-cronies..."

At that moment, Classic Sonic started running after the Flying Battery once again, only to realize that it seemed to be damaged since he last saw it, since it had a lot of dents and burns on the back of the ship. Soon, Classic Sonic arrived at the base of the clock tower, only to realize that the Flying Battery wasn't very far from it, making the young hedgehog start racing up the clock tower. Once Classic Sonic reached the clock face, he spotted some small flying robots around the face, and they started firing at him! After dodging most of their attacks, Classic Sonic Spin Dashed up to the center of the clock face and started spinning again, causing the hands of the clock to move in different directions before a loud bell was heard. This resulted in the clock face popping out of its frame, and swinging right into the front of the Flying Battery, crippling the ship in the process! Classic Sonic took this chance to board the ship, and Spin Dash through its interior, giving it even more damage! When Classic Sonic jumped out of the ship, a certain green crocodile followed him out as the ship started to explode.

Classic Sonic and the crocodile landed just as the ship was completely destroyed, and Modern Sonic approached them. "Vector... what were you doing up there?" Modern Sonic asked the crocodile.  
"Ahh, I was looking for some info about this whole situation." Vector replied. "And I figured, why not go straight to the source?"  
"I'm probably gonna regret this, but did you find anything?"  
"Nah... but I've got a hunch that someone or some**thing** is controlling that monster that brought us all here, y'know?" This made Classic Sonic think, but Modern Sonic just shrugged it off as two light portals suddenly appeared before them and Vector.  
"I've seen creeps like this before." Modern Sonic pointed out as they all walked towards the portals. "And like Chaos & Dark Gaia, this thing's smart enough not to listen to someone else..."  
"I think your little buddy over there thinks otherwise, Sonic." Said Vector, referring to Classic Sonic.  
"Well, we don't know for sure. Listen, you'll find Espio through there." Modern Sonic told Vector, before pointing towards the other portals with lights, stars and tropical trees. "We'll take this one."

After seeing Vector off, both Sonics ventured into the multi-coloured portal, where they found themselves in a familiar amusement park in space; rides galore in a tropical setting complete with trees, aswell as a light-blue barrier around the park, with the barrier being clear enough to get a nice close-up view of the blue planet below. Seeing this place, Classic Sonic was amazed, while Modern Sonic felt a little awkward... "Don't get too excited, little dude..." Modern Sonic told his younger self. "This place might look pretty awesome, but remember... EGGMAN built this place. And that's no good..."  
"_Welcome to Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park! Here you can find breath-taking views from our giant Ferris wheel, amazing deals in the shopping mall, and constant risks of bodily harm._" Hearing Eggman's voice via loudspeaker, Classic Sonic shuddered.  
"Sure, Eggman and his goons built this park..." Yelled a familiar voice to Modern Sonic, as he and Classic Sonic also heard what sounded a jet engine approaching them. Suddenly, a green hawk riding an airboard styled after him flew in and started hovering above the hedgehogs! "But there's plenty of stuff he's built that've made some pretty neat racetracks."

"Jet?!" Asked Modern Sonic, seeming shocked at the hawk's appearence. "What're **you** doing here?"  
"Hey, I got thrown into this place just like everything and everybody else, Sonic the Hedgehog." Jet replied. "Y'know, I've been watching you throughout your whole journey in this world. And I've gotta say, you and Baby Sonic over there have been lookin' pretty slow..." This comment angered both blue hedgehogs. So much so that Classic Sonic started walking towards Jet. "Ha! Think you can beat me, little boy blue?" Modern Sonic held his hand in front of Classic Sonic before the little hedgehog got too angry.  
"Why don't you go exploring?" Modern Sonic asked his younger self. "We'll catch up." Classic Sonic merely shrugged before taking Modern Sonic's advice, and running deeper into the park.  
"_Please feel free to fill out a brief survey after your visit. Your opinions matter to us... unless you didn't have fun, then we don't care._"  
"What d'you want, Jet?" Asked Modern Sonic.  
"Same thing I've always wanted from you, Sonic..." Jet replied, before pointing towards the Ferris wheel. "To beat you in a race! So how 'bout it? First one to the other side of park gets the title of fastest thing alive!"  
"All right..." Modern Sonic started before spotting some fireworks on the other side of the park. "When the next set of fireworks go off, it's on."  
"Lookin' forward to it!" While Modern Sonic got down on all fours to get himself ready to take off, Jet lowered himself in order to get one of his feet on the ground...

As Jet and Modern Sonic prepared to race, Classic Sonic began his run through the park by racing under platforms with Egg Pawns holding WELCOME signs.  
"_We here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park consider ourselves the universe's first fully green amusement park! Although the green is from all the nausea and vomiting, but still, green is green._" Said Eggman via another PA announcement, making Classic Sonic poked his tongue out in disgust before stopping in front of a strange red lifeform sealed within a capsule. "_Please do not be concerned if you encounter any screaming aliens. The screams are how they communicate. Really! I promise._" Not believing Eggman for a second, the young hedgehog jumps into the capsule, breaking it and releasing the alien which happily flew into Classic Sonic's body! While shocked at what just happened, Sonic quickly felt a new power rising up within him just before he spotted a group of Spinners above him. "_Please refrain from teasing the robots, as they are very sensitive, and require expensive maintenance._" Hearing this, Classic Sonic smirk before his body started glowing red and was set on fire. **BURST!** Suddenly, Classic Sonic was nothing more than a large fireball that was bouncing up towards the Spinners. After a brief charge, Classic Sonic caused all of the Spinners around him to be engulfed in a massive explosion!

Once the area was clear, the alien flew out of Classic Sonic and waved at him before flying away. Classic Sonic waved back before Spin Dashing up a wall to higher ground, where more Egg Pawns were gathered around another red alien sealed within a capsule. "_No aliens were harmed in the creation of this park. They were all harmed __**after**__ the park was created._" Classic Sonic Spin Dashed through half of the Egg Pawns, before using his Homing Attack on the rest and on the capsule, smashing it and releasing the alien. Moments later, Sonic and the alien came across some sort of Ferris wheel with only one spot to sit. Sonic jumped onto the platform, but nothing happened. Once the alien flew into him however, the young hedgehog got an idea... **BURST!** Once Sonic was nothing but a fireball again, the ride suddenly activated, and started spinning Sonic around before throwing him into a breakable wall! But the ride didn't stop there, as Sonic came into contact with another ride of the same nature, but it was on a different angle, and threw him down to the ground below, making him destroy whatever robot was in his path! Once the alien flew out of him, Classic Sonic came across some fireworks being fired from below, and they were bigger than him! When he grabbed onto one, it exploded seconds later before he grabbed hold of another one, and another, and another... until he reached the top, where the rest of the fireworks exploded as he landed on solid ground. "_Please refrain from foiling evil schemes, plots, and/or plans while inside the park. Foiling is strictly prohibited._" After hearing that announcement, Classic Sonic just started laughing to himself.

Meanwhile, Jet and Modern Sonic were still waiting for the fireworks, when they both heard another announcement... "_Would Sonic the Hedgehog please report to the security office? Sonic the Hedgehog, please report to the security office. We've found your... um... your keys! Yes, that's it, we've found your keys! No need to be ready for a trap, since we only want to return your keys!_" Eggman said in the announcement, making Sonic groan.  
"Well? What're you waiting for, Sonic the Hedgehog?" Asked Jet, sounding cocky.  
"I'm not buyin' that... and I didn't the last time I was here, either..." Sonic replied. "Besides, if you think that I'm gonna bail on this race just to get my 'keys,' you got another thing coming, bird-boy..."  
"Meh. I wasn't expecting an easy win, anyway." Jet told Sonic.

Once both Sonic and Jet spotted the fireworks go off in the distance, they blasted away from where they started and began racing through the park as fast as they could! But Jet had an idea of how to slow Sonic down... "Whoops, I slipped!" He shouted as he leaned over to knock Sonic off of the path! Sonic managed to land on a rail that he started grinding on, but Jet didn't seem too concerned... "So long, chump!" Once Jet zoomed out of Sonic's sight, he got so angry that he Boosted across the rail. He was so focused on Jet in fact, that he didn't even noticed that he Boosted through a capsule, releasing a cyan-coloured alien! It wasn't until the alien flew into Sonic that noticed something different, yet familiar...  
"What? When'd I pick up one of you guys?" He said to himself, before spotting a group of cyan diamonds in the starry sky, making him smirk. "Here's where I catch up, Jet..." Just moments after Sonic's body started glowing cyan -**LASER!**- he blasted through the diamonds, before landing back on the path next to Jet, and returning to his normal self as the alien flew out of his body. "Thanks, buddy!"  
"What?! How'd you catch up so fast?!" Jet angrily asked as Sonic high-fived the alien before it flew away.  
"You didn't hear? I've got friends in space, dude..." After saying that, Sonic Boosted away from Jet, making the hawk angry as he chased after the older hedgehog.

"_Please feel free to leave all valuables in your vehicle during your stay here at Eggman's Incredible Interstellar Amusement Park, as they will be perfectly safe. In no way will roaming bands of robots break into your vehicle._" Hearing this, Modern Sonic merely scoffed.  
"Heh, yeah right." While mocking Eggman however, he failed to notice that he wasn't moving, even though he was running. "Huh? What's goin' on?"  
"Hey Sonic, remember _this?_" Asked Jet as he caught up to Sonic and showed him a certain ring-shaped stone that made Sonic's eyes widen.  
"That's one of those gravity-changing stones." He pointed out. "But how? That rebel robot of Eggman's stole all five, and we trashed it!"  
"I guess whatever brought us here affected everything in our history." Jet suspected.  
"I don't care, since I've finally got the power to beat you in a race! AHH HAHAHA!" Sonic growled in anger as he floated in zero gravity, while Jet zoomed away. At that moment, another cyan alien appeared in Sonic's sight, giving him an idea...  
"Hey, you!" He called to the alien, getting his attention. It started talking to him in a language he didn't understand. "Ugh, I wish I had Tails' translator... LISTEN, CAN YOU, GET ME, OUT OF HERE?" The alien responded by flying into Sonic's body, giving him that power again. "Wasn't what I was goin' for, but I'll take it." **LASER!** Sonic blasted along the path, quickly catching up to Jet before bouncing off of more cyan diamonds that sent him further ahead!  
"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Jet yelled when he noticed that both Sonics were at the other side of the park.

"Sorry Jet... YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" Modern Sonic mocked as both he and Classic Sonic formed an eight with their legs as they ran in place, making Jet stomp on the ground as a light portal appeared behind the hedgehogs.  
"Grr... this isn't over, Sonic the Hedgehog..." Jet grumbled as he walked towards the portal. "I'll beat you eventually, and my title as the Legendary Wind Master is gonna mean something again!"  
"Whatever." Said Modern Sonic before the portal vanished with Jet inside, making Classic Sonic panic. "Relax, buddy. We'll find another way back to the White Space." Just as Modern Sonic said that, a shuttle-like ship landed near them with Eggman's face on the front of it. As the door opened, another announcement was made from inside the shuttle...  
"_Next stop, Planet Wisp. This attraction is currently off-limits as it is still under construction and may not be dangerous enough for visitors yet._" This made Modern Sonic tap on Classic Sonic's head.  
"I betcha this is where we need to go next..." He told his younger self, before another announcement was made from outside the shuttle...  
"_Would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken into._" Hearing this, both Sonics started laughing as they boarded the shuttle, because they both knew who that hovercar belonged to. "_Repeat, would the owner of a white hovercar shaped like an egg please report to the front desk? Your car has been broken in- Wait a minute, what the heck?!_"

END OF CHAPTER


	12. Ch12: Riding on the Right Colours

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Twelve: Riding on the Right Colours_

The Egg Shuttle began it's flight towards Planet Wisp from Tropical Resort, with both Sonics sitting onboard the ship. "_Welcome aboard the Egg Shuttle, offering light-speed access to each of the park's attractions! Perfect for jittery visitors with no attention span to spare on getting there._" Said Eggman over the intercom, before the ship started accelerating to a high-speed that Classic Sonic wasn't expecting. Modern Sonic however, yawned during the experience.  
"Wake me when we get there..." He told his younger self. But Classic Sonic shook him almost instantly, making Modern Sonic look out the window to see the planet Classic Sonic was pointing at; a mostly green planet filled with life. "Huh. That's weird. I'd have thought we'd see- wait, what's that?" Both Sonics spotted a large black monster they recognized appeared from a dark portal, approaching the planet!  
"_If you experience explosive decompression, please try to avoid staining the seat cushions. Those things are expensive!_"  
"Looks like I was right, after all." Said Modern Sonic, as Classic Sonic cracked his knuckles. "I knew there'd be a reason to come here!"

A few minutes later, both Sonics jumped out of the Egg Shuttle as it flew towards the construction site in the distance. The hedgehogs landed in a grassy land filled with flat-top trees, fresh water, and all sorts of Wisps. "Hey, guys!" Said Modern Sonic as he waved to the Wisps, who waved back. Even though they seemed confused to see TWO Sonics... "Well, if I know how monsters work, that thing'll probably attack Eggman's construction site first. Let's meet up there." Classic Sonic agreed with Modern Sonic's suggestion before they both ran off in seperate directions towards the construction site...

Classic Sonic started running through the tall grass and flowers, only to run into an Egg Pawn wearing a hardhat and holding a pickaxe. After Sonic got up the robot tried swinging at him with its pickaxe, but Sonic Spin Dashed through the robot before it could strike! Jumping up onto a small-yet-steep hill, Sonic was spotted by an Egg Pawn standing on a treetop at the same height. That Egg Pawn threw its pickaxe at Sonic, but the young hedgehog hopped off of the hill and started rolling down it, charging through every Egg Pawn in his path! Until he ran face-first into the wall of the construction site...  
"_Attention guests. If you can hear this message, you are trespassing in an area still under renovation. If you are not a robot, please return to the main park areas and ignore anything evil you might have seen here. Thank you._" Said Eggman via loudspeaker, making Classic Sonic angry. Especially since he couldn't find a way into the building... that's when a pink, spiked Wisp started flying around the young hedgehog. The alien pointed at himself, before flying into the wall, making the young hedgehog realize that it was stuck there, giving him an idea... once the Wisp pushed itself out of the wall, it noticed that Classic Sonic was pointing at it, aswell as his stomach. This gave the alien the signal it needed to fly into the young hedgehog. Almost instantly after, Classic Sonic started glowing a bright pink -**SPIKES!**- before turning into a pink ball of spikes! After spinning in place for a second or two, Classic Sonic used his new form to dash up the wall, and eventually into the building!

Further into the building, Classic Sonic was in his normal form with another pink Wisp behind him, when they spotted a number of different sized gears on seperate rails. Also in the area were about five capsules, and all of them had pink Wisps within them. The young hedgehog knew what he had to do... after absorbing the Wisp he had with him -**SPIKES!**- Sonic began spinning on gear-after-gear in order to lower a platform down to his level. While an armed Egg Pawn was standing on it, Sonic made quick work of it with a Homing Attack before changing back into his standard form and continuing forward...

Meanwhile, Modern Sonic began running through the same tall grass and flowers, which made him feel pretty good.  
"Man, I never get tired of running around this place..." He said before spotting some Egg Pawns. "Could do without the Egg-upation, though..." After Sonic made quick work of the Egg Pawns, he jumped onto a treetop overlooking the area before Boosting down to charge through more Egg Pawns. After arriving at a hill in front of a waterfall, Sonic realized that the construction site was right above him. "Darn. The walls aren't even close enough for me to Wall Jump up there..."  
"_Attention guests. If you can hear this message, you are trespassing in an area still under renovation. If you are not a robot, please return to the main park areas and ignore anything evil you might have seen here. Thank you._" Said Eggman via loudspeaker, as an orange, rocket-shaped Wisp flew into Sonic's view, giving him an idea... "Heard that one before too, Doc." Modern Sonic pointed out before the orange Wisp flew into his body. "Got anything else to say before I blast into this dump?" "_Some displacement of indigenous aliens and destruction of natural resources may occur. Eggman Enterprises not responsible._" Eggman quickly said via loudspeaker, making Sonic shurg before he started turning bright orange... **ROCKET!** Sonic was suddenly turned into an orange rocket that blasted up into Eggman's construction site, smashing through the barriers to do it!

"Heh heh. Piece of cake." Modern Sonic said with a cocky grin on his face after the orange Wisp flew out of him. But Sonic also caught the attention of a certain bee who was caged up above him...  
"Sonic! Up here!" Shouted a young voice, making Sonic look up.  
"Charmy? How'd you get up there?" Asked Sonic. "You got me." Charmy replied. "One minute I was cheering for Vector while he was having an eating contest with Big... and the next, I'm here in this stinky cage! Think you can get me out?" Looking around, Sonic spotted an orange Wisp in a capsule.  
"No problem. Just stick to a side so I don't ram into ya." Charmy did as Sonic told him while the older hedgehog freed the Wisp in the capsule. "Ready?"  
"Yeah..." **ROCKET!** When Sonic changed into an orange rocket again, he not only broke Charmy's cage, but he also blasted through the ceiling, where he changed back to his standard form just in time to see some Egg Pawns riding some platforms moving along a path of some sort. "Phew, I was scared because something trapped me, but now I'm free! I'm a free bee, free bee, free bee! Wheee!" Sonic also spotted a light portal down below.  
"Listen Charmy, think you can fly into that light down there?"  
"No! No, I won't got into the light! Not even you can make me, Sonic!" Charmy screamed as he flew like a crazy man all around Sonic.  
"Charmy, relax. It's just where our friends are hanging out while we're stuck here. That includes Espio and Vector."  
"Oh, OK." Without saying another word, Charmy flew into the portal before it disappeared, allowing Sonic to hitch a ride on a platform the lead him to the top, where he jumped into another light portal...

Walking out of the entrance to Planet Wisp back into White Space, Modern Sonic waved at Classic Sonic who approached him, before something started shining a cyan colour. "Dude! There's the Emerald!" Modern Sonic pointed out before the cyan Chaos Emerald flew towards another dark gate and started hovering above it. After Modern Sonic pointed to the Emerald, he and Classic Sonic started running towards it. As they were running, Classic Sonic looked over at Modern Sonic, who had a smirk on his face. When Modern Sonic jumped, Classic Sonic stopped to see what his older self was doing. Once he was in range, Modern Sonic Boosted towards the cyan Chaos Emerald, grabbing it and shocking Classic Sonic in the process! "Pretty slick move, huh?" Classic Sonic responded by twirling around before giving Modern Sonic a thumbs-up.  
"I told you I'd be back, Sonic the Hedgehog..." Said a familiar voice that both hedgehogs recognized, but neither of them could see where it came from. All of a sudden, a green blur came out of nowhere and snatched the Chaos Emerald from Modern Sonic's hand! When both Sonic looked towards a portal filled with dark clouds, they also saw Jet the Hawk floating in front of it, holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand! "...and I meant it."  
"Jet! Gimme back that Chaos Emerald!" Modern Sonic shouted, as both hedgehogs showed their teeth to the green hawk in anger, making Jet laugh.  
"You want this Emerald, Sonic?" Jet asked before pointing at Modern Sonic. "Then you're gonna have to fight me for it!" After saying that, Jet flew into the portal with the Chaos Emerald, making the Sonics follow him. But once Modern Sonic jumped through, the portal closed shut on Classic Sonic, making the young hedgehog fall flat on his face!

Following Jet into the portal, Modern Sonic arrived on a familiar floating island with a large temple in the center...  
"What? Babylon Garden?" Sonic asked as he stood underneath the starting line. "I thought I was gonna kick your butt in a ring, Jet, not on a racetrack!" Not hearing a response, Sonic shrugged and decided to run along the track. Just before Sonic got too far away, Jet flew past, making Sonic trip over his own feet. "Oh, we're gonna fight, Sonic..." Jet said to Sonic as he flew back towards the hedgehog. "But we're gonna do this MY way! Catch me if you can, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Jet then zoomed away on his airboard while cackling.  
"Grr... here goes nothin'..." Sonic said to himself before he raced after Jet.

About a minute later, Sonic caught up to Jet with little to no trouble. It then that Jet decided to be cheeky, and did a twirl on his board, leaving a small tornado behind him. Sonic managed to avoid this by Quick Stepping out of harm's way. Not impressed, Jet drops three more tornadoes in different parts of the track, but Sonic avoided them all with the Quick Step!  
"Hmph. Not bad, but let's see just how fast your reflexes are!" Jet teased before turning his board around in order to charge at Sonic! _Right_ before Jet came into contact with Sonic, the hedgehog avoided the hawk's attack with another Quick Step! This made Sonic jump around in order to look back at Jet while running backwards.  
"C'mon, you can do better than that, Jet!" Sonic teased back, unaware that Jet was turning around in order to charge back towards Sonic! Sonic jumped at the last second, leaving Jet to look around in confusion, before Sonic hit him in the back of the head with a Homing Attack!  
"Ha! Is that the best you can do? You're a worse fighter than you are a racer!" Jet zoomed further ahead before grabbing onto one of the Babylonian ships flying around Babylon Garden.  
"You're not getting away from me with a Chaos Emerald _this_ time!" Sonic warned before he jumped onto a second Babyonian ship that was luckily following the ship Jet grabbed.

Both Jet and Sonic landed in another part of Babylon Garden, where Jet revealed the same ring-shaped rock that he used to disable Sonic at Tropical Resort... "Oh no, you're not using that thing on me again!" Sonic said as he continued to follow Jet.  
"Nah, I've got bigger and better ideas for the Ark of the Cosmos..." Jet replied before aiming the hand the ring was around at a building, which disrupted the gravity around it enough to pick it up from where it was built! "All right, Sonic the Hedgehog, now you'll see... MY TRUE POWER!" As Jet yelled, he threw the building at Sonic!  
"WHOA!" Exclaimed Sonic as the building flew over Jet and towards him! From Jet's point of view, the building looked like had collasped over Sonic... until the blue hedgehog was seen Boosting through it! "Yeah. And **that's** what I can do without the Chaos Emeralds..." Jet then got angry and used his Ark of the Cosmos to grab a large chunk of a building, and threw it at Sonic, only for the hedgehog to bounce off of it with a Homing Attack! "Is that the best you can do? You're a worse fighter than you are a racer!"  
"Grrr... ENOUGH!" Jet screamed as his used the Ark of the Cosmos to disrupt the gravity around Sonic. "You've humiliated me for the last time, Sonic the Hedgehog! And if I can't beat you in a race... then I'll beat you in this fight!" As Jet flew a fair enough distance away, all Sonic could do was float as he watched Jet turn around to charge into him. While Jet was very angry, Sonic still had a smirk on his face...  
"NOW!" _Right_ before Jet's attack came into contact, Sonic broke through the gravity field and his Jet with one single Homing Attack! This attack caused Jet to fall off of his board, while Sonic walked towards him, feeling smug.

"Yeah... I'll take that Chaos Emerald, now." He said, but Jet suddenly looked worried.  
"The Ark of the Cosmos... it's gone!" Jet said, loud enough for Sonic to hear.  
"What? But where did it-?" Sonic's question was inturrupted when everything around him and Jet suddenly turned dark. When they both looked back, they saw five Arks of the Cosmos in the center of Babylon Garden's core, just before they generated a black hole, which started sucking everything in!  
"The Lightless Black... it's back!" Jet exclaimed, getting angry again.  
"Okay Jet, wanna chance to redeem yourself?" Asked Sonic, feeling confident. "Let's have a no-holds-barred race to see who can escape this black hole first!" Jet had a little think about Sonic's proposal...  
"Let's go!" He replied as he raced away on his board, making Sonic run after him before the black hole could suck him in!

Jet started dropping more tornadoes behind him to hinder Sonic, but he just dodged them with his Quick Step! Once Sonic got close enough, he attacked Jet with a Homing Attack... but Jet batted him back with one of his Feather Fans! "Yeah... I'm not fallin' for that again!" Jet shouted back to Sonic, who had started Boosting to catch up. All of a sudden, the gravity with the black hole was disrupted, causing both Sonic and Jet to float around with the debris from Babylon Garden. Jet threw some feather darts at Sonic, who Boosted to block the attack. Sonic tried another Homing Attack, but Jet batted it back with his Feather Fan again. Just then, the gravity was restored, allowing Sonic and Jet to continue their race! Sonic blasted back out of the black hole first, with Jet only milliseconds behind him! But they both seemed to race into a light portal... which lead them both back to the White Space...

"Whoo! Man, that was one wild ride!" Modern Sonic exclaimed before walking up to Jet, who looked pretty down. "You put up a good fight, Jet."  
"Save it!" Snapped Jet before throwing the Chaos Emerald at Sonic. "Just take your lousy Emerald, and leave me alone!"  
"Aww, c'mon Jet. So I beat ya... again." Sonic said, making Jet angry. "That'll just give you more of a drive to beat me in the future." Hearing this, Jet's eyes widened in realization.  
"Heh... you treat ALL of your rivals like this?"  
"Hey, most of my rivals are now my friends... what's that tell ya?"  
"Meh. I'll seeya round, Sonic the Hedgehog." With his board under his arm, Jet walked away from Sonic. He was about to run after him, when he spotted another dark gate, making him enter it without a second thought...

Seconds later, Modern Sonic was running through a tube that had a view of a dark amusement park in the distance, along with lava closeby.  
"Cool. I've always wanted to come back here, and totally trash it with my speed!" He exclaimed, before a laser bypassed him from behind! Aswell as hearing familiar cackling from the same direction, Sonic looked behind him as he ran, and he spotted Eggman piloting a massive-yet-familiar robot, armed with what appears to be a massive machine gun as its right hand, while it has a drill as its left.  
"Welcome back to Eggmanland, Sonic!" Eggman announced from the cockpit at the top of the robot, before it flew over Sonic's head. "And look at this... even without the power of Dark Gaia, I've successfully managed to create the Ultra-Hyper Prototype **2!**"  
"Meh... I'll still take it out faster than the other one." Sonic replied, before Eggman fired the drill at the hedgehog, but he jumped to avoid the attack before another drill emerged from the robot's arm.  
"Very well..." Said Eggman as he lowered his seat into the cockpit that was visible at the center of the robot. "Let's see if you really are fast enough to bring down my greatest creation!"

END OF CHAPTER


	13. Ch13: Time Eating is Egg-Ceptionally Bad

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Thirteen: Time Eating is Egg-Ceptionally Dangerous_

The battle begins as Eggman flies further away from Sonic in order to release waves of ice at him.  
"FREEZE!" Eggman yelled as he fired a third ice wave at Sonic, but the blue hedgehog just hopped over the waves as he got closer to the robot.  
"Too slow, Doc!" Sonic replied, before he landed a Homing Attack on the lower cockpit where Eggman was piloting the robot.  
"Grr... Not bad..." Grumbled the doctor. "...but it's time for a change of pace!" As Eggman said that, the arms of the robot were suddenly transformed into two large walls that he slammed on opposite sides of Sonic! Above the walls, a blaster appeared, shooting ice balls down towards Sonic as the walls started closing in... with incredible timing, Sonic managed to Wall Jump between the walls, avoiding the ice balls before landing a hit on Eggman in the upper cockpit with another Homing Attack! "GAH! You little..."

"Hah! Ready to give up yet?" Asked Sonic, feeling cocky as Eggman flew further away from him again.  
"Does **this** answer your question, Sonic?" Eggman angrily asked back as the robot's gun split up to fire lasers in different directions.  
"I'll take that as a no..." Sonic replied as the robot suddenly split in two during its laser attack. "Okay... that's new..."  
"I warned you, Sonic... now you'll get to see the destructive power of my strongest creation yet! ATTACK!" Once Eggman yelled, the lower half of the robot started firing more ice waves at Sonic as the gun continued firing its lasers at the walls, the ceiling and the floor. As Sonic got closer, he hopped over the ice waves, aswell as the burns on the ground from the lasers. Eventually, Sonic Boosted past the top half of the robot, and landed a Homing Attack on the lower half, since Eggman was in the lower cockpit!

"Grr... enough games, Sonic." Yelled Eggman while the robot reattached itself as it and Sonic stopped at what appeared to be a dead end. "Get a load of THIS!" As Eggman said that, the drill was shoved towards the floor, shattering it in the process, making Sonic fall down below Eggmanland, as the doctor flew after him!  
"Jeez, simmer down, Eggman!" Sonic shouted as Eggman started flying in front of him.  
"Believe me, I'll feel much better once I'm finished with you!" Eggman replied, before firing his drill at Sonic! Sonic managed to avoid the drill by Jump Dashing out of harm's way. As Sonic dove down towards the robot, he was closing the gap while avoiding Eggman's attacks.  
"Take this!" Sonic shouted before hitting Eggman with another Homing Attack. This attack caused the robot to start falling apart as it and Sonic continued falling down the shaft.  
"NOOOO!" Screamed Eggman as the grey Chaos Emerald fell out of the robot aswell. As large parts of Eggman's robot fell to the base of the shaft, Sonic safely landed before catching the last Chaos Emerald with a smirk on his face.

Seconds later, Eggman falls out of one of the broken cockpits, making Modern Sonic turn around.  
"Sonic!" Shouted Modern Tails as he flew down to meet Modern Sonic with Classic Tails carrying Classic Sonic. Hearing his name, Classic Sonic look at Modern Tails with curiousity in his eyes. "Sorry, not you, Classic Sonic..." As they landed, Eggman groaned as he sat up.  
"I can't believe this! I was supposed to beat you this time!" He complained as he smacked the floor with his fists.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't get that memo. I beat you everytime!" Modern Sonic replied before turning to Classic Sonic. "No seriously, we beat this guy everytime. It's like it's our job or something!" Hearing his older self, Classic Sonic couldn't help but laugh, while Modern Tails looked confused.  
"What's Eggman even doing here?" He asked before turning to Classic Sonic. "I thought you said he'd been kidnapped by that big weird thing that sent us all to this place..." This made Classic Sonic think before a dark portal appeared above them all. Within no more than three seconds, the big, black monster appeared, swooped in to pick up Eggman and disappeared with Eggman through another dark portal!  
"See? He **was** kidnapped." Classic Tails pointed out. "This is getting stranger all the time..." Before any of them got a chance to think about it, a light portal appeared before them, prompting them all to walk into it...

Only seconds after the Classic and Modern hedgehogs and foxes walked into the White Space, they heard arguing coming from the outside the next gate. The arguing was coming from Vector, Espio and Charmy, who were all in each other's faces.  
"I'm tellin' you guys, all we need to get that gate working is brute force!" Vector told them.  
"Even if everyone agreed with you Vector, we'd end up breaking the gate entirely!" Espio replied. "What we need to activate the gate is a sample from that time-eating monster."  
"Couldn't we just use the Chaos Emeralds to get it working?" Asked Charmy.  
"Nah, that's way too obvious, Charmy." Vector told him. "Look, we just need to talk to everyone, and we'll get this thing running, no problem!"

Modern Sonic placed his hand over his face as he approached Silver, Blaze, Cream, Cheese and Marine.  
"How long have those three been at this?" He asked them.  
"Hard to say, since I'm not sure if time even exists in here..." Silver replied.  
"Although if I had to guess, I'd say since they found the gate about an hour ago..." Added Blaze.  
"Misters Shadow and Omega are up at the top, figuring this out with Ms. Rouge." Cream pointed out, before Classic Sonic shook Cream's hand in thanks. As the guys walked away from the Chaotix, they also saw Classic Amy and Modern Amy covering each other's ears.  
"They're not finished yet!" Shouted Modern Sonic.  
"We know!" The pink hedgehogs shouted back, before the guys continued to walk up higher, only for them to spot Classic Knuckles and Modern Knuckles sparring with each other.  
"Careful, Modern Knuckles..." Modern Tails warned. "If you knock out Classic Knuckles, it could mean the end for you, too..." This startled Modern Knuckles long enough for Classic Knuckles to knock him out with an uppercut!

A few minutes later, the boys made to the top of the gate, where Team Dark was waiting for them.  
"Hmph. Took you long enough..." Shadow pointed out, earning a death stare from Classic Sonic.  
"Any idea on how to activate the gate yet?" Asked Modern Tails, but Shadow shook his head.  
"NEGATIVE." Stated Omega, making Classic Tails hang his head in disappointment.  
"Even though the Chaotix found this place, no one's figured anything out about it yet..." Added Rouge, before Classic Tails and Modern Tails started flying around the broken gears in the area...  
"Hey, have you guys seen Jet around here?" Modern Sonic asked Team Dark. "He seemed pretty down after I beat him..."  
"Of course he did. Who _likes_ losing to you?" Shadow asked back, making Classic Sonic angry again.  
"Answer the question, Shadow. **Before** Classic Me loses it..." Said Modern Sonic.  
"No, I haven't." Shadow replied as Classic Tails and Modern Tails landed back down on the ground.  
"Sonic, Sonic! Remember how Modern Me said that we'd need all seven Chaos Emeralds?" Classic Tails asked the Sonics, resulting in both hedgehogs nodding.  
"Well, it looks like each Emerald can fit into all seven of these gears." Explained Modern Tails. "And I'm- err, **we're** thinking that'll be what we need to activate the gate!"

After explaining it to everyone else -except the Chaotix, who were still arguing amongst themselves- the group began placing the Chaos Emeralds into the gears. Classic Tails and Modern Tails were throwing the green Chaos Emerald back and forth as they flew towards the first gear, before they placed it in together. Classic Amy threw the purple Chaos Emerald up to Modern Amy, who hit in into the second gear with her Piko Piko Hammer! Modern Knuckles was gliding towards the third gear, but when he lost too much altitude, he threw the yellow Chaos Emerald to Classic Knuckles who was up higher, and he threw the Emerald into the gear. Big was juggling the blue Chaos Emerald with his umbrella rod before he bounced it up to Cream & Cheese, who both placed the Emerald into the fourth gear. Rouge was flying up to the fifth gear, when one of her wings suddenly stopped flapping, causing her to fall and drop the Emerald! As Omega caught Rouge, Shadow jumped up to catch the red Chaos Emerald.  
"Chaos..." He shouted as he suddenly disappeared with the Emerald. "...CONTROL!" Shadow shouted as he reappeared next to the fifth gear, where he placed the Emerald. Blaze threw the cyan Chaos Emerald up to the sixth gear, but Marine shot the Emerald with a water pulse from her hand, which caused the Emerald to bounce down. Blaze and Marine both panicked, before Silver caught it and placed it in the sixth gear with his Psychokinesis.  
"Sorry. I thought I could get the Emerald there faster if I hit it..." Marine said, looking guilty. Just before Modern Sonic could race up to the seventh gear with the grey Chaos Emerald, a familiar green blur swooped in, swiped the Emerald and threw it into the gear, causing all of the gears to start moving, which activated the gate.  
"Heh. Still tryin' to take all the glory, Jet?" Asked Modern Sonic, as he saw a certain green hawk floating above the seventh gear.  
"Nah. I just figured I oughta help you out. Just **one** more time..." Jet replied with a smirk on his face that Modern Sonic did back before everyone walked into the large, dark gate. Leaving the Chaotix behind to still argue... until they all realized that they were the only ones left in the White Space, and the gate was working.  
"HEY, WAIT FOR US!" They all shouted as they raced into the gate.

Once our heroes arrived in a strange place in time, they discovered the black monster's true form; a large black lifeform composed of gears, with four arms and six wings, aswell as two orbs on top of its head.  
"Okay, whatever you are... if you want to avoid an embarressing beat-down, you'd better give up now!" Modern Sonic warned as he smacked his fist into his other palm, before one of the orbs opened up, revealing Dr. Eggman!  
"You're not in a position to demand anything, you **nasty** little pincushion!" He responded, shocking all of our heroes.  
"Eggman... but how?" Asked Modern Tails, before the second orb opened up, revealing... Dr. Eggman?!  
"He had a little help." The younger, fatter Eggman replied, startling everyone again.  
"Dr. Robotnik!" Exclaimed Classic Tails, who seemed just as shocked as Classic Sonic.  
"Nobody calls me that anymore..." Classic Eggman said, before looking up at Modern Eggman. "If you would be so kind as to explain, gentleman genius Dr. Eggman From The Future."  
"It will be my pleasure, most excellent and effacacious Dr. Eggman Of The Past." Modern Eggman replied.

_Modern Eggman is suddenly seen in his disabled Egg Mobile being pushed through space by two small robots; one was designed to resemble a cube, while the other was designed to resemble a cube._ "After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation..." _Modern Eggman said as he remembered seeing a certain dark beast in its immature state._ "Which I discovered had amazing abilities even _I_ have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant idea of using my discovery to **undo** my previous defeats!" _Modern Eggman remembered the smirk he had on his face as he left his robots in space to disappear with the monster..._

"In order to perfect it, I needed the help of somebody as smart as I am! The only person THAT smart... is me!" Modern Eggman concluded as he pointed to Classic Eggman.  
"Oh, you are too kind, my dear future self. And I was happy to help!" Classic Eggman said to his older self.  
"And so I captured your friends, fleeing them through time to bait my traps!" Stated Modern Eggman, making our heroes mad...  
"But the more your monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world!" Modern Tails pointed out, making Modern Sonic nod in agreement.  
"The world? I'm going to OWN the world when I'm finished with Sonic!" Modern Eggman, before he started laughing maniacally, pausing to cough for a few seconds, then laughing again.  
"Wow... will I _really_ get that crazy?" Asked Classic Eggman, after witnessing his older self's fit of laughter.  
"Heheh... we'll see who's crazy after I destroy BOTH Sonics... forever!" Modern Eggman replied as he leaned over to look down at his younger self.  
"You mean, after **we** destroy them." Stated Classic Eggman, correcting his older self.  
"Less arguing, more destroying." Modern Eggman replied, not impressed by his younger self's arrogance.  
"Destroy me? You and what moustache? I beat you all the time by myself! And now there's TWO of me!" Modern Sonic pointed out as Classic Sonic did a backflip in response.  
"Then I'll have **twice** as much fun defeating you!" Modern Eggman responded before he and Classic Eggman sat down in their pods before their orbs closed.

Both Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic moved closer towards the Eggmen just before they made their monster fired purple orbs at the Sonics. Both hedgehogs avoided the attacks by splitting up as they ran towards the beast.  
"Keep moving!" Modern Sonic shouted to his younger self as they both got closer.  
"Move all you want, I'm still going to stomp you into a blue jelly!" Taunted Modern Eggman as he pressed a button that made one of the monster's arms detach and travel into a dark portal. Neither Sonic saw this, as they were focused on attacking the Eggmen. They both tried a Homing Attack each, but they were both swatted back with enough force that it took them time to stand back up. Modern Eggman chuckled as the detached arm reappeared above the Sonics, and flattened them both! "That was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom!"

"You can do it, Sonic!" Shouted both Classic Amy and Modern Amy as they held each other's hands in fear.  
"C'mon Sonic, smack him!" Shouted both Classic Knuckles and Modern Knuckles as Classic Knuckles held one of his fists in the air, while Modern Knuckles smacked his fists together.  
"Grr, not you!" Grumbled Modern Eggman, as he spotted some of Sonic's friends.  
"You've got this, Sonic!" Yelled Shadow, as Rouge landed beside him and Omega fired his machine guns up in approval.  
"You can win, Sonic." Rouge cheered.  
"DEFEAT OF THE EGGMEN IS INEVITABLE." Omega stated.  
"Who are they?" Classic Eggman asked, since he'd never seen Shadow, Rouge or Omega before.  
"They are insignificant!" Modern Eggman replied.  
"You've got the power, Sonic!" Cheered Vector.  
"Focus your spirit!" Espio told the hedgehogs as Charmy and Jet flew in.  
"We're with you guys!" Charmy cheered.  
"It's all on you now, Sonic!" Shouted Jet.  
"I believe in you, Sonic." Cream told the hedgehogs as she held her hands together and had Cheese on her head, while Blaze had jumped onto the same platform.  
"Don't give in, Sonic!" Blaze told them as Silver landed between Blaze, Cream and Marine.  
"I know you can do this, Sonic!" Said Silver.  
"C'mon Sonic, you've got this, mate!" Cheered Marine as she was being held up by Big, who was waving his free hand.  
"You can win, Sonic!" Cheered Classic Tails.  
"You always do!" Added Modern Tails, only seconds before all seven Chaos Emeralds appeared around both Sonics. As the Chaos Emeralds started spinning around both Sonics, they also raised the hedgehogs up into the air, which was when they both woke up.  
"Time to scramble some Eggman, SUPER SONIC STYLE!" Modern Sonic shouted just before he and Classic Sonic started glowing a bright gold, and Modern Sonic's eyes changed from green to red! After admiring their forms, Modern Super Sonic and Classic Super Sonic flew towards the Eggmen, ready for battle!

The Eggmen-controlled monster roared as the battle between them and the Super Sonics began.  
"Sonic, can you hear me?" Asked Modern Tails via radio.  
"I worked with-" Said Classic Tails.  
"Me!" Modern Tails inturrupted.  
"-to modify this transceiver." Classic Tails finished.  
"So even though we're in seperate dimensions..." Said Modern Tails.  
"You should still be able to hear us!" Classic Tails and Modern Tails finished together.  
"Okay, cool. Just try to keep it down while me and Mini-Me do our thing!" Said Modern Super Sonic, to which Classic Super Sonic nodded with his eyes wide open. "Yeah, the guys can get _kinda_ annoying every now and then..."

"Is something the matter?" Asked one of the Eggmen as familiar-looking debris flew past them and the Super Sonics...  
"Just one last pep-talk before the big finale, Docs!" Modern Super Sonic pointed out as he Boosted towards them, with Classic Super Sonic closely following him. Just then, the beast fired multiple, large, yellow darts at the super-powered hedgehogs.  
"That looks like a homing shot!" Exclaimed Modern Knuckles via radio.  
"Look out, Sonic!" Classic Amy cried as both Super Sonics easily avoided the attack while getting closer. Once the hedgehogs got close enough, two of the monster's four arms started glowing green...  
"Keep dodging, or you'll be crushed!" Warned Classic Knuckles. Both Super Sonics flew above the arms just before they clapped together, leaving the purple core wide open, allowing Modern Super Sonic to damage it with a Homing Attack!  
"Great job, Sonic!" Cheered Modern Tails as the monster started spasming.  
"Don't relax just yet!" Warned Modern Amy, as a flash of light suddenly sent the five of them into a similar-yet-different-looking void, and the monster began throwing more purple orbs at the hedgehogs, but they swerved their way through every last one as they got closer to the beast.

"How about... THIS?!" Asked both Eggmen as one of its arms appeared from a dark portal to try and give the Super Sonics a good whack, but it missed before it returned to its body. As the Super Sonics got closer, the Eggmen tried firing green lasers at the hedgehogs from different places around their pet.  
"C'mon, is that all you two have got?!" Teased Modern Super Sonic as he and Classic Super Sonic easily avoided the lasers.  
"Hmph, this looks like fun." Shadow stated via radio, sounding strangely interested in the battle as Classic Super Sonic landed a Homing Attack on the monster's core, causing it to spasm uncontrollably again as it lost two of its arms and two sets of wings!

After the second flash, the Eggmen made their monster launch some sort of clock-shaped barrier with moving hands, which blocked both hedgehogs from pursuing them!  
"Sonic! Are you all right?" Asked a frightened Blaze via radio.  
"Ngh, I'm fine." Modern Super Sonic replied as he noticed that Classic Super Sonic was already flying after the Eggmen. "Relax guys, we've got this." After saying that, Modern Super Sonic flew after his younger self, who was avoiding two arms!  
"Now we'll... FINISH IT!" Shouted the Eggmen as they made their pet unleash a massive laser that struck both Super Sonics, but neither of them were injured from the attack.  
"All right, here we come!" Yelled Modern Super Sonic as he and Classic Super Sonic charged towards the Eggmen, but were suddenly stopped in their tracks, as the Eggmen's monster had slowed down time for the hedgehogs! During this time slow, the Eggmen made their pet create more clock barriers. Once the time flow was restored, Modern and Classic Super Sonic flew through the clock barriers without any trouble, allowing them to get closer to the Eggmen. Once the hedgehogs were close enough, the monster attempted to squash them with his massive hands, but Modern Super Sonic pulled back, while Classic Super Sonic rammed into the beast's core with another Homing Attack, making it look like it was about ready to break!

What the Super Sonics had done made the Eggmen very angry, as they made their monster unleash a massive fireball at the hedgehogs!  
"We'll end it! BURN! BURN TO ASHES!" They yelled as the Super Sonics prepared themselves for impact.  
"SONIC, THE BOTH OF YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO REPEL THAT ATTACK BY COMBINING YOUR POWERS, USING THE LEFT BUMPER AND RIGHT BUMPER AT THE SAME TIME, OR BY PRESSING L1 & R1 AT THE SAME TIME." Stated Omega, confusing both hedgehogs.  
"You got any idea what that bolt-brain's talkin' about?" Asked Modern Super Sonic, but Classic Super Sonic shrugged. Seconds later, both hedgehogs started twirling around the center of the fireball, eventually charging through it and shattering the core of the Eggmen's beast, resulting in a **massive** flash of light!

After the flash, Modern Sonic seemed to have returned to his birthday party, where he caught his chilli dog and had a second bite.  
"Hmm... still warm. Hah ha! Time travel..." He exclaimed as Classic Sonic skidded in front of him, before everyone else suddenly appeared at the party. When they all noticed they were together, most of them started celebrating... Shadow just stood under the tree with his arms folded.  
"I'll admit, you weren't half bad, Sonic." Said Modern Knuckles.  
"'Half bad?' Are you kidding? He was all GREAT!" Modern Amy talked back to Modern Knuckles before shoving him into the tree and admiring Sonic once again. Seeing what had just happened to their older selves, Classic Knuckles and Amy were shocked.  
"I... guess I'd better not badmouth Sonic when you're around, huh?" Classic Knuckles asked Classic Amy, who responded by cracking her knuckles while smirking.  
"That's right. And you'd better watch out if you do..." Classic Amy replied, making Classic Knuckles nervous.  
"He collects HOW many?" Asked Classic Tails as he and Modern Tails joined the party. "Wow, where does somebody put all those gold rings?"  
"Y'know what? I don't know. I keep forgetting to ask..." Modern Tails replied.

While everyone else was talking, Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic stepped aside for one last talk...  
"It was great teaming up with ya." Modern Sonic told his younger self. "Hope you learned a few things that can help you out in the future. I mean, the past, uh... you know what I mean." After his older self stumbled over his speech, Classic Sonic decided to show off what he'd learnt; he jumped into the air and attempted to Boost, but he didn't seem to get far, as he quickly fell on his head. Despite this, Modern Sonic applauded his younger self's attempt. "Dude, sweet! And you're only gonna get better!"  
"There's our ride!" Exclaimed Classic Tails as he, Classic Amy and Classic Knuckles walked up to the Sonics. Classic Tails was pointing to a portal with what appeared to be Green Hill inside it. The Sonics high-fived each other before Classic Sonic ran towards it, while Classic and Modern Tails hugged before Classic Tails flew after Classic Sonic. Classic Amy played a little pattycake with Modern Amy before run after Classic Sonic, while Classic Knuckles and Modern Knuckles gave each other a fist-bump before Classic Knuckles followed the other three.  
"Hey, Sonic! Enjoy your future! It's gonna be great!" Shouted Modern Sonic, making Classic Sonic look back at his older self and give him a thumbs-up before him and his three young friends jumped through the portal, leaving their older selves and their future friends and rivals wave them off...

END OF STORY

...OR IS IT?


	14. Ch14: Metal Madness

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Fourteen: Metal Madness!_

Back in the White Space, Modern Eggman was panting and getting angry as there was nothing around him.  
"Grr... are you sure you saw a door over here?" He asked Classic Eggman, who seemed equally as frustrated as he approached Modern Eggman.  
"What? **You** were the one who said you saw a door over here!" He replied as Modern Eggman stood back up.  
"Well I know it was one of us. Shut up and keep looking." He told his younger self before pointing him in the opposite direction, making Classic Eggman stomp his foot before they walked away from each other.

Seemingly minutes later, both Eggmen were lying on the ground, looking exhausted.  
"What time is it?" Asked Classic Eggman.  
"It's the exact same time as when you asked earlier, and it'll be the exact same time when you ask later." Modern Eggman replied as he sat up. "THERE IS NO TIME HERE!"  
"Let me just say that this was a _brilliant_ plan that **you** came up with." Classic Eggman pointed out, but Modern Eggman was quick to put him down.  
"Don't get too self-righteous... it'll be your plan pretty soon."  
"I'm gonna dedicate the rest of my life to forgetting it." Classic Eggman said to himself.  
"I heard that!" After hearing this, Classic Eggman decided that it was time to get an answer as he stood up to face his older self.  
"Do we **ever** win?" He asked as Modern Eggman stood up.  
"That depends on your definition of 'win'."  
"Beating Sonic."  
"Oh. Well then no." This made Classic Eggman place his hand over his face.  
"That doesn't give me much hope..." He complained. "Maybe I'll go back and get my teaching degree..."  
"That's not a bad idea!" Modern Eggman replied. "I've always enjoyed telling people what to do..."

It was at that moment that a robot appeared before the Eggmen, startling them as it was emitting a purple aura...  
"Is that..?" Asked Classic Eggman, before Modern Eggman approached the robot.  
"Whatever you're planning to do this time, it won't- GAH!" He told the robot before it emitted a purple pulse, making both Eggmen shield their eyes as the White Space turned dark, due to storm clouds gathering all around them... "NOW OUR MASTER PLAN CAN BEGIN..." The robot said as lightning struck all over the place.

Back at Sonic's birthday party, just before everyone was about to turn around, a dark portal appeared in the same location as the last one, getting everyone's attention.  
"What the?" Sonic asked, before a familiar blue robot appeared from the portal, emitting a purple aura, except this one seemed taller than the robot that attacked the Eggmen... "Metal Sonic!"  
"NOW OUR MASTER PLAN CAN BEGIN..." He said with a robotic voice slightly deeper than the other robot, just before the portal began sucking everyone into it... including Sonic!

As Sonic started to regain consciousness, he heard familiar voices calling out to him...  
"Ugh... Tails? Amy?" He asked as opened his eyes. When his vision returned from being blurry, he realized that Tails and Amy were gathered over him, but so were Classic Sonic, Classic Tails and Classic Amy! "Wha... what happened? Why aren't you guys back in your own time?" He asked the younger versions of himself and his friends. That was when both Eggmen stepped forward as the dark clouds continued to crack with thunder and lightning.  
"It's all because of Metal Sonic..." Said Classic Eggman, getting everyone's attention.  
"Which would mean... this is **your** fault!" Classic Knuckles concluded, as he pointed at the Eggmen.  
"No... this isn't the first time Metal Sonic has betrayed me in order to get more out of all of you..." Stated Modern Eggman, making Shadow remember the first time.  
"That's right." He said out loud. "Metal Sonic disguised himself as the Doctor in order to copy all of our data while we were distracted."  
"Yeah. If it weren't for Eggman hiring us to bust him out, we may never have figured it all out!" Exclaimed Vector as he reffered to himself, Espio and Charmy, before turning his attention towards Modern Eggman. "Which reminds me... we still haven't gotten our money for that job!"  
"Now now, Vector..." Said Modern Eggman as he looked a little worried. "Perhaps we should focus on the problem at hand?" Vector shrugged in response, before a memory was triggered in Jet's mind.

"Wait a minute... that robot Sonic posed as YOUR team-mate in the last World Grand Prix!" He said while pointing towards Shadow and Rouge, getting Omega's attention.  
"YOU LEFT ON A MISSION WITHOUT ME?" He asked his team-mates.  
"It was _hardly_ a mission, Omega." Rouge told him. "I was in it for the grand prize, while Shadow just wanted to show off..."  
"Despite this, no one had any idea that Metal Sonic was disguised once again, let alone copying our racing data..." Added Shadow, before turning to Modern Eggman. "Not even you, Doctor."  
"Or should we call you 'King Doc'?" Jet mocked, making Modern Eggman angry.  
"Nah, I still think 'Baldy McNosehair' suits him better..." Modern Sonic pointed out, making almost everyone snicker at the name, while both Eggmen were furious.  
"How DARE you mock me!" Yelled Modern Eggman.  
"ENOUGH!" Yelled a certain blue robot as the lightning behind him created a shadow that got everyone's attention. But what also got their attention was not just one Metal Sonic... but TWO Metal Sonics! While one was shorter than the other, both Metal Sonics were emitting the same purple aura.

"So _this_ is Metal Sonic..." Exclaimed Blaze, as she had never seen the robot before. But Classic Eggman was more shocked by Classic Metal Sonic's return!  
"How... how are you still here?" He asked it. "I thought I left you to rust on Little Planet!"  
"PERHAPS YOU SHOULD ASK YOUR MODERN COUNTERPART..." Modern Metal Sonic replied, making Classic Eggman turn to his older self, who felt uncomfortable enough to stroke his moustache...  
"Ah, yes. About that..." He started to respond, but Modern Metal Sonic inturrupted him.  
"AFTER REPAIRING MY SYSTEMS, DR. EGGMAN LED ME TO AN OLD TEMPLE, WHERE I FOUND AN UNIDENTIFIED POWER SOURCE..." Modern Metal Sonic stated. "WHAT YOU **DON'T** KNOW DOCTOR, IS THAT I LATER DISCOVERED THAT THE POWER SOURCE WAS THE EGG OF THE TIME EATER." Everyone gasped in shock at this revelation, while Modern Eggman was furious.  
"And you chose to keep this information FROM me?!" He angrily asked.  
"WHY WOULDN'T I, WHEN IT GAVE ME THE SPIRIT AND DETERMINATION I NEEDED TO EXACT VENGANCE ON SONIC?" Modern Metal Sonic replied. "AND WHEN SONIC DEFEATED ME WITHIN THE DEATH EGG MKII, IT ONLY FUELED MY DESIRE FOR VENGANCE!"

"So the next time you appeared, you copied all of our data, just to get revenge on Sonic?" Asked Classic Tails.  
"PRECIESLY." Modern Metal Sonic replied. "WITH ALL OF YOUR DATA, ALONG WITH THE POWERS OF CHAOS AND THE TIME EATER, I WAS INVINCIBLE! BUT **YOU** AND YOUR PRECIOUS TEAM-MATES DEFEATED ME ONCE AGAIN!"  
"Hey, stomping 'bots is what I do best." Modern Sonic said as he scratched his chest with his fingers nonchalantly. "HOWEVER, THAT DEFEAT ALSO WORKED TO MY ADVANTAGE. WHAT MANAGED TO GO UNNOTICED WAS THAT I LAUNCHED THE EGG OF THE TIME EATER INTO SPACE AS I BEGAN TO RECOVER. DURING THAT TIME, I **ALLOWED** MYSELF TO BE USED IN THE SERVICE OF THE EGGMAN EMPIRE, WHICH ALSO INCLUDED SIDING WITH SHADOW IN ORDER TO DEFEAT THE IFRIT. BUT IT WAS WHEN DOCTOR EGGMAN FOUND THE TIME EATER IN ITS LARVAL STAGE THAT MY PLAN WAS ABLE TO NEAR ITS COMPLETION." Hearing this, Modern Sonic's eyes widened.  
"Hold on... you mean to tell me that by kicking Eggman's butt away from his amusement park, I actually helped destroy all of time and space?!"  
"CORRECT, SONIC. THANK YOU FOR HELPING MY PLAN TO DEFEAT YOU ALONG." Said Modern Metal Sonic, before he gave the signal to Classic Metal Sonic to charge at Classic Sonic, and take him into another dark portal, before Modern Metal Sonic did the same with Modern Sonic!  
"Sonic!" Almost everyone cried as they ran towards the seperate dark portals, but most who tried to jump through were somehow bounced back! In fact, the only four who could follow the Sonics and Metal Sonics were Classic Tails, Classic Knuckles, Shadow and Blaze!  
"No! Sonic!" Cried Classic Amy, as she started crying. Modern Amy attempted to comfort her younger self, as did Cream & Cheese.  
"It'll be okay, Amy." Modern Amy told her past self, before looking back to see Modern Knuckles punching one of the dark portals, while Omega attempted to shoot through the other. "Whatever those robots put him through, Sonic'll get through it."  
"Are you sure about that, Amy?" Asked Cream, as she started to look upset aswell.  
"I'm positive. The Sonic I know _never_ gives up!" Modern Amy replied with determination in her eyes.

At that moment, Classic Tails rolled out of the portal, and into a familiar land that was on fire.  
"Ow, that hurt..." He exclaimed before looking around. "Huh? Am I on... Floating Island?" It was then that Classic Tails spotted Classic Metal Sonic speeding across the charred plains. "Metal Sonic! With any luck, Sonic's probably chasing him! I'd better follow him, too..." As Classic Tails began his pursuit of Classic Metal Sonic, he swung off of a vine before flying in between a chasm of spikes before jumping off of Badniks. Using his twin tails to move faster on the ground, Classic Tails managed to avoid bombs being dropped by a familiar-looking ship... "The Flying Battery?" But the young fox spotted another familiar face racing through the ship... "Knuckles! What's **he** doing in there?" Classic Tails was about to chase after the Flying Battery, when he rammed into the back of Classic Metal Sonic! When Classic Tails realized who he ran into, he was very startled!  
"SO... YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP OUR MASTER PLAN, CLASSIC TAILS?" He asked, while Classic Tails was shivering in fear, due to the red eyes staring at him. Suddenly, another dark portal appeared behind Classic Metal Sonic. "VERY WELL. FACE ME, IF YOU DARE..." Gathering his courage together, Classic Tails followed Classic Metal Sonic through the portal.

When Classic Tails exited the portal, he was piloting an orange rocket through space, towards a familiar-looking space station...  
"Is that... the Death Egg?" He asked, looking confused. "But it looks... different..." This was when Classic Metal Sonic flew in front of Classic Tails.  
"MUCH LIKE WHEN BOTH SONICS TRAVELLED TO CRISIS CITY, WE HAVE MERELY TRAVELLED INTO AN ALTERNATE TIMELINE." He told the young fox. "A TIMELINE WHERE **EIGHT** CHAOS EMERALDS EXIST." Despite the news of another alternate reality, Classic Tails kept calm as he activated the auto-pilot.  
"Well, like Sonic did, I'll guess I'll have to adapt to the situation!" Classic Tails pointed out, before Spin Jumping at Classic Metal Sonic, but missed, causing him to fly back into the rocket's seat.  
"THEN OUR BATTLE HAS BEGUN..." Classic Metal Sonic announced, before flying towards the alternate Death Egg.  
"Auto-pilot, follow that robot!" Ordered Classic Tails, before hearing a beeping sound as the rocket began chasing after Classic Metal Sonic...

Classic Metal Sonic started the fight by throwing an orb of electricity at Classic Tails, but the young fox jumped over it, and managed to hit the robot with a Spin Jump! Just as Classic Tails landed on the rocket, Classic Metal Sonic charged towards the fox, but the rocket swerved out of harm's way, surprising the young fox.  
"You're an _intelligent_ auto-pilot, aren't you?" He asked the computer, which responded certain groups of numbers on its screen. "'Of course I am. You made me, after all.' Ahh-heh. I guess I did." Classic Tails focused once he saw Classic Metal Sonic in his path again. After 'his' rocket approached a safe enough distance away from the robot, Classic Tails landed another Spin Jump on Classic Metal Sonic.  
"NOW YOU WILL WITNESS MY TRUE POWER." Warned Classic Metal Sonic as his entire body had a thicker amount of the purple around him, just before he allowed a large ball of electricity to form above him. "FAREWELL, MILES PROWER." While he was shocked at what Classic Metal Sonic had in store for him, Classic Tails had an idea of his own.  
"I hate to do this to such an amazing piece of technology, but it's for the greater good!" He said while looking down at the monitor screen, before more binary numbers appeared on it. "'I understand. Thank you for creating me, Master.'" Classic Tails wiped away a tear, since he was touched at what he had just read, before turning his attention back to Classic Metal Sonic. "Hey Metal Sonic, think fast!" Once he was close enough to the robot, Classic Tails jumped out of the rocket before it collided with Classic Metal Sonic, resulting in the both of them exploding just outside of the Death Egg!

"Yes! I did it!" Cheered Classic Tails as he floated in space, before a light portal appeared behind him. "I sure hope Knuckles is doing okay..." Once Tails flew into the light portal and it disappeared, a dark portal appeared outside of the Death Egg and started sucking up only what remained of Classic Metal Sonic, not the remains of Classic Tails' rocket...

Meanwhile, Classic Knuckles tripped out of the dark portal, and found himself within a familiar-looking ship...  
"The Flying Battery, huh? I guess Metal Sonic wants to challenge me on his home turf..." He said out loud, before spotting Classic Sonic above him, being chased by a robot that resembled Sonic, but it looked more like a robot... "Mecha Sonic! Looks like I'm gonna have to teach it another lesson!" Classic Knuckles began running through Eggman's Flying Battery, punching through what Badniks he could while climbing up certain walls in order to catch up to Classic Sonic and Mecha Sonic. "I knew Sonic was fast, but I'm gonna have to pick up the pace if I wanna catch up to Mecha Sonic!"

As Mecha Sonic was chasing Classic Sonic, he also detected another lifeform...  
"SO... KNUCKLES IS IN PURSUIT..." He pointed out with a deeper robotic voice than Modern Metal Sonic before stopping at a capsule, causing Classic Sonic to stop running away. "NOT FOR LONG..." Mecha Sonic slammed his robotic fist down on the top of the capsule, releasing more Badniks to intercept Classic Knuckles. It was then that Classic Sonic struck Mecha Sonic's feet with a Spin Dash. "RE-ENGAGING SONIC THE HEDGEHOG..." Classic Knuckles was stopped by beetle-looking robots, who fired at the young echidna from the turrets attached to them!  
"That's not gonna stop me, Mecha Sonic!" Yelled Classic Knuckles, before he smacked his fists into the shells of the Badniks, destroying them before continuing to chase Mecha Sonic. Mere minutes later, Classic Knuckles busted through the floorboards, knocking Mecha Sonic off of his feet and startling Classic Sonic! "All right, Mecha Sonic... you want a piece of the real Sonic? You'll have to go through me first!"  
"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED..." Mecha Sonic replied as a dark portal appeared behind the large robot hedgehog. "FOLLOW ME, IF YOU DARE..." Mecha Sonic flew into the portal, with Classic Sonic not too far behind, and Classic Knuckles eventually followed...

When Classic Knuckles landed out of the portal, he quickly realized where he was, along with Classic Sonic and Mecha Sonic...  
"Hidden Palace!" He exclaimed, before he noticed where Mecha Sonic was standing... "Don't even think about using power from the Master Emerald again!"  
"NOT UNTIL THE SITUATION CALLS FOR IT... MUCH LIKE LAST TIME..." Mecha Sonic replied. "PREPARE YOURSELF, KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA..."  
"Gladly!" Classic Knuckles replied, before Mecha Sonic charged at him! Classic Knuckles jumped over the robot before Mecha Sonic curled into a spiked ball and started spinning after the young echidna. Even though Classic Knuckles got hit in the back, he still managed to slam Mecha Sonic into the ground with a good punch! Mecha Sonic started shooting at Knuckles, but the young echidna was too fast for the robot to hit, which was when Knuckles punched him in the legs, causing Mecha Sonic to fall to his knees!  
"THIS BATTLE HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN..." Warned Mecha Sonic.  
"Where do you think you'r-NGH!" Classic Knuckles was punched by Mecha Sonic as he started hovering towards the Master Emerald.  
"COLLECTING MY UPGRADE, AND DEFEATING YOU AFTERWARDS..." As Mecha Sonic stood on top of the Master Emerald, gaining more power as his legs were restored, Classic Sonic stood in front of the battered Classic Knuckles, revealing the seven Chaos Emeralds, aswell.  
"Well... _this'll_ be interesting..." Exclaimed Classic Knuckles, just before Mecha Sonic roared as his metal plates turned gold, while Classic Sonic's quills did the same.  
"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT POWER OF THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS IS ENOUGH AGAINST THE POWER OF THE MASTER EMERALD?" Asked Super Mecha Sonic, while Classic Super Sonic just floated in the air, angrily staring at his opponent. "VERY WELL. LET'S FIND OUT..."

The battle began with Sonic and Mecha Sonic charging at each other, causing Knuckles to shield his eyes from the collision. Mecha Sonic fired orbs at Sonic, but the young hedgehog flew through them all before Spin Dashing into Mecha Sonic! Mecha Sonic attempted to punch Sonic with his fists, but the young hedgehog was just too fast, managing to Spin Dash into the robot's back everytime he missed Sonic.  
"I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" Mecha Sonic yelled, before he released several Dummy Ring Bombs at both Sonic and Knuckles. Knuckles jumped to avoid the bombs, while Sonic just flew around them. This attack caused Mecha Sonic to power down for a few seconds, allowing Sonic to Spin Dash through the robot, destroying it in the process!  
"Great job, Sonic!" Cheered Classic Knuckles as Classic Sonic returned to his original form. It was then that a light portal appeared behind Classic Sonic, making both him and Classic Knuckles walk through it. "Let's just hope we NEVER have to deal with Mecha Sonic again..." After the light portal disappeared however, a dark portal appeared and started sucking up what was left of Mecha Sonic. Not only that, but once the dark portal disappeared, the Chaos Emeralds reappeared around the Master Emerald, and started to get bigger as they glowed brightly...

END OF CHAPTER


	15. Ch15: Going Hyper for the Win

**Sonic ****_Extended_**** Generations**

_Chapter Fifthteen: Going Hyper For The Win!_

While Classic Tails and Classic Knuckles were trying to find Classic Sonic, everyone else was looking around what they called the 'Metal Space.'  
"Is it just me that finds it strange that there are NO doors around here?" Asked Modern Tails.  
"No, because we couldn't find any while the two of us were trapped back in what you called the White Space." Stated Classic Eggman.  
"I sense that these storm clouds are trying to keep us from finding something..." Espio suspected.  
"Are you suggesting we have to blow the clouds away?" Asked Vector, which made a light shine in Silver's mind.  
"That's just it." He said, getting everyone's attention. "If we can create enough wind, we might be able to see what on the other side of these clouds!"  
"No problem! If **Sonic** was here..." Modern Knuckles pointed out, making Rouge nod in agreement.  
"Or even Shadow..." She added.  
"Or Blaze..." Said Marine.  
"Or Froggy..." Added Big, making everyone look at the big cat in confusion. Everyone except Modern Eggman, who spotted a dark portal at the top of the cliff where both Metal Sonics were standing earlier...

Meanwhile, Shadow rolled out of the dark portal he chased Modern Metal Sonic into, and found himself in a place that was all too familiar to him...  
"Space Colony ARK? But how did I get here?" He asked himself as he looked around. "I... I didn't want to remember this place... but it seems fate just likes to toy with me..." As Shadow looked up past the Artificial Chaos, he spotted a certain blue robot flying through the ARK... "Metal Sonic. If I'm going to get out of here, I'd better follow him..." Shadow then started skating after the robot Sonic.

Shadow then jumped onto a rail that he grinded down, before jumping off and bouncing off GUN Beetles with his Homing Attack! Once landing on solid ground, Shadow found some Artificial Chaos that extended its arms at the Ultimate Lifeform, but he jumped before he could be harmed, and struck its head with a Homing Attack, destroying it in the process!  
"Hmph." Muttered Shadow, staring at the GUN Hunters that had all aimed at him. But that was also when Shadow spotted a switch with an arrow pointing up above it. As Shadow approached the switch, the GUN Hunters began firing at him, but they all missed. Shadow then pulled the switch, causing the gravity in the area to flip as everything fell upside down! Shadow safely landed on his feet, but the GUN robots attacking him were destroyed, since they landed on their heads! "Worthless pieces of junk..."

Seconds later, after he changed the gravity back to normal, Shadow spotted Modern Metal Sonic hovering above him... "Metal Sonic! Why have you brought me here?" He shouted.  
"THIS WAS NOT MY DECISION, SHADOW..." Modern Metal Sonic replied. "BUT IF YOU DESIRE TO FIND SONIC THE HEDGEHOG, YOU WILL HAVE TO DEFEAT ME FIRST..." After saying this, Modern Metal Sonic flew away, making Shadow chase after him into the large digital space room, where the gravity affected the different-coloured floors, and there were GUN Beetles and Artificial Chaos all over the place!  
"You won't escape from me, Metal Sonic..." Warned Shadow as he activated the gravity switch, and began his trek through the hazardous maze. Once Shadow started running on the red wall, he noticed that Modern Metal Sonic was standing behind a barrier of an energy Shadow recognized... "Hmph. It seems that Metal Sonic knows his way around this place... I'm going to have to deactivate that barrier before I can get to him..." Shadow then continued through the maze, taking out what robots and Artificial Chaos he could, before eventually making it to a small rocket. "This is it. Chaos..." Almost immedietly after pressing the button to fire the rocket at the barrier, Shadow vanished from Modern Metal Sonic's sight! "...CONTROL!" _Right_ after the barrier was destroyed, Shadow reappeared in front of Modern Metal Sonic.  
"CHALLENGE ME IF YOU DARE, SHADOW..." Said Modern Metal Sonic as he opened a dark portal before flying into it.  
"If you think betraying the Doctor is bad, double-crossing me is even worse..." Shadow pointed out before following Modern Metal Sonic through the portal, which closed just after he jumped through...

When Shadow jumped out of the portal, he looked around to find himself and Modern Metal Sonic in a location unknown to him... "Where have you brought us this time, Metal Sonic?" He asked the robot.  
"THIS IS THE DEATH EGG MKII, WHICH WAS CONSTRUCTED AROUND LITTLE PLANET." Modern Metal Sonic replied. "THIS IS WHERE THE TWO OF US SHALL BATTLE..."  
"Hmph, fine." Said Shadow. "As long as I get to destroy you, I don't care where we fight... Let's go!" Without even thinking, Modern Metal Sonic just flew away from Shadow, making the Ultimate Lifeform chase after him! "Come back here, you coward!" It was then that Modern Metal Sonic Spin Dashed onto the ground, hoping to hit Shadow, but the black hedgehog jumped over the robot's attack! "Chaos SPEAR!" While airborne, Shadow threw an arrow made from the Power of Chaos at Metal Sonic, which hit him, but allowed him to warp back in front of Shadow! Metal Sonic then allowed a large ball of electricity to appear above him, getting Shadow's attention...  
"TAKE THIS!" Metal Sonic shouted, before he threw the ball at Shadow. Shadow managed to Boost underneath the attack however, and rammed into Metal Sonic without any trouble! Shadow's Boost knocked Metal Sonic a fair distance away, which was when he unleashed the dark power within him, while Shadow started glowing red... "SAYONARA, SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!"  
"Chaos..." Shadow shouted as Metal Sonic charged at him with the same purple aura that he was emittting. Shadow then jumped up to avoid Metal Sonic's attack, causing the robot to stop in his tracks, and allowing Shadow to ram him into the ground with a Homing Attack. "...BLAST!" A massive Chaos-powered explosion came from Shadow, and took out a fifth of the Death Egg, while Little Planet remained unscathed!

After the explosion faded away, Shadow's colour had returned to normal as he stared at what remained of Modern Metal Sonic. "Hmph... and you call yourself Sonic's ultimate rival..." He said to the broken robot as a light portal appeared in front of him. "How pathetic..." After the light portal disappeared, a dark portal opened up and started sucking in what remained of Modern Metal Sonic...

While Shadow was chasing Modern Metal Sonic, Blaze fell out of a portal and ended up in some sort of base with Eggman's logo all over it (not to mention all of the custom-built Egg Robos in the area), and also combined the elements of fire and ice... "Hmm, this looks like one of Eggman's bases... I can't say that I've been here before, but it certainly gives me that feeling..." She said to herself as she looked around. When Blaze turned her attention to a large fleet of ships in a cloudy sky, she spotted Modern Sonic jumping from ship-to-ship, which concerned her... "Sonic! ...Despite my fear, I have to help him!" Without saying another word, Blaze started running through the base, twirling through robots as fire surrounded her in order to take out the robots!

As Blaze ran through the ice-cold half of the base, she managed to avoid running on the ice by bouncing off of Egg Robos with an attack that resembled Sonic and Shadow's Homing Attack. In fact, Blaze kept doing this until she reached the other side of the ice, where she started Boosting through the base, except her aura was more fire-like than wind. When Blaze Boosted past any Egg Robo that was shooting ice at her, the ice seemed to melt before it hit her, and the robots were severely burnt! But that was when she arrived deep within the firey-hot half of Eggman's base, which made her feel a little better. Even when another Egg Robo approached her with a flamethrower, she wasn't fazed at all.  
"Go ahead. Burn me, if you can..." She challenged the Egg Robo, who pulled the trigger to start shooting, but no fire was being released. The Egg Robo took a look at the barrel of the flamethrower, making Blaze smirk. "My turn." Just as the Egg Robo's attention was turned towards Blaze, she released large amounts of flames from her hands at the robot, which also impacted the base's main generator, causing it to overheat!  
"WARNING. WARNING. MAIN GENERATOR OVERHEATING. EXPLOSION IMMINENT." Said a computer voice after the Egg Robo exploded.  
"I guess that means that I'd better get moving..." Blaze pointed out as she started running towards the exit of the base. Little did Blaze know that only seconds after she fled the scene, the generator exploded! And the explosion started following Blaze up to the exit! Once Blaze saw the light at the end of the tunnel, the explosion caught up with her, blasting her out of the exit, and high into the sky, terrifying her in the process. Until she flew up into a dark portal, which almost as quickly as it appeared...

Mere seconds later, Blaze was thrown out of the dark portal, and onto the deck of one of the ships in the fleet she spotted earlier. Realizing she was high above the clouds, Blaze crept up to the closest wall, which was actually a cannon! "Why... *gasp* Why couldn't this fleet be sailing across the sea?" She asked herself, feeling a little frightened. Just then, she spotted Modern Sonic landing on the ship. "Sonic!"  
"Blaze, get off this ship! Now!" He yelled before jumping away, leaving Blaze alone.  
"Wait! Sonic, don't leave-" Shouted Blaze, before a large hand sliced the ship in half! The one responsible for the ship's destruction was a large, blue, robot monster with robotic wings!  
"YOU SHALL FALL ALONG WITH SONIC!" It bellowed as it raised its hand above Blaze, which was when the cat developed enough courage to jump out of harm's way, and onto another ship, where Modern Sonic was waiting for her. Once Blaze landed on the ship, she fell to knees as she began to rapidly breathe in and out. Concerned, Modern Sonic approached her.  
"You OK?" He asked, to which she responded by shaking her head with her eyes wide open as she panted repeatedly. "What's wrong?"  
"Haven't you figured it out yet, Sonic?" She shouted, startling the blue hedgehog. "I'm scared of heights! That's why I was uncomfortable whenever you saw Cream carrying me while she was flying... and it's also why I didn't like being at Sky Babylon back in my world. You wouldn't understand. The only thing **you** fear is Amy." This made Sonic sigh deeply as he closed his eyes.  
"I-" Sonic was grabbed by the large robot monster before he could finish saying something to Blaze!  
"PERHAPS WE SHOULD REUNITE YOU WITH **YOUR** GREATEST FEAR, SONIC..." It said as it had a firm grip on Sonic. Seeing her friend like this eventually filled Blaze with courage and determination.  
"Let. Him. Go." She said with a brave voice that made the monster laugh.  
"IMPOSSIBLE, AS I AM ABOUT TO FINISH OFF MY LOATHSOME COPY ONCE AND FOR ALL!" It said back, making Blaze clench her fists.  
"Fine. I guess I'll just have to pry him out of your hands." She said as she assumed a fighter stance as flames surrounded her hands.

"BURN TO ASHES!" Bellowed the monster as it lowered its massive claw to unleash a flamethrower at Blaze, only for Blaze to hold the flames back from reaching her.  
"Ha... I'll show you REAL firepower!" She teased before jumping up into the air, twirling around fast enough for her flames to surround her, before zeroing in on the monster's claw, giving it a serious dent aswell as a burn, making it roar in pain! "You may have copied data from everyone else you've met... but you don't know anything about me, Metal Sonic!"  
"PERHAPS I SHOULD DESTROY YOU WITHOUT COPYING YOUR DATA..." The monster replied, as it launched what appeared to be crystal-like missiles from its back at Blaze. The firey feline managed to avoid Metal Sonic's attack by jumping all over the ship she was standing on. This resulted in Metal Sonic smashing his damaged claw into the ship, causing it to fall down, but Blaze jumped onto another ship before it fell too far! Focusing after a brief panic attack, Blaze then fired a fireball at the visible core in the center of Metal Sonic, giving the robot's monsterous transformation something more to roar in pain about!  
"IMPRESSIVE... MAYBE I **SHOULD** COPY YOUR DATA, AFTER ALL!" He realized, before opening one of his fingers that held onto Sonic, in order to fire a thinner crystal missile at Blaze. When Blaze dodged this attack, she looked back where she was to see that it created a small crystal dome after impact!  
"I shall burn alive before you copy my data!" She replied as she ran towards the bow of the ship, with both of her hands on fire. When Blaze leapt off the ship, she twirled into flames again, and dove straight for Metal Sonic's core. When she collided with the core, Metal Sonic roared once again as Blaze was bounced back onto the ship, but she also noticed that Sonic was still in the robot monster's massive hand. "Sonic!"  
"Ngh. Don't worry about me, Blaze." Sonic replied, just before the seven Chaos Emeralds started circling him. "I just played a couple trump cards..."

Suddenly, Sonic's quills turned gold as he broke free from Metal Sonic's grasp!  
"SO... YOU WISH TO CHALLENGE ME WITHOUT YOUR SUPER-POWERED FRIENDS..." Metal Sonic asked Super Sonic as the monsterous robot flew higher into the air with his robotic wings.  
"If I may ask Sonic... why didn't you use those earlier?!" Blaze asked, making Super Sonic shrug.  
"Believe me, I was trying... but for some reason, I couldn't..." Super Sonic responded before flying after Metal Sonic. "Let's see just how powerful you _really_ are!"

Once Super Sonic flew above the dark clouds, he found the monsterous Metal Sonic staring him down.  
"SO IT BEGINS..." Metal Sonic stated before launching a number of hexagonal crystals towards Sonic, who managed to charge through them with his Boost.  
"I hope that's not all you've got after getting the Blaze-Burn..." Mocked Super Sonic.  
"OF COURSE NOT!" Metal Sonic replied, as he launched crystal missiles from his back, which Super Sonic managed to block with his Homing Attack! "IF THAT WON'T WORK... I'LL CRUSH YOU!" As he said that, Metal Sonic grabbed one of the fleet's ships from below the clouds, and threw it at Super Sonic, who managed to smash through the ship by Boosting!  
"Okay, you've attacked three times. Surely it's **my** turn now!" Super Sonic said out loud.  
"**NEVER!**" Shouted Metal Sonic, as he launched more of the thinner crystal missiles at Super Sonic... and while the super-powered hedgehog swerved through most of them, he was hit by one, which encased him within a small crystal dome! "NOW I SHALL MAKE YOUR DEATH AS PAINFUL AS POSSIBLE! CHAOS CONTROL!"  
"Chaos..." Shouted Super Sonic, just before everything except Metal Sonic slowed down! Metal Sonic began firing the thicker crystal missiles at Sonic, as the formerly blue hedgehog was slowly saying something... Just as the flow of time returned to normal- "-TROL!" - Super Sonic slowed it down again, except for his benefit, allowing him to pummel Metal Sonic with Boost ramming and Homing Attacks! Once the time-flow was once again restored, Super Sonic Boosted through Metal Sonic's monsterous body, causing it to explode as it began its descent from the sky!

Once Sonic landed on the same ship Blaze was standing on, he lost his Super form as a light portal appeared near them. "Feelin' any better?" He asked as he approached the cat.  
"I will be, once we travel through that..." Blaze replied whilst pointing at the light portal.  
"What're you waiting for, let's get movin' before they start worrying about us!" Said Sonic, but Blaze grabbed his arm, making him look back at her, and she looked worried...  
"Sonic, promise me you won't tell anyone about my fear." She said to him. "Promise me..."  
"Sure. I promise." Sonic replied. "Your secret's safe with me, Blaze." After the light portal disappeared from the sight of the fleet, a dark portal appeared within a land filled with weaponized cannons. The portal began sucking up what remained of Metal Sonic's monsterous body, but nothing else before it left with what it came for...

Back in the Metal Space, four seperate light portals appeared, startling everyone in the area. But that was when Classic Tails jumped out of one, while Classic Sonic and Classic Knuckles jumped out of another. Arriving from the third portal was Shadow, while Blaze and Modern Sonic jumped out of the forth.  
"SONIC!" Screamed Classic Amy before squeezing Classic Sonic with a hug, that left both Classic Tails and Classic Knuckles cringing at the sight. When Cream, Cheese & Marine got a good look at Blaze, they all noticed that she looked a little pale...  
"Mr. Sonic?" Asked Cream, getting Modern Sonic's attention, making him lean down. "Was Blaze airborne again?" This made Modern Sonic nod in response, as Marine was trying to massage Blaze's shoulders. Suddenly, all of Metal Space turned dark, which scared some of the younger animals, while everyone else looked around with anger in their eyes. Just then, a smaller version of the Time Eater appeared at the top of the cliff, and what remaining parts of the Sonic-like robots were left amongst the clouds started attaching themselves to the Time Eater! Once most of the parts were attached, the Time Eater resembled a horrific mix of Mecha Sonic, and Metal Sonic's monsterous form... until a dark portal appeared around the Time Eater, along with a clock barrier in front of it.  
"Shadow, what _is_ that?!" Asked a frightened Rouge, while Shadow looked at the transformation in anger. Silver and Blaze were covering Cream and Marine's eyes, while Modern Amy and Modern Tails did the same with Classic Tails and Classic Amy, and Charmy was shivering in terror. Big shielded his own eyes, and Cheese did the same.

Once the dark portal and the clock barrier vanished, the Time Eater's new look was a particular form that almost everyone had seen before; His design look more superior than Classic Metal Sonic and Modern Metal Sonic combined, having five quills instead of three, and they had white stripes on them, similar to Shadow. The yellow in his ears was now red, his nose was now black, and his eyes resembled Metal Sonic's aswell as the Time Eater's. He now had black, curved shoulder plates, larger hands/claws, leg armor and elf-like shoes. He also had a spiked belt, along with a black cape that went from the waist down.  
"THANK YOU ALL, FOR HELPING MY PLAN TO ITS COMPLETION, AT LAST..." Said the Time Eater, through Metal Sonic.  
"You didn't tell me that thing was intelligent!" Classic Eggman yelled at Modern Eggman.  
"I-I didn't know!" Modern Eggman replied, seeming just as shocked as his younger counterpart. "I thought it was just a mindless monster when I found it! But now that I know Metal Sonic's been linked to it since the beginning, I don't know what to think anymore!"  
"THE TIME EATER AND METAL SONIC ARE ONE AND THE SAME." Said the time-eating monster, through Metal Sonic. "METAL SONIC'S PERSONALITY AWAKENED THE INSTANT HE ABSORBED MY EGG. ONCE I AM REMOVED, HE WILL BE THE MINDLESS ROBOT THAT HELPED TO DEFEAT THE IFRIT IN ANOTHER DIMENSION. BUT THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!"  
"We'll see about that, you robotic paradox!" Shouted Modern Sonic as he ran towards Metal Sonic, only for the Time Eater to fire purple orbs at him, which Sonic jumped to avoid before landing a Homing Attack on Metal Sonic's head! However, Modern Sonic's attack did no damage whatsoever! "What?!" Metal Sonic then grabbed Modern Sonic with both hands before throwing him into a dark portal, which reappeared high above the ground! As Modern Sonic fell, the Time Eater appeared behind him and used Metal Sonic's eye laser to send Modern Sonic crashing into the ground!

"Sonic!" Cried Modern Tails, Modern Amy, Cream, Blaze, Marine and Silver, before Classic Sonic raced towards Metal Sonic. Classic Sonic tried Spin Dashing into Metal Sonic's legs, but the Time Eater vanished before he could get hit. When Metal Sonic reappeared, he rammed his knee into Classic Sonic's chin, sending him sky high before he reappeared above Classic Sonic, and stomped on his stomach, causing the young blue hedgehog to come crashing down into the ground, just like Modern Sonic! While Classic Sonic was still conscious, Metal Sonic was keeping him face down by placing his foot on the back of the poor boy's head.  
"That's enough!" Yelled Modern Knuckles as he, Classic Knuckles, Vector, Shadow, Blaze and Jet ran towards Metal Sonic, only for the Time Eater bounce them all back with a clock barrier!  
"I'm not going to let you hurt my friend anymore!" Modern Tails shouted as he was about to run after Metal Sonic.  
"It's no use..." Silver pointed out as he looked down at the ground, and his feet had disappeared! When Tails tried to run, he tripped. When he sat up, he noticed his feet were gone too!  
"What? What happened to my feet?!" He asked in horror as Modern Amy gasped.  
"Because Classic Sonic's getting beaten up, we're all disappearing from his life!" She cried in fear.  
"Wait... why isn't Metal Sonic affected?" Asked Shadow as he sat up, making the Time Eater laugh through Metal Sonic.  
"BECAUSE I AM THE TIME EATER!" He replied as he continued to stomp on Classic Sonic's head. "MY EXSISTANCE HAS ALWAYS BEEN, AND WILL ALWAYS BE." As Metal Sonic laughed maniacally, everyone that Modern Sonic had met -except for Metal Sonic and Classic Sonic- was slowly vanishing before his very eyes... including himself!  
"S... Sonic..." He said as he tried to reach out to his younger self. "It... it doesn't matter... how strong he is... never give up... the fight..." Modern Sonic couldn't keep himself up any longer as his legs had completely disappeared, which was when seven different coloured lights appeared around Classic Sonic and Metal Sonic.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Asked Metal Sonic, before he was tossed aside by some unknown force. It was then that the lights revealed themselves as the seven Super Emeralds! As the Super Emeralds raised Classic Sonic above ground, Modern Sonic heard a familiar voice...  
"_The servers are the seven Chaos..._" Said the female voice, as she recited the words that Modern Sonic had heard before. "_Chaos is power... power is enriched by the heart... the controller is the one who unifies the Chaos..._"  
"...Tikal?" He asked, still unable to move, even though his legs were being restored. Once Classic Sonic regained consciousness, he was floating in front of a female echidna wearing bandages aswell as tribal clothes.  
"_Sonic the Hedgehog..._" Tikal said to Classic Sonic as the seven Super Emeralds continued to circle him. "_You, and only you can bring an end to this Time Eater..._" Tikal then picked up Modern Sonic, and had him in the same circle as Classic Sonic. "_The both of you are needed for this final battle... I only wish I could do more..._"  
"Tikal, wait!" Modern Sonic called out to Tikal, making the echidna turn around with a smile on her face.  
"_Good luck, Sonic..._" She said to both blue hedgehogs. "_The fate of all time and space depends on you..._" After saying that, Tikal disappeared into thousands of little lights that were absorbed by the Super Emeralds.  
"**Super** Emeralds, huh?" Exclaimed Modern Sonic, while Classic Sonic was very excited to use their power again. "Man, I haven't used these since... well, not since the last time you used them!"  
"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE THE INVINCIBLE MIGHT OF METAL SONIC, THE TIME EATER?!" Mocked Metal Sonic as the Super Emeralds started circling the blue hedgehogs at a faster pace.  
"You bet we do!" Modern Sonic replied as both he and Classic Sonic began absorbing the power of the Super Emeralds as they started spinning around both hedgehogs so fast, it seemed like they were surrounded by a rainbow ring. After a roar from Modern Sonic, both he and Classic Sonic now resembled their Super forms, except the colour of their quills -aswell as the colour of their auras- constantly changed every second to resemble the Emeralds. That, and Modern Sonic's eyes were green instead of red. "_Get ready to feel the power of TWO Hyper Sonics!_"

Without even thinking about, Metal Sonic instantly teleports him, Classic Hyper Sonic and Modern Hyper Sonic into a time hole, where they find themselves in outer space, near a familiar-looking place to Modern Sonic; The multi-elevator shaft between Sonic's world and Eggman's amusement park...  
"_Why bring us here?_" Asked Modern Hyper Sonic with voice that echoed, making Metal Sonic laugh.  
"I'M JUST TAKING YOU BACK IN TIME TO SEE YOUR ULTIMATE DEMISE!" The Time Eater replied, making both Hyper-powered hedgehogs angry.  
"_That's not gonna happen, buddy!_" Modern Hyper Sonic replied as he and Classic Hyper Sonic flew towards Metal Sonic.  
"TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!" Yelled Metal Sonic as he fired purple orbs AND crystal missiles at the hedgehogs. Modern Hyper Sonic used what appeared to be a rapid-fire Homing Attack on every missile that was fired, allowing Classic Hyper Sonic to charge towards Metal Sonic.  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN FIGHT ME? **I DOUBT IT!**" As Metal Sonic shouted, he unleashed a massive bolt of lightning from his hands!  
"_Oh, no you don't... Chaos CONTROL!_" Shouted Modern Hyper Sonic just before Metal Sonic's lightning hit Classic Hyper Sonic, allowing Modern Hyper Sonic to push his younger self out of harm's way, and land a Homing Attack on Metal Sonic! When the time flow was restored, Classic Hyper Sonic hit Metal Sonic with a Homing Attack of his own, giving the Time Eater's body some serious damage!  
"HAHAHA... THIS VICTORY SHALL SOON TURN INTO DESPAIR!" Yelled Metal Sonic as he created another flash, blinding both hedgehogs...

After the flash, Modern Hyper Sonic instantly recognized where they were; Just outside Space Colony ARK, where the Biolizard had replaced the Eclipse Cannon, and was forcing the ARK down towards the planet!  
"_Yeah,_ reeeal _clever, Metal Sonic..._" Modern Hyper Sonic pointed out, before he and Classic Hyper Sonic spotted two more figures in front of Metal Sonic; one was a robot replica of Knuckles, while the other was a small doll version of Tails with an antennae on its head. "_What's the matter, can't take us on by yourself?_"  
"YOU MAY ONLY FACE ME ONCE YOU HAVE BEATEN MY COMRADES, METAL KNUCKLES AND THE TAILS DOLL..." Metal Sonic replied, prompting Metal Knuckles to extend one of his fists at Modern Hyper Sonic, but this made the hedgehog slap the fist with both his hands, destroying the robot's hand in the process. While Metal Knuckles was attempting to recover from his attack, Classic Hyper Sonic Spin Dashed into him, causing Metal Knuckles to explode! When Classic Hyper Sonic got a close-up look at the Tails Doll, he couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic it looked... until the Tails Doll started emitting a dark purple aura. As Modern Hyper Sonic approached his younger self, the Tails Doll started projecting images of different ghosts that Sonic has come across over the years; One kind of ghost was more cloak-like and had horns, as it floated around Classic Sonic. The second kind of ghost just pounced at the young hedgehog, startling him like nobody's business with its red-and-yellow eyes and black teeth! The third kind just appeared out of nowhere, but was basically just a jack 'o lantern with a cloak. This left Classic Hyper Sonic completely immobilized until Modern Hyper Sonic Spin Dashed through the Tails Doll, tearing it to shreds as the ghostly holograms faded from Classic Sonic's view.  
"_Sure, that was a nice spook you gave us, but that's not gonna beat us!_" Modern Hyper Sonic pointed out as Classic Hyper Sonic was focused once again.  
"I AM WELL AWARE OF THIS..." Metal Sonic replied without showing himself, as another flash made both hedgehogs shield their eyes again...

After the second flash, neither hedgehog knew where they were, but they both heard rumbling from above... when they both looked up, they saw a massive red robot that was falling at an incredible speed. When it passed them, both Classic Hyper Sonic and Modern Hyper Sonic instantly recognized where they were; Above Green Hill!  
"BUT I KNOW **THIS** WILL WORK! MWAHAHAHAHAH!" Yelled Metal Sonic's voice from the large red robot that resembed Sonic, prompting both Hyper-powered hedgehogs to chase after him!  
"_If I know_ when _we are, Metal Sonic's trying to stop our first adventure before it even begins!_" Explained Modern Hyper Sonic, shocking Classic Hyper Sonic. "_We're not lettin' him get away with this, are we?_" Classic Hyper Sonic angrily shook his head, before both hedgehogs dove down to fight the massive Sonic-like robot.  
"YOU CAN **NOT** STOP ME NOW! I AM TITAN METAL SONIC... AND I SHALL EXIST FOR ALL ETERNITY!" The large robot bellowed in Metal Sonic's voice, before releasing thousands of different Badniks from his mouth! While Classic Hyper Sonic Spin Dashed through whatever robots were in his way, Modern Hyper Sonic Boosted through the robot much faster. "_Take this!_" Shouted Modern Hyper Sonic before Boosting through one of Titan Metal Sonic's arms, destroying it in the process! While Titan Metal Sonic attempted to attack Modern Hyper Sonic, this gave Classic Hyper Sonic a chance to Spin Dash through Titan Metal Sonic's other arm, destroying that one, too!  
"**NO!** YOU CANNOT DENY ME MY VICTORY AGAIN!" The massive robot bellowed as he turned around and activated the jet engines on its feet, allowing it to fall down to Green Hill faster! Classic Hyper Sonic landed on the ground underneath Titan Metal Sonic, and started charging up a Spin Dash, which the massive robot collided with, causing them to leave a large crater in Green Hill as the young hedgehog continued to block the robot from reaching his goal.  
"_Well Mini-Me, you've done your job... Chaos CONTROL!_" Said Modern Hyper Sonic before stopping time again. Except this time he Boosted through Titan Metal Sonic's body several times, which would cause severe damage once the time flow is restored... once Modern Hyper Sonic restored the time flow, Titan Metal Sonic just started flying away from Green Hill in serious pain.  
"NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Metal Sonic shrieked as his robot body was restored to its normal Modern state, while Classic Metal Sonic appeared beside him before falling to the ground. "I AM THE ULTIMATE OVERLORD, METAL SONIC! I AM THE **ULTIMATE POWER! I AM TIME AND SPACE! NOOOO...**" As the Time Eater screamed all of this, he was slowly being extracted from Modern Metal Sonic's body. Once he was completely out, the Time Eater exploded in a purple cloud, causing everything to go all white...

When both Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic opened their eyes, they had lost their Hyper forms, but were back in the White Space, where everyone was there to see them, even Tikal!  
"SONIC!" Screamed Classic Tails & Amy, aswell as Modern Tails and Amy, as all four of them raced over to hug both hedgehogs, while Modern Knuckles just placed his palm over his face.  
"_Sonic..._" Tikal said as she approached the blue hedgehogs, making both foxes and pink hedgehogs let them go. "_I cannot thank you enough for all you have done. However, I have something to say to the children of the past..._" This was when Classic Tails, Classic Amy and Classic Knuckles gathered beside Classic Sonic, while Classic Eggman stood behind the four of them. "_I'm afraid that once you all travel back to your time, it would be best if what you have seen of your future is forgotten..._" This made the four young animals look back at their older selves.  
"Wait a sec, Tikal!" Modern Sonic shouted, getting the echidna girl's attention. "I've seen what Classic Me can do... at least let him remember his Homing Attack. He's gonna need it pretty soon..." Tikal actually thought about Modern Sonic's request for a brief period.  
"_I'll see what I can do..._" She replied, before she summoned two seperate light portals; One led back to the past, and the other led back to the present. "_At last... the fight is over, harmony is restored, and life goes on..._"

Classic Eggman and Modern Eggman shook hands before travelling through the seperate portals. Classic Knuckles and Modern Knuckles gave each other another fist-bump, while Classic Amy and Modern Amy hugged each other tightly as they cried. Both Classic Tails and Modern Tails high-fived each other before breaking the pink hedgehogs apart and travelling through the portals, leaving Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic alone in the White Space...  
"Well... like I said before, enjoy your fut-" Modern Sonic was inturrupted when Classic Sonic raced into his older self in order to give him a hug as he had his eyes tightly shut. "Yeah, I know. Listen, you can always visit memory lane, but you just can't stay there, okay bud?" Looking at his older self in the eyes, Classic Sonic nodded before they stepped towards the seperate portals.  
"Hey, Sonic!" Shouted a young-yet-cocky voice that shocked Modern Sonic, because the only other person in the area was Classic Sonic, and he was giving Modern Sonic a thumbs-up. "Seeya 'round!" Modern Sonic responded with just a smirk as he waved his finger in front of him. After that, both Classic Sonic and Modern Sonic jumped through the seperate light portals, before everything went white once again...

In the past, Sonic was racing Tails, Amy and Knuckles around a hillside racetrack near the ocean, with Sonic even zeroing in on Knuckles from the air... while the evil Dr. Eggman was looking at a map of an island that seemed familiar, yet different at the same time.

In the present, Dr. Eggman was busy restoring Metal Sonic within his base... while Sonic was enjoying the fireworks ending his birthday celebration that night, along with his friends and rivals. Amy had fallen asleep on Sonic's lap, and for once, he didn't seem to mind. Tails had fallen asleep aswell, but he was lying next to Sonic, while Knuckles was trying to avoid Rouge's flirting. Big was lying on the grass asleep too, but he had Cream, Cheese and Marine asleep on his stomach. Omega was standing watch, while Shadow didn't seem to mind the fireworks, as Silver and Blaze were cuddled up close. Vector and Charmy had fallen asleep back-to-back, and Espio **looked** like he was meditating, and Jet was lying back on his airboard, admiring the fireworks.  
"*zzz* Happy Birthday, Sonic..." Tails muttered in his sleep, which Sonic managed to hear. "...hope you like this... *zzz*" Sonic chuckled after hearing that.  
"Like it? I love it." He quietly said as he enjoyed the fireworks in the night sky...

END OF STORY ...FOR REAL, THIS TIME

Credits:

All things Sonic-related belongs to SEGA  
All things All-Stars Racing-related belong to SEGA/Sumo Digital  
Chaos on Mobius created by me  
Banjo & Kazooie belong to Rare  
Mii, Monita and ? Blocks belong to Nintendo  
XBLA Avatar belongs to Microsoft  
Boba Fett costume and Slave I belong to Lucasfilm/Disney  
Wreck-It Ralph belongs to Disney  
Original Story written by Ken Pontac & Warren Graff  
Extended Story written by me

Special Thanks  
CCgonzo12 for providing her Mii  
Ct-06-1490 for providing his XBLA Avatar  
All of my fans and friends who supported me throughout the progression of this story  
And YOU for reading!

**Happy 20th Anniversary, Sonic The Hedgehog!**


End file.
